Harry Potter and the War of all Wars
by Williams
Summary: AU. Harry, sentenced to Azkaban for murders he didn't commit is released, thinking all had betrayed. He will find that he has friends in the most unklikely people. Finds out the war is even bigger then he thought. New powers, allies will help him in hi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well here is another story that popped into my head as I was working on my others. I don't know how often this one will be updated but enjoy. I will get updates as soon as I can**

**Summary: Harry was sentenced to Azkaban when he turned sixteen for a supposed crime that he committed. However, when it was found that he was innocent of the crime, they go to rescue him. However they soon find that his willingness to help them is no longer there. **

**I know it has been done but I hope to put a different spin on it. So please read and review.**

Harry Potter now eighteen was currently sitting in a small dirty prison cell in Azkaban. His unruly black hair now matted with dirt and if someone looked carefully blood. His once vibrant green eyes now had a haunted look, one without any sign of life. He had been a thin boy but now he looked like he was only bones with just a small covering of skin that was extremely pale. He currently wore the tattered and torn robes of all prisoners.

He was extremely lucky in the fact that the Dementors had abandoned the prison to join forces once again with Voldemort. This had taken place a little over a year ago when there had been a massive breakout of prisoners. In the breakout he was one of a few who had not chosen to escape and instead stayed in the cell.

Without the Dementors present he no longer had to feel consistently cold or hear his mother's scream the night she had been killed. Nevertheless he still suffered from the horrible visions of Voldemort. He would see every murder, every torture that the psycho would commit. He would suffer the effects of the Crucio when it was cast and hear the people begging for their lives or the lives of their children.

After every vision not only would he shake but he would still hear the voices. He would feel himself going mad from the grief that he felt as he couldn't help those people. He would eventually breakdown and cry uncontrollably, wishing for death to come, and take him to his parents.

_Flashback_

_Harry sat there on the chair, the manacles holding him place as he waited silently for the Wizengamot to pronounce sentence. He was trying to stay strong but it was hard to do as he could feel his heart beating rapidly and a sense of doom coming over him. He watched as Fudge turned back to face him, pointing an accusatory finger, with a look of pure unadulterated hate. He saw Dumbledore sitting there glancing every so often over at him with a look of regret and sorrow on his wizened face._

_He slowly looked around the room not wanting to see those looks only to see the looks of his former friends and surrogate family. They all had a look of utter disgust on their face as they glared at him, even Remus and Sirius had the exact same look, except Sirius which was slightly different. It appeared to have a mixture of shame and disappointment mixed in._

_After seeing all of their faces he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that regardless of the outcome he no longer had any one beside him. Everyone showed him exactly what they thought about him, which was something he had wondered for sometime. It was that Fudge turned to him and began to talk._

"_Harry James Potter, the Wizengamot has made a decision on your sentence for the crime of murdering five innocent Muggles. The decision is unanimous and it is that you will spend life in Azkaban without the chance of parole. You will be stripped of all your holdings and as of today no longer have any standing in this world. Since you are under age we cannot administer the kiss so therefore it is as I said life,' Fudge said gloating._

_The entire audience began shouting their agreement with the verdict, including his friends and family. Harry just sat there, with a dead look now in his eye and a blank expression on his face. It wasn't as he hadn't expected the outcome, but he had wished that for someone would have believed him. Nevertheless, not one person had believed in him, especially since his wand had been found at the crime scene._

_Two Aurors came into the room and quickly released him before putting on magical suppressing bands on his arms and ushering him out. They had roughly pushed him through the halls towards the apparition point. It was obvious that they were only doing this as a show of their contempt for his supposed crime. _

_The only thing that ran through his was, one day they will see and then where will they be._

_End of Flashback_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

The war was not going well; more and more lives were being lost to the Dark Lord and his followers. Attacks had been launched nearly every day, thinning the forces of the Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors at the Ministry. With this happening, fewer and fewer fighters were able to respond to an attack and when they did, they were usually outnumbered making them have to retreat.

This all started snowballing when Harry Potter had been sentenced to Azkaban. It seemed that it was a direct sign to the Dark Lord to attack, as he no longer had to deal with the Boy-Who-Lived. Of course that didn't mean that he didn't have to worry about someone standing up to him, since Dumbledore was doing just that and he still feared the old wizard, but even that fear was now less then before.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Head of The Order Of the Phoenix was sitting his office at Hogwarts. The man's once jovial face looked tired and strained from the current war. Anyone who knew him would think that he had aged another hundred years in the last couple of years.

He was currently going over reports about a couple of the battles that had been fought the previous day. Over one hundred muggles had been killed in two separate attacks and three Aurors as well. The report went onto state that they had been lucky enough to capture three Death Eaters in the attacks. They were currently being held at the Ministry and were going to be given Vertiaserum in hopes of getting some useful information. They were all hoping that they could gain some kind of information that might help stop some of the attacks.

'_This is worse then the first war,' Dumbledore thought to himself._

A knock came from his door and he bade the person entrance. Looking up he saw the door open and one Draco Malfoy step into the office.

The boy had turned to the light just after Harry had been sent to Azkaban. He had seen first-hand what his father and the other followers of the Dark Lord did. He had been taken out on a small mission with his Father and a few others. Their task had been to kill a muggleborn and her family. At first when he'd been told by his father that he was to go along, he was very excited about finally getting to follow in his fathers' footsteps. However, that excitement soon changed, when he watched the Death Eaters torture the family before killing them with obvious thrill and bloodlust. They had killed the father quickly but chose to allow the Mother to watch as they tortured her daughter slowly, while she was slowly dying from a poison which had been created by Severus Snape. Draco had felt his stomach turn and felt the bile rise up into his throat at watching this. He so desperately wanted to vomit as his throat filled with even more bile, but knew he couldn't with his father there and being tortured himself later for it.

Once safely back at the manor Draco had gone straight to his room and threw up in his bathroom. It was then that he decided he would not follow anyone who would do that to someone. Of course this didn't change his view on Muggles or Muggleborns, but it did make him see the light, that any problem someone had, should never be solved through an act of violence, as it only made the problem worse.

It was the following day that he had gone to Dumbledore and told him what happened the night before. He told the man that he was in no way ever going to follow a maniac and that he was ashamed of his father. Dumbledore of course was pleased about the boy's sudden change of heart and readily accepted him into the Order.

The one thing that no one knew was he also had a separate mission that he was doing. It was one that could get him into a whole lot of trouble. That mission was to find out who, and how Harry Potter had been framed. Even though he didn't like the boy, he never wanted him to be hurt or sent to Azkaban not in this way at least.

He took up this mission the day after Potter had been sentenced knowing that he would have to do it alone. That was because there was no one he could turn to, not even Snape, as the dark, brooding man believed just as the others did, that Harry in fact was guilty. However, there had been something which had bugged the blond boy regarding the entire situation. That was even though he disliked Potter, he couldn't accept the truth that Harry would ever murder innocent people like that. Another problem he'd with the situation was that Potter's wand had been found at the small park alongside one of the bodies, and he had been found asleep at his relative's home. With these troubling thoughts, were the reasons he chose to get involve and find the real truth.

Now today his investigation had paid off. He was going to speak with Dumbledore about it and give him a copy of the reports. It was a good day indeed he thought to himself as he strolled into the office like he owned it.

"Ah Draco what news have you brought me," Albus asked.

"I have brought you some very startling information, that possibly could be very damaging to us all," Draco replied in his usual drawl as he stepped up to the desk.

"And what information might that be," he asked curiously about what this information could be that young man had brought.

"You do recall the trial and sentence of Harry Potter." He saw Dumbledore nod. "You are also aware that he was denied the use of Vertiaserum as he was underage." Again he saw the man nod. "I have been doing a private investigation, shall we say over this past year into what happened. I'm not completely sure why I did it, but there had been a few things that had bothered me about his case. Simply put, these troubling things made me begin to think he might not have actually done the supposed crimes."

"How can you say that you don't think he murdered those people, Draco? You know as well as I do that his wand was found at the scene, and when the Aurors performed 'priori'_ incantato' that_ indeed it had been his wand that cast the killing curses."

"Yes I am well aware of that fact." Draco replied absentmindedly, sounding like he was bored. "However, there was something that just didn't smell right to me. There was a piece of the puzzle that we were all missing. I may dislike Potter, but in know way would I have wished for this to happen to him. Then there is another thing that bothered me, and that was in the time that we were known rivals he never willingly tried to hurt me in our battles. A guilty person wouldn't have been lenient like he was. Potter was the type that would have gone out of his way to protect an innocent; including get himself injured or killed in the process. Hell he was such a goody-goody that he would have even protected myself if he saw that I needed it."

"That maybe true or at least it was once. So what does this have to do with your investigation,' Dumbledore asked a little impatiently.

"Sir I was able to find that the person who committed the murders was none other then my father under a _polyjuice_ potion."

"How can that be, Draco?" Your father would have to have gotten in the house and stolen Harry's wand. Your father would more then likely have killed the Dursley's and then taken Harry to Voldemort."

"Actually, through a very careful plan I was able to find out from my father that he had met Vernon Dursley the day before. At that time he put him under the_ Imperious_ and then ordered him to bring Harry's wand to him."

"That still doesn't make any sense. How do you know this to be true?"

"I gave my father a mild truth serum in his nightly whiskey. Once I had gotten this information, I then went to the Dursley's home. As you are aware we have discovered a way of detecting if someone was under the Imperious. I have to give it Granger for that one. She really did us a great service in coming up with that charm. Anyway I went there and performed this on the unsuspecting man. I found what my father had said was indeed the truth and that Dursley was acting under the _Imperious_. Once I was done and sure of the events, I scared the hell out of him before I convinced the brute to go to the Ministry and file charges as well as have them do a thorough scan to see if anything else had taken place on him. That was the hardest thing that I ever had to do. He just refused to go at first and even threatened me. I was just lucky that his son, who I guess had been saved by Harry once came in at that the moment. He was able to convince his father."

"You do have proof of this," Dumbledore asked now sounding as old as he looked.

"Yes I do. I have copies of his testimony that he gave this morning to Amelia," Draco drawled. He then pulled out a folder from within his robe and placed on the man's desk.

"If I may Albus, I would like to suggest you get over to the Ministry and force them to release Potter. I am not stupid and have known for sometime that he is the key to ending this war. Now I must go I have some other errands to run." And with that said, Draco stood up and swept out of the room.

With a shaky hand Dumbledore picked up the report and began to read it. Once he had done this, his hands were both shaking uncontrollably and tears were streaming down his face. Once again he had failed in a vow that he had silently made many years ago. Trying to shake this somber mood off he stood up, wiped his eyes and headed for the fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder off the mantle and through it in. He shouted Ministry of Magic and stepped in; engulfed in the green flames, he was whisked away to the Ministry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Once he stepped out of the fireplace in the atrium Dumbledore strode with a new purpose towards the Minister's office. It was obvious by those who saw him he was determined like he had been once a long time ago. The man's magic was radiating off him in waves like they used to. Most people who saw and, or felt his magic immediately rushed on not wanting to get in the man's way.

Albus stepped into the outer waiting room of the Minister's office. Without giving the receptionist a glance he strolled over to the door and opened it.

There behind the desk as usual, was the pompous fool, Cornelius Fudge. The man had taken it on himself to degrade Harry ever since the murders. He would tell anyone who would listen that he knew the boy was crazy and would turn dark eventually. He played the event up as if he had single-handedly saved them all from a future Dark Lord. He even acted as if the boy had been working with the Dark Lord the entire time.

The only good thing that had come out of the conviction of Harry Potter in regards to the minister was that his once dwindling support had gone up. This should never have happened, as he did not deserve to be the Minister of Magic, let alone an employee of the ministry at all.

"Cornelius we need to talk," Dumbledore spoke in his once again stern voice.

"What is Albus, can't you see I'm very busy at the moment,' Fudge replied testily as he knew why the man was there.

"You will listen to me at this point. You know of the new information that has been brought to light in regarding Harry Potter."

"Yes I am aware but that doesn't change anything."

"You know as well as I do, Cornelius that if this information somehow gets to the public and that you are unwilling to release Mr. Potter for a crime that is now obvious he did not do, will only result in destroying us all.

"And how do you think that would be, Albus," Fudge sneered.

"If the public were to find out the truth, then they would have no reason to ever trust the ministry again. It could and most probably would cause chaos within the people, since their savior had been wrongfully convicted of a crime, and being refused freedom. Are you aware that, that would play right into the Dark Lord's hands?"

This had the desired effect and saw Fudge pale dramatically at the implication. "There is no way that the information will get out," Fudge spoke in his usual pompous attitude.

"Cornelius, you know as well as I do that these things have a way of getting out. I for one do not wish to further turn our world into anarchy."

Fudge leaned back in his chair for moment lost in thought. No he didn't really want to destroy the world but he also knew that this would be the end of his political career. For once in his life he actually was completely lost at what to do. There just had to be someway he could turn this to his advantage.

"Cornelius you are also aware that Mr. Potter is and maybe our only hope in winning this war."

"Oh fine, Albus, I will release him immediately. However, mark my words if he so much as steps out of line, I will have him back in Azkaban."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Two hours later Albus Dumbledore along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were headed down the halls of Azkaban towards Harry's cell. All three men were feeling ashamed at how they had treated the young boy, by not having listened to his words of innocence. They were also worried at the state of health, they would find him in.

The only thing that gave them any sort of comfort was the knowledge that the Dementors were no longer guarding the prison as they had left over a year ago to join with the Dark Lord. This at least should have allowed him to keep his mind in tact, but there were still other possible problems that may have occurred. Such as, his physical health, since it was known the prisoners weren't allowed much food. Then of course, there's the emotional issue to think about, the ones dealing with his being sent here when he'd been innocent. All this could make him unfit to help them in war or even himself, once they took him out of there.

On reaching the cell the guard unlocked the door and swung it open allowing the three men to step inside. It was as they stepped in that they gasped at the boy's appearance. It was worse then any of them thought.

**Well here it is the first chapter in yet another story. There will be other flashbacks later that will be explaining some of the other problems and situations that had occurred before Harry being in Azkaban. The next chapter will begin the true main plot and a subplot that I have planned. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow I cannot believe how many reviews the first chapter got. It is by far more popular then A Life Turned Upside Down. I just want to thank all of those reviewers who have been sending in their review and waiting patiently for this chapter. So let's see if we can get the same amount for this one as we did before.**

In the dimly lit cell, they could see a small form huddled in the far corner of the cell. The form was showing no signs that it was alive or if it was having heard them enter. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and cast a Lumos in order for them to get a better view. It was with this that they were able to see the full effects of what Azkaban had done to the once full of life Harry Potter.

The dark robe that all prisoners were given was in tatters and hung limply on the body. His once medium length unruly black hair was now flowing all over and at guess would be at least to his waist. His hair was also covered with dirt and grime but there was another substance that they could see, a substance that was dark and seem to cling to his hair. That substance was none other then blood. They couldn't see his face as it was buried in his knees that at some point he must have pulled up to his chest.

Sirius without hesitation walked over to where Harry was with an immediate urgency to his steps and bent down so that he was at eye level with his Godson. He placed his right hand on the boy's shoulder and softly called his name. However, he did not receive a response not even a flinch which didn't bode well for his sanity.

Sirius glanced up at Remus and Dumbledore with a look of sheer sadness and heartbreak as his dark eyes even in the dim light were noticeably wet from unshed tears. Remus could sense the despair that was flowing off his long time friend as the wolf inside stirred.

"Sirius, we need to get him to Hogwarts so that Madam Pomfrey can take a look at him,' Dumbledore spoke feeling and sounding every bit his age.

Instead of replying Sirius just knelt down and carefully lifted the boy that had once been his Godson into his arms. He could feel the weightlessness of Harry and guessed that he may not even weigh a hundred pounds anymore. This only added to his heartbreak as he allowed the tears finally to fall. Tuning around, he rushed out of the dark cell carefully holding Harry close and tight as if he would float away. The other two men just followed behind silently both lost in their own thoughts.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

The men reached the grounds of Hogwarts and without a word, Sirius rushed up to the imposing castle.

The entire time that they had traversed the grounds of Azkaban to get to the dock where there was a boat waiting to take them back to shore Harry had yet to respond. It was as if his soul had been sucked out by a Dementor. This had only added to the men's concern about the boy's sanity. The entire trip had been in silence as they anxiously made their way out and to the other side where they could apparate back to Hogwarts safely.

"Remus, why don't you go with Sirius to the Infirmary I need to call an emergency meeting and let everyone know what has taken place."

Remus just gave him a slight nod and hurried after his friend.

Albus made his way up to his office where he tapped on a phoenix pendant that he always wore, which was the sign for the Order members to come for a meeting. Once this had been done he strolled over to the fire and threw some powder into it and calling out Minerva McGonagall.

A few minutes later her head popped into the flames and her face had a questioning look as she had already felt the call on her own pendant.

"Minerva, I have some very sad news."

"What is it Albus? I haven't seen you look this sad since the day Harry Potter turned dark," She asked her voice filled with concern.

"I am afraid we have done a great and horrible thing. Something so heinous that I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive myself,' Albus spoke his normally twinkling blue eyes now dulled and moistened from unshed tears.

"Stand back I'm coming through." Albus complied and within seconds Minerva was standing there looking at the man.

"Albus what has got you so depressed? This is not you," the usually stern woman asked trying to be stern yet her voiced betrayed her with concern.

Albus had turned away from his long time friend and walked over to where Fawkes was perched. "I'm afraid that we sent another innocent to Azkaban."

Minerva drew in a sharp breath as she stared at her friend. Her mind raced back trying to think of who they would have sent to that horrible place. It was then that it dawned on her and her face now had a look of utter horror on it as she just stared at Dumbledore.

"Yes Minerva it was Harry Potter. Tonight we received information that he had been set up by Voldemort along with the help of Lucius Malfoy and Vernon Dursley," Albus replied still not able to look his old friend in the face.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, what have we done?" Minerva said as she unceremoniously flopped in one of the seats and clutched her heart.

"I went along with Sirius and Remus to retrieve him from Azkaban. I'm afraid that he is no longer the boy we knew."

"Albus what do you mean by that?"

"There was no response from him not even a flinch when Sirius went over to him. It gets worse Minerva. When Sirius picked him up his eyes looked dead as if there was no soul in his body. Not once did he move or speak during the trip, it was like his soul had been sucked out of his body.

"What have we done," Minerva said quietly and buried her face in her hands as she began to cry for the first time since the night that the Potters had been murdered.

"I do not know Minerva but we have to notify the rest of the Order. All we can do now is to pray that he will be all right," Albus replied absently still refusing to look at his old friend.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Meanwhile in the infirmary Madam Pomfrey was waving her wand over Harry's stilled body. Her face had gone from shock to horror to a deep sadness as each of the scans came back. The usually stoic and stern matron was having a hard time keeping her composure.

Sirius had stepped back and was leaning against a bed next to where he had laid Harry. He stared at the prone body of his Godson with many thoughts running through his head. He was unable to tear his eyes away as he watched the healer begin to clean the blood that was dried and caked on Harry's face and in his hair. His eyes now if anyone had seen him after having escaped from Azkaban would swear that they were duller and somewhat soulless like it had been him who had been still stuck in that horrible place. His mind as it ran though thoughts kept coming back to one in particular. _'I swore to protect him and all I have done is to cause him more pain. I am the lousiest and worthless Godfather whoever existed. I should have never come back into his life.'_ These thoughts made the tears that were silently falling only fall harder and faster.

Remus had walked in and silently stopped by his friend and too stared at the boy on the bed. He couldn't help letting tears fall as he waited with baited breath hoping that Harry would be all right. This was and had been a trying time for the man as he had fought with the wolf ever since the day that Harry had been arrested.

The wolf had fought in trying to get the man to see that Harry had been incapable of doing something as heinous as he had been accused of. However, the man himself would never listen to the wolf. Like everyone else he had accepted the fact that Harry had turned dark and killed all of those innocent people. The full moons had been hard even with the Wolfs bane as the wolf would literally tear him apart. Even with Sirius there the wolf seemed more agitated and angrier then it had ever been. Remus had tried desperately to stave off the wolf not wanting to go through the pain and misery that it brought.

Now with the recent turn of events the man could only feel guilty for having not listened to the wolf. After all, the wolf had never failed him when he needed it, especially when he was taking the potion. Shame was the only thing that he could feel now, the shame that he had been the one to fail, to fail not only a part of him but the boy that was still on the bed.

"Remus I don't know what to do," Sirius said his voice cracking with raw emotion.

"I know Sirius, I know. I feel the same way," Remus replied refusing to look away from Harry and Poppy.

"What if we have lost him? I turned against him. I believed what everyone else said. How could I do that to my own godson? How could I have betrayed all the trust that he had in me, and the trust that Prongs had given me to keep his son safe?"

"I don't know Sirius. At this point, all we can do is to hope that he will make it and that somehow he will forgive us." Even thought Remus said this he knew in his heart that they probably would never be forgiven. It was this that caused the wolf inside to howl in pain.

Just then Poppy straightened up and walked over to the two men. Her face was giving away her feelings and fear regarding Harry's condition as she stopped in front of them to tell them about his health. "Gentleman, it is not good."

"Poppy, what's wrong with him," Sirius asked.

"He is extremely malnourished and in fact he is at a dangerous weight. Another thing is that he has lost a lot of blood and that has put him in a coma. I have to get some blood replenishing potions and hope that they will help him to stabilize his blood count. I do believe that with the various potions he will regain some of his health. How much of it I do not know. There is however something else that is worrying me even more,' she said and trailed off as if she didn't know how to say it.

"What is it? Please Poppy you've got to tell me," Sirius pleaded.

"I'm afraid that he has been put under several Cruciatus and it looks like there maybe nerve damage. As for his mind, I cannot tell as I said he seems to be in a coma. It is possible that he has lost his mind from too many of those curses," the matron said her voice shaking as she tried to keep her composure. "Now gentlemen, I need to get busy taking care of my patient. So you will have to leave the infirmary." With that said she turned and quickly headed for her potion cupboard to begin getting the potions that she would need.

The two men stood there shocked at what they had been told. Neither one wanting to believe what they had heard. For if they did it would mean that they not only lost the boys trust but may have lost him completely.

It wasn't long before they walked out of the infirmary so that Poppy could work in private. They knew that they needed to inform Dumbledore and the Order what they found out but they just couldn't find the energy to do this. Sirius stopped just outside the doors and slumped to the ground, burying his head in his hands and sobbing loudly.

Remus stood there briefly looking at his friend before following suit. Only instead of burying his head like Sirius had he began to howl as the wolf took over even though it wasn't a fool moon. The wolf howled for the loss of its cub, for what had been done to him.

**Well here is the next chapter. I know it really is a twist with what I have done. However it needed to be there as it will play a major part in what happens. I hope you all liked it and will review. I'm hoping to get as many as I did for the first chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, I would like to say, a big thank you to all of those who took the time to review the last chapter. So here we go with the next one.**

The Headmaster's office was now filled with most of the Order members who could make the meeting. The entire Weasley family was sitting there as was Hermione Granger. Severus Snape in all his vampiric glory stood towards the back in the shadows with his arms folded across his chest and a sneer on his face. Mad Eye Moody and Tonks were sitting next to one another directly in front if the Headmaster's desk. Hestia Jones and Kingsley Shackelbolt were also sitting there. Minerva had bowed out of the meeting as she knew of what it was about, and she wanted to be alone with her own guilt.

All those who were in the room were very curious as to what was happening. None of them had known of an attack that was happening or heard of any that were being planned. And so they sat there talking amongst themselves trying to come up with ideas for this sudden meeting, as Dumbledore had yet to make his appearance.

Ten minutes later Albus walked into the room from the spiral staircase and strolled over to his desk. Those present could all see that the wise leader of the light looked extremely old, his blue eyes had a look of sadness and despair in them, his mouth or what was visible behind his beard was in a deep frown. This caused them all to worry about what had happened.

"Albus what is going on," Molly asked.

"I have some bad news for you all," Albus replied his voice now belling the sadness that was in his face.

"Bad news, what bad news," everyone said at the same time. That is everyone except Snape who just stood back and sneered.

"What has happened? Where are Sirius and Remus? Now that Sirius is free after having caught Wormtail I thought he would be here. Oh no, has something happened to him again," Tonks said as she started to babble.

"I can assure that they are both fine."

"Then Albus what is wrong,' Moody asked in his gruff tone.

"I'm afraid that earlier tonight I received information regarding a most horrible incident. An incident that I am afraid we all jumped to conclusions on and in fact turned our backs to the truth."

"Albus, you are not making any sense. What is this incident that you're speaking of?" Kingsley asked.

"I am speaking of Harry Potter and his imprisonment."

Suddenly the room burst into shouts and angry voices. That traitor isn't worth our time. What in the bloody hell has he done now? These were only a few of the things that had been shouted.

"Quiet," Albus said his voice raised slightly and brooking no more argument. The Order looked at him for a moment before complying.

"What about the brat," Severus spoke in his usual snide voice.

"It was brought to my attention earlier today through a very reliable source that Harry Potter was innocent of the charges against him."

"What, that can't be. We all know that he was guilty. He was nothing but a traitor all along," Ron shouted.

"I am afraid that is not true Mr. Weasley. The information that I received, has proven that he could not have done it."

"That doesn't make any sense. His wand was found with the victims. Not to mention that it took place at the park near his home," Hermione spoke up in her usual know-it-all tone.

"That may be true Miss Granger, but it turns out that his uncle was the one who took the boys wand."

"A muggle, you have to be kidding Albus. There is no way that a mere muggle could have done that," Moody scoffed.

"That is right; he didn't actually do the killing. It turns out that he took young Mr. Potter's wand while he was sleeping and gave it to Lucius Malfoy. It was Lucius that actually did the killing."

"What, that's impossible," Ron shouted.

"Yes Lucius would have killed the man before he worked with him. You know as well as we do that he hates all muggles," Shackelbolt spoke up.

"Yes I understand that. However it looks like Lucius decided that he would for once in his life use a muggle to his advantage. It was actually perfect if you think about it. A Death Eater who hates muggles with a passion decides to use one to get rid of a thorn in the side of his Master. I would say that is exactly the irony of this whole situation." Albus replied trying to lighten the mood a little even though he didn't feel like that himself.

"You are saying that like Sirius we sent another innocent to Azkaban," Arthur said.

"Precisely, we did it once again."

'Then we have to get him out of there," Molly said her voice filled with determination.

"Why, he should still rot as he allowed his uncle to take his wand," Ron said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"How dare you say something so cruel Ronald Bilius Weasley,' Molly shouted at her son.

"I happen to agree with him Molly. Harry did give it to him or at least allowed him to take it. He knows that he has to have constant vigilance," Arthur spoke up.

"What has gotten into you Arthur? You just heard Albus say that the muggle stole it while he was sleeping. How could he have given it or allowed the man to have it," Molly screeched.

At this neither Arthur nor Ron wished to say anything further as they saw how red Molly was getting. And they both knew her temper very well after having been on the receiving end of it a few times.

"So what do we do now Headmaster," Hermione asked her voice quivering.

"I have all ready taken care of that Miss Granger. I went with Sirius and Remus to take him out of Azkaban."

"Poor Sirius, this must really be killing him," Tonks said.

"Yes Tonks it is. After we rescued him from the veil two weeks after the battle, only to find out that his Godson was a murderer. Now he finds out that it was all a trick," Hestia said. "If I were him I would probably be feeling very low."

"Why are you acting so calm about this Hestia," Tonks asked.

"Just because they are both innocent doesn't mean I have to like it. Besides I don't feel that I need to get all emotional over something that is in the past," the Auror explained.

"What does that mean Hestia," Tonks said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"It means that we will have to deal with it and me for one am not going to go around coddling them. Just because Sirius was innocent and then fell through the veil and then somehow Albus was able to find a way to retrieve him doesn't mean I am going to go around asking for forgiveness for ever doubting him. That is just not me and you know that. Yes I do feel bad about it, but I cannot do anything about it. Now, as for Harry Potter, I don't really know him. Not like the rest of you all do. Of course I met him a couple of times but like Sirius I am not going to ask for his forgiveness. How can I ask him for something that I don't deserve? Don't get me wrong I hope he will be all right in time and I do worry about his sanity, but like I said I don't know him that well," the witch replied in a matter of fact tone.

Her words shocked the entire room of occupants. They had never seen or known this side of the passionate Auror. She always fought for what is right and never questioned it. That is what made her such a good Auror. It was also what made her very dependable. However, to hear her act so nonchalantly about the disasters that had befallen two people and one who was an innocent boy was too much for them to even comprehend.

"I just don't get you Hestia. That doesn't sound like you," Shackelbolt said.

"Let me put it another way then. I was not involved in the debacle of Sirius Black's imprisonment as I was still in training at the time. Yes I do feel bad about what the ministry did to him and I do feel that he should have gotten a fair trial. Nevertheless I don't know what you think I'm supposed to do about it. I am very willing and have been working with the man without a problem. I am just not going to either tread lightly around him or try to apologize for something that I had no part in. If I did then I would only be a hypocrite because I would be asking for something that I don't deserve.

Now, as for Harry Potter, it is the same thing or at least close to it. I was not one of the ones who went to the scene to investigate. I did not have anything to do with his incarceration either. Yes I did believe he was guilty of the crimes, but I didn't go around like the rest of you acting as if the world was ending. I kept my mouth shut and observed as a good Auror is supposed to do. I do feel bad for him as it should never have happened but am I going to go ask for his forgiveness or tip toe around him. So, the answer to that is, no. He needs people to be strong for him and that is what I will do. If he wants to talk with me then I will be willing but I will not take the first move. As I already stated I did nothing wrong and will not be trying to say that I did."

No one knew what to say to her as in a way she was right. She had done nothing wrong in this whole mess. However, it was hard for them all to hear her say what she did. It was as if she were accusing them of betraying Harry and Sirius; to a lesser extent

"Albus, where is Harry now," Molly asked.

"He's currently down in the infirmary with Poppy," Albus replied his voice thick with emotion.

"Can we go and see him," Hermione asked.

"Why would you want to see that traitor," Ron scoffed.

Until now Severus had pretty much kept quiet taking in what everyone had said and the situation that they found themselves in. However for some reason he couldn't help speaking up.

"Mr. Weasley, your lack of a brain still astounds me. Have you not listened to a thing that has been said here? Potter was not guilty of what he did. As loathed as I am to say it but I too feel a little sorry about what has happened to him. I would have thought by now Miss Granger would have finally knocked some common sense into you. She, like everyone else wants to see him and beg for his forgiveness. And that is something that I will not do. I do not beg for someone's forgiveness."

"Why you slimy no good Death Eater," Ron shouted and jumped to his feet with his wand held out towards Snape.

"Mr. Weasley you will sit down and put your wand away," Albus said his voice a little stronger now and more stern then it had been this entire time.

Ron turned and glared at the Headmaster before finally sitting back down and putting his wand away.

"Ron we need to see him. We need to apologize and let him know that we are there for him," Hermione said.

"Albus can we go and see the boy," Arthur asked.

"I am afraid that you cannot at the moment." This once again caused everyone to protest. With a wave of his hand Dumbledore stopped them from their arguing once again. "I will explain why, if you will allow me to. Mr. Potter at the moment is in what seems to be a coma. He is extremely under weight and has somehow been subjected to several crucios. Poppy doesn't know if he will be all right or not. Only time will tell if he is. And if he does awaken we don't know the severity of the damage that his body and mind has taken from the curses."

Molly, Hermione and Tonks all burst out in tears at hearing the severity of what had happened to Harry. It was just too much for them as they all broke down knowing that they had all been a part of the betrayal.

"You are all welcomed to stay here if you so desire to," Albus said his eyes still dimmed.

Many nodded and thanked the man before leaving the room.

Albus waited until everyone had left before he buried his face in his hands and cried. He felt every day of his age. It had been the hard to keep his composure in front of the entire Order. He had been feeling this way since he had received the news but now that he had received the news about Harry's condition, made it only worse for him. He had promised to keep him safe, to protect him from all the evils in the world, only to have been one of those evils in the end.

His mind thought about all of the blood that they had seen on Harry. How it was caked around his scar, in his hair, the dried blood that was all over his face and hands. It was horrible to him; he had never seen anything like that since the first war. He had wondered at first how the boy had gotten so much blood then when he heard about the crucios he realized that it had been the connection that the raven haired boy unfortunately had, with Voldemort. It had to have been the only way that the boy could have been subjected to the curse as he didn't believe that the guards would have done that. He also guessed that the scar had probably opened on several occasions when he was in the midst of a vision. Nevertheless, that still didn't answer one question that the man had. That one question was why the guards hadn't noticed anything.

This was just too much for the old man as he wept harder for the loss of an innocent child. A child that had been burdened with too much at a young age and now had gone through more then any adult should ever have to go through.

Fawkes, who had been silently sitting on his perch and watching the events unfold, could feel the man's heartbreak but he couldn't find it within himself to care as much as he had in the past. With one last look at his master, he burst into flames and vanished.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Remus collected himself after several minutes before standing up and helping Sirius to his feet. He hadn't seen the man this broken since after his escape from Azkaban. He could see the pain in the man's eyes as he silently guided him down the hall towards their rooms.

Remus didn't feel much better as he too felt defeated like he had once again failed his family, James and Lily. He couldn't help wondering what they would say to him right now and could only guess that they would probably yell and scream at him. That at least he guessed Lily would do. As for James, well he would probably hex him so bad that he'd be feeling the effects for weeks. And he knew that he would deserve every bit of their wrath.

The two men walked in silence, lost in their own misery. They reached the portrait of a deer and gave the password that would allow them entrance.

Once inside Sirius crumpled to the floor once again in pain and misery just as he had done outside the infirmary. Remus just knelt down beside his friend and tried to soothe the broken man.

"What have I done? I came back from limbo to be there for Harry and look what I did. I turned my back on the only person that I loved. The one who I thought of as a son and had hoped would be one day. He was the one thing that kept me sane in Azkaban and now I did the same to him. How could I have just done that? Maybe, I really am just like my family, no good at anything. I wasn't a very good friend and now I'm not even a good Godfather. It should have been me that died that night not James and Lily. They would never have done this. I have shamed them and betrayed them more then Peter ever did. I took their trust they had in me and threw it away," Sirius rambled on, his entire body shaking as he cried harder then he ever had done before.

Remus just knelt there sorrow in his eyes as he looked at his friend. He understood what Sirius was going through but to hear the man wish that it had been him to die was just too painful for him. He felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces even though it had already shattered with the news of Harry, this only made the pieces even smaller. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he just stared at his friend wishing there was something he could do help him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

That night darkness descended on the castle as various inhabitants lay in their bed, awake thinking of everything that had happened that night. Many fell asleep crying themselves to sleep as the pain of their betrayal washed over them.

However, in the Gryffindor tower one person was lying awake not from crying or feeling sad about what they had done. This person was seething at the fact that once again he was being pushed to the back and out of the limelight. He had always wanted to be in the limelight but was never given the chance. That is until Harry had gone to Azkaban. Then he found himself getting what he had so wanted in his life, but now that was gone again.

Of course he did feel bad about what happened and knew that Harry couldn't have done what he had been accused of. That however hadn't stopped him from stepping up and acting like he had known that the boy would eventually snap and do something like that. At the time he had relished in the press and how they all wanted to talk to him. He had even been able to join the Order and fight. This was his way of getting everything he wanted and it was easy since Harry had been out of the picture. Now that was once again being taken from him or at least he believed it to be.

Now he had to do something to gain the position back that he had gained while Harry had been incarcerated. He had to find some way to make sure that the life that he always wanted, fame, fortune and everything else that went with it was not lost forever and with Harry back he was afraid and angry that he would just lose it all.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

The strange thing was that even though darkness had befallen the castle because of its occupants, the darkness itself seems to be stemming from the castle itself. It was as if the castle was grieving for a lost piece of itself, a piece that it had sorely missed all these days. The despair that it seemed to be feeling was seeping out of ever corner, out of every niche and filling up the very air.

The scones that were lit throughout seemed to blow out from an invisible wind and plunging all of the halls into utter darkness. Even the ghosts that roamed the halls seem to be floating slowly with miserable expressions on their faces. Peeves sat in the air of a darkened classroom looking melancholy and if a poltergeist could cry that is what he would have been doing.

Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat had round up in a storage closet sitting there meowing as if she had been hurt. It cries seem to almost reverberate off the walls as she wailed in pain.

All the paintings were silent, not even speaking to one another as they too felt the misery that was in the castle. They too began to feel the despair that everything else was feeling. Sir Cadagon who usually was constantly trying to mount his horse just sat beside it looking miserable and if a painting could cry, that is what he was doing as his painting dripped paint down the canvas and onto the floor.

The owlery itself was not immune as well. Not one owl was making any noise. None of them even shifted from their spots or even glanced at each other. It was as if they were taking solace in the comfort of each other. Not one wanted to go hunt or fly either.

All the house elves that were in the kitchens were weeping as they felt the pain and loss from the castle. None of them could concentrate on their work as they huddled together and cried.

Dobby himself was sitting off in a corner of the kitchen with Winky crying and shaking as he and Winky tried to comfort one another. They could feel the pain and it seemed to be stronger for the two of them. It was as if the castle was trying to get them to understand what was happening.

**Well here it is. I hope you all liked it. It's a dark story, I know and it will get a little darker in the next few chapters before it lightens up. I just can't see a betrayal story with Azkaban lightening up to quickly. Please review and let me know how you like this one. **

**Next Chapter we will be going back to Harry and a very surprising event will take place. Also Voldemort will make an appearance.**

**I'm not too sure when I will get the next chapter up but I'm shooting for sometime this weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Wow I was surprised to see that the last chapter got as many reviews as it did but I am pleased to see it. This will be an interesting chapter if a little boring and maybe a little stupid too but I don't think so. I hope you like it and will review.**

Fawkes popped into the infirmary right over Harry's bed. He had always liked the boy since he first met him in his second year on a dying day no less. The boy would always say hi to him and usually gave him a little pet whenever he had been summoned up to the Headmaster's Office. It was this that caused him to help the boy in the Chamber of Secrets. It was also this same feeling, which had brought him here now.

He sat there perched on the top of the bed looking down at the sleeping boy. Like all Phoenix's, he could sense the darkness that had filled the boy's heart and soul. He felt terrible for him as he knew that this was wrong, the boy was as pure as anyone could be. He started to trill a warm and soothing tone as he watched the boy. He didn't see Poppy come into check Harry.

Poppy knowing that she wouldn't get much sleep as Harry was in a critical state decided to go and check him. She was just as worried for the boy's health as the others but not because she had done what they did. Poppy had instead elected to keep her opinions to herself knowing full well that the rest of the world thought of him as a killer. Nevertheless Poppy knew better, after all she had been taking care of him since he first arrived at Hogwarts. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the boy could have never done something so cruel and viscous as they said he did.

Oh she wasn't just playing favorites with her feeling towards Harry. No she had become very fond of him over the years and would watch him when he didn't know. She wanted to make sure that he was as safe as possible. She wanted to make sure that if something was to happen she would be there to help. During this time she found that Harry loved everyone and was willing to help his friends and those who were complete strangers.

She would see how he interacted with those who were his peers and found him to be a very brave and kind person. He was a person that everyone should strive to be like, selfless, considerate, no prejudice, etc. Oh she understood the prejudice that he held against the Slytherins, but she didn't believe that it was exactly prejudiced. To her, it was more like anger and dismay that they would pick on him and his friends or others who weren't as strong as them. No, she knew the anger was born from animosity, but, she couldn't help wishing that he'd had a better life. A life that should have been filled with love, happiness, and carefree moments instead of the treatment that he had received all his life, and that knowledge hurt the normally stern witches' heart when she would think about it.

She reached the bed where Harry was sleeping and stopped as she saw a bird sitting above him. She could hear the trilling notes of the bird and new immediately it was Fawkes. She watched and listened as the bird trilled a soft haunting melody and then a cool soothing one. It was like nothing she had seen before, and his sounds touched her all the way down to her soul. She continued to watch silently as Fawkes finished his song and then gently flew down and perched on Harry's chest.

She was about to step in and tell Fawkes that he needed to return to the Headmaster's office when her eyes widened in shock. Fawkes began to sing again, the same cool song but he was also crying and letting his tears fall onto Harry's chest.

She had never seen a Phoenix do this and it fascinated it. She stood their quietly rooted to the spot and watched on in fascination.

Once Fawkes finished his song and burst away she shook herself out of her reverie and hurried over to Harry. She began checking him once again to see how he was doing.

His vitals were better then they had been but his weight was still worrying as she knew that if a person was too far under weight it could kill them, and they could be subjected to all kinds of illness. She tried to think of a way that would help him without trying to do potions as she knew that they may not be enough or in time to save him. She also noted that he was still extremely dehydrated and that was just as bad as the weight issue. It was then that a light bulb turned on in her head and she thought that they could use a muggle IV to feed him the nutrients and the like that he needed.

There was one thing in the scan that surprised her and that was he for some reason wasn't showing signs or at least not as bad as the signs had been earlier of the Cruciatus.

This baffled the woman as she didn't know how any of his nerves would have healed. Let alone how they could have done it on their own, but she was glad of it. Now the only thing was to make sure he got the proper treatments and that he would awaken soon. With that finished she turned and headed back to room to try to get some sleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

In a small room on the first floor near the Great Hall Molly and Arthur Weasley were just waking up. Molly hurriedly climbed out of bed and went for the bathroom. She'd had a bad night and didn't sleep much as she was too worried about Harry. She still thought that way now and wanted, no needed to see him. She needed to see just how bad he was, how bad they had treated the boy.

Arthur on the other hand looked up and saw his wife rushing into the bathroom. Even though he was awake he really didn't feel like getting up. So instead of doing that he rolled over and shut his eyes to get more sleep.

Molly came hurrying out of the bathroom after a half an hour and stopped in the middle of the room. She glared her famous glare at her still sleeping husband. She had not been happy with him the night before, and this only made it worse. Putting her hands on her hips, she shrilled, "Arthur you get up this instant we need to go and see Harry."

"Molly, I am tired and I really do not wish to see him," Arthur said as he rolled over on his back.

"What in Merlin's name has gotten into you? Last night you agree that Harry gave his wand to his Uncle and now you don't even want to see him. Arthur I just don't understand you. Why don't you tell me what is the matter and why you are acting like this," the woman said in the tone that always meant you had better tell me now and no lying.

Arthur opened his eyes and sat himself up before answering her. "Molly, I agreed about the wand because he would have to have given it to him or at least had somewhere the man could have gotten. He knows that he is supposed to keep his wand with him at times. I don't know how many times Alistair or someone else told him this. I don't know exactly where it was, but it should have been with him in his bed. If it had been his uncle could never have gotten it. That is why I don't wish to see him. Just because it turns out that he had not actually used is wand and did the crime because of his forgetfulness or stupidity he allowed it to happen and therefore guilty. I'm sorry if you don't feel that way Molly but that is how I do," Arthur said.

Molly could only stare at her husband, gaping at him as if she didn't know who he was. She tried to speak but no words would come. Instead she turned around, and headed for the door. Opening it, she was about to leave before she shot a parting comment over her shoulder. "Arthur he may have been a little forgetful as you say but he in no way is guilty. We don't even know where his wand was. So I suggest you think about how cruel you are acting and get up." With that said she left the room, slamming the door behind as she went.

Arthur just sat there staring at where his wife had been just a moment ago. Shaking his briefly he decided he would go ahead and get up now that his wife had gotten him up. After that he would go to the Great Hall and have some breakfast.

Molly hurried through the halls on her way to the Great Hall where she assumed that Dumbledore would be. She wanted to see if it was all right for her to go and see Harry. At the moment she was fuming at her husband. _'The audacity of him, who does he think he is. Harry didn't do anything it was us that did. We were the ones to betray his trust, mercilessly to throw him into the horrid place, it was us who turned our backs on a boy who needed us and considered us family,' she thought as she hurried on her way._

She pushed the doors open and walked in expecting to see everyone else. However to her surprise she was the only one there. A deep frown soon appeared on her face and her forehead crinkled in worry. She couldn't help thinking the worse as she turned and hurried back out of the Great Hall. She was going to go and speak with Harry with, or without the Headmaster's permission.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Meanwhile up in the Gryffindor common room the rest of the Weasley family and Hermione were all sitting around waiting, for Ron to hurry and come down.

Hermione looked as if she would burst into tears at any moment. Her eyes were puffy and red, showing clearly that she had been crying the night before. The normally bossy girl was just sitting there in one of the chairs silently as she though about what had happened.

She couldn't help remembering the times that Harry had helped her out. Like in first year when he came to her rescue against the Mountain Troll or, when he was worried about her in the lake during their fourth year or even in fifth year when they went to the DOM where he tried to help her in the battle even though he was fighting more Death Eaters then any of them.

Thinking back on all this, she couldn't imagine why she ever betrayed him. Harry had been nothing but kind her even standing up to those who called her names. He didn't care that she was known as a Brainiac or a know-it-all like some would snicker and say behind her book. He had liked her for who she was not what she was or what she liked. He had liked her for who she was. He had been a true friend and that was something she could not say about herself.

At this time all she could hope was that Harry would forgive her for what she had done, for they she acted towards him when everyone thought he had killed all those muggles. However, somewhere inside her told her that this would not happen and that was why she cried so much last night and this morning.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

The twins were sitting together on one of the couches with their heads together. It made it look and anyone who knew the twins, they were talking about some prank they would pull at some point in the day. That was however far from what they were discussing as they talked in almost hush whisper about Harry and their part in the entire mess. If they had everyone would have been surprised by their maturity.

"I don't about you bro, but I cannot believe we fell for that," Fred said

"I know, it's like we killed apart of ourselves," George replied.

"We did. He was our investor, the one that gave us all the money to start our shop. I feel horrible, what about you?" Fred asked.

"Yea I know what you mean. We betrayed the only person that ever believed in our pranks and what we could. He was the one who knew that we could make a successful prank shop."

"What are we going to do," Fred asked.

"Well when he wakes, we will have to beg for forgiveness."

"Hey maybe we could do it the way we do with Mum when we mess up," Fred suddenly said.

"No you dolt," George said and smacked his twin upside the head. "That won't work. We have to do it a different way, something that will prove to him how sorry we are for having believed the lies and betraying him the way that we did."

"I just hope he'll forgive us. He was a fun guy to be around, and he was like a little brother, but one who was much better then Ronnikins."

"Let's pull a prank on our dear little brother," Fred replied suddenly sounding a little better.

"I don't feel like it," George said.

Fred just stared at his brother in horror. He had never heard of his twin not wanting to do a prank.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Charlie and Bill sat off in different corner thinking about what had happened. They too felt bad but nowhere near as bad as the others did. They knew Harry and had liked the kid but they didn't know him as well as the others had. Still they were ashamed of how everyone acted. Now though they didn't know what to do or think.

"Can you believe it, Harry was innocent all this time," Charlie remarked to his brother.

"Yea I know. It's hard to believe that we would make such a mistake again, especially after that huge mistake that was made with Sirius Black."

"So what do you think about it. I know you're like me and didn't really know him all that well. I had only met him briefly in his first year and then talked with him a little when we went to the World Cup and then I met him again for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. However I don't think I really knew him," Charlie remarked.

"I know what you mean brother maybe that is why we believed the facts immediately. I don't know but I for one am a little ashamed of myself for having done what I did,' Bill remarked.

"So do you think Harry will forgive everyone? I know that I really don't deserve it but I can't help thinking that I would like it," Charlie stated.

"If I look at logically I would say that he will probably not forgive any one for this. I know if it had been me I wouldn't. As for the rest of what you said, I have to agree with you on that. I guess all we can do is just wait and see," Bill replied noncommittally.

"I have always wondered why he was so important to the war. I mean Dumbledore acted as of he was the only way of winning, as if he were some kind of key. If that is true why would he have been so quick to turn away?"

"I don't know Charlie. I just don't know. Whatever it is that Dumbledore thinks Harry is supposed to do, I hope he will. However I don't have a very good feeling about it," Bill replied allowing himself to slip into his thoughts. The thoughts that he had put at the back of his mind since Harry's fifth year but were now brought to the forefront with Charlie's question.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Draco was just getting out of the shower in his room down in the Dungeons. He had a green towel wrapped around his waist as he strolled over to his armoire to look for something to where.

The day before he had done the craziest thing that he had ever done and that was to get the evidence that was needed to secure Potter's release. At the time he hadn't really thought about but just did it. Later that night and now he couldn't help but be angry at him for having actually helped Potter, his rival.

Of all the idiotic stupid compulsive things to do he had to do the one thing that he would never have done in the past. However he was to truly be honest with himself, he would have said that Potter was a kind and wonderful person who deserved his innocence and happiness.

This thought only made him angrier towards himself as he stepped over to his mirror to make sure that the silver shirt he was wearing was neat without any wrinkles and looked the perfect. He was mumbling to himself the whole time about being weak, something that a Malfoy never was. Looking at himself he sneered, one of those sneers that made a person cower back but not in the way that Severus Snape could do. It was a sneer that told him exactly how loathed he was at himself.

Once he had made sure that his clothes were perfect and his hair, he grabbed the forest green robe that was hanging on the back of his door and stalked out of the room. It wasn't the gracefulness that he usually showed as he was in no mood to show that to any one. He was just too angry with himself at the present.

Draco made his way up from the dungeons and headed for the Great Hall to get some breakfast. He could hear his stomach rumbling as he got closer. He only hoped that he didn't have to deal with the Weasleys this early in the morning, even though it was eleven in the morning.

Just because Draco had joined the light side and the Order of the Phoenix didn't mean he stopped being his usual snarky, self-centered, arrogant boy that he always. No matter what he did not like that family. It wasn't because of what they did but it was their attitude toward everything. They were quick to condemn someone because of their last name and even when they found they were wrong, they would never admit it. Ron he found was the worst of the lot as he held grudges and treated him as bad as he had been the last while towards Harry. Draco wanted so badly to hex the red headed idiot but stopped short from doing that knowing that if he did Dumbledore would throw him to the side.

Yes Draco was just as quick as them to judge a person by the name. That had been instilled in him since he was a child. He still did this because he didn't see anything wrong with it. However, unlike his dear father, he was at times willing to admit that he was wrong about someone. So far the only person that he had admitted he had been wrong about was Hermione Granger. He had come to find that even though she was a Mudblood, she was actually a very nice and kind person.

Draco walked into the Great Hall and strolled over to the Slytherin table where he sat down in his usual seat. Soon a plate full of food and a cup of coffee appeared in front of him. Before eating he took a glance around to see who else was in there. His brows rose up to his hairline as he noticed that he was the only one there. Shaking his slightly he turned back to his food knowing full well that everyone was in the Infirmary.

Taking a bit of his scrambled eggs he noticed the Daily Prophet sitting beside him. Shrugging his shoulder a little he picked it up and opened to see what news there was after he had put down his fork. After all, he was a Malfoy and they don't eat and read at the same time, it is just shows bad breeding and no manners. Opening the paper he saw the front page and what looked like a smile formed on his pale face.

**Harry Potter Found Innocent**

**Yesterday afternoon it was found that Harry Potter who had been sentenced to Azkaban for the cold blooded murders of several muggles was indeed innocent. The latest information that the Ministry received clearly shows that Lucius Malfoy with the help of Harry Potter's very own Uncle Vernon Dursley set him up. **

**Mr. Dursley had stolen Mr. Potter's wand while he slept and gave it Lucius Malfoy the night before the attack. It was Lucius Malfoy that killed the muggles with Mr. Potter's own wand. He then left it by one of the bodies so that it would be found by the Aurors.**

**When the Minister was asked what was being done with Mr. Dursley and Mr. Malfoy he had the following to say. **

"**We at the Ministry would like to extend our apologies to Mr. Potter for a grave error that we made. At the present we have ordered the immediate arrest of Lucius Malfoy. Once he is apprehended he will be tried for the murders and various other crimes as he is a supporter of You-Know-Who.**

**Mr. Dursley has not been arrested and will not be charged with any crimes. We don't feel that the man should be held accountable in anyway as he was a victim just as mush as the young Mr. Potter."**

**When asked when Mr. Potter would be released from Azkaban, the Minister had the following to say.**

"**Mr. Potter was released late last evening into the care of Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore and was taken immediately to Hogwarts where he was to be checked over by the healer there. We have yet to hear of his health but wait to hear. We hope that he will be perfectly fine and that no lasting damage has been done. I have ordered his belongings to be released once again to him. I have also ordered a sum of one million galleons to be given to Mr. Potter as restitution for what has been done to him.**

**We then asked him if he thought the Mr. Potter would once again help in the fight with the Dark Lord.**

"**I am very certain that he will help us. He is after all the Boy-Who-Lived and would do anything to see the Dark Lord destroyed. Mr. Potter is a very loyal and caring human being. I am sure that we will see him once again out there fighting for all of us."**

**We here at the Ministry would like to send out our own apologies to young boy that we willingly turned on. It was not the first time but we can only hope and pray to Merlin that Mr. Potter will be able to help us in our dark time.**

**Written By: Rite Skeeter**

Draco gave a snort at the pompous attitude that Fudge used as well as Skeeter. With what they did to Potter, vilifying him as a criminal, a Death Eater and now trying to get back into Potter's good graces was so ironic. His snort soon became a full blown sarcastic laugh as he put the paper down and went back to his meal.

He didn't believe for one minute that Potter would be so willing to forgive them. However he couldn't help hoping that the golden boy would help them in this war. He didn't relish the idea of an indefinite war or his life being taken before he was ready.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

In the Infirmary everyone had gathered around Harry's bed. Poppy had told them that they could talk to him and he would probably hear them. She also explained that his breathing was better as well as his nerves but she cautioned them that he was by no means out of the woods yet. They only nodded at her in understanding.

"Harry, its Hermione. I hope you can hear me," she said her voice cracking. 'I just want to say that I am so sorry for what I did and how I acted. I should have never believed you capable of that. I hope you will come back to us and allow us all to apologize to you properly, especially me," she said her voice breaking even further before she turned and ran out of the room.

They knew how the girl felt as they felt the same way. However no one went to follow her as they too wanted to speak with the raven haired boy who was lying unconscious on the bed.

Ginny went next as she had been holding his hand and caressing it gently, tears falling from her eyes. Her voice cracked like Hermione's as she began to speak. "Harry, it's me Ginny. You know the little red head that had a crush on you. I don't know what to say but I want you to know that I am sorry I turned on you. You were there for me and saved my first year of school. I should have known better then to believe what everyone was saying. I should have stood by your side, like you had always done with me. I hope you will get better. Harry, we all need you and, I for one hope that you will forgive me for what I did." At this she completely broke down crying and shaking as her Mother gently took her into her arms and hugged her.

"Harryikins it's us Forge and Gred the greatest pranksters since the Marauders. You helped us with our shop, believed in us and even gave us the money. We are sorry for what we did to you. We both hope that you will come back and we can once again be friends like we should have been," George said for the two.

"Harry dear its Molly Weasley. I hope you will get better soon. That way I can help get you fattened up again and fuss over you like I used to always do. This caused everyone in the room to giggle and chuckle but soon stopped by the woman's well known glare. She turned back to the unconscious boy and continued. "You were so much like a son to me Harry. You know that right; well if you didn't then you know now. I don't know why I did what I did but I apologize for it. I know that I hurt you deeply with all of the hateful and spiteful things I said. I don't if you will forgive me but I would like the chance and have you once again be another son to me," Molly said her own voice now breaking with sadness and despair. She was still holding Ginny when she said this as the girl wouldn't let go.

Bill and Charlie not knowing exactly what to say just said hello to him and like the others apologized.

The Weasley family decided to leave the infirmary and get something to eat as they hadn't done so yet, and thought that Sirius, Remus and Albus should be there alone with him.

"Oh Merlin Harry I cannot believe this happened to you or that I had a part in it. I die trying to save you only to have that blasted veil spit me back out because I wasn't dead. Then I turn on you and believe that you were a murderer. It had been thoughts of you that had kept me sane in that hell hole, the need to protect you. I had promised your parents that I would always be there for you and help you and look at what I go and do. I am obviously worthless and of no use to any one. I am so sorry pup, I should have believed you. I should have stood by your side no matter what. Nevertheless I go and do what everyone else did it to you. Please pup, come back to me. I love you so much and I'm so, so sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me," Sirius spoke softly as he ran his hand through Harry's matted hair trying to get some of the tangles out without hurting him and send him some comfort as well.

"Hey cub it's me, Remus, Moony, Professor Lupin, I just want to say that I am sorry. You were a part of my pack you know, the wolf considered you the youngest of it. I wish that I could go back and use a time turner to change things but you know how dangerous that is. I wish that I could take your pain away. Harry, just come back to us and we will work this out together. I hope you forgive me for my foolishness," Remus said, his own voice cracking and sounding wearier then it was the day after the full moon.

"Why don't the two of you go to the kitchens and get something to eat," Albus said softly. The two men gave slight nods as they slowly made their way out.

Albus conjured a soft plush chair and pulled it up along side the bed. He brushed some of Harry's hair out of his face that had fallen down when Sirius was brushing it. In the light the man looked much older then he ever did as he stared at the boy he had once loved so dearly."

"Harry, I don't really know if you can hear me, but I hope that you can. I don't know if you know but it was Lucius Malfoy and your very own Uncle who killed those innocent people. It was Mr. Dursley who stole your wand and gave it to Lucius. I am so sorry that I failed you. I know that I have failed you before, especially when I told you the Prophecy and how I made you take Occlumency lessons with Severus. However I feel this was the worse of the failures that I did to you.

Harry you trusted me to help you. I know that I lost a lot of your respect that night when I finally told you the Prophecy. I had hoped that I would one day regain your trust, only to shatter what was left, just a few weeks later.

I should have known even though I'm not all knowing but I should have known anyway. You were so scared about having killed Professor Quirrell in your first year. You were so upset that Mr. Diggory had died, that you blamed yourself for it. I should have realized that something didn't smell right as the muggles would say about the whole thing. Alas I did not and turned my back on you. I allowed you to go to Azkaban; a place I know is horrible with, or without the Dementors there. I looked down on you with disdain, with anger, and hurt that you would have done such a thing.

Harry I am so sorry that I failed you once again. I fear this time, you will never forgive me or trust me again. And you know I do not deserve it, not this time. All I hope is that you will return to the land of the living and start your life again. I want you to be happy for once, to have a life that I know you craved so much when you were younger."

Albus couldn't help bow his head in shame. His blue eyes no longer twinkling as he allowed tears to fall down his aged face. He held onto the boy's hand as he did this trying to give him the strength that he needed to get better.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Hermione after she had fled the infirmary in tears she ran all the way back to the Gryffindor Tower. She just wanted to be alone at the moment as all of the pain and misery that she had caused overwhelmed her.

She shouted the password and ran into the common room, where she was about to sit down in one of the chairs by the fire and cry her eyes out. However, she noticed Ron sitting in another corner. Her whole demeanor changed at seeing him and remembering that he had not been in the infirmary with them. Making a quick decision, she stormed across the room and stood in front of the lanky red head that she saw was reading a book on Quidditch.

Putting her hand son her hips she began to shout at him. "Where were you Ronald? Why were you not in the Infirmary? "

Ron looked up at her and blinked several times before answering, trying to rein his own temper in. "Look 'Mione you and everyone else can go and apologize to him but I will not."

"Why is that Ronald? He was after all your friend."

"Oh yes he was my friend," he replied sarcastically which took her off guard. "Listen 'Mione I don't care if he was my friend or not but I will not apologize to him. He was in fact involved so how and I know it. I am sick and tired of hearing about the bloody boy who lived. That is all anyone talks about, or cares about. He is nothing but a danger to us all and I want nothing to do with him."

"That is not true Ron and you know," she said still in a huff.

"Oh yea it is and you bloody well know it. He's the one who gets all of the attention. He's the one who is supposed to be the chosen one. He is not any of that. He is only a danger a threat to us all," Ron replied his voice rising in tone.

"How can you say that?"

"He had that connection to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Known. He's just as crazy at he is and you know it. Damn it Hermione wake up and see it. Harry is not our friend and never has been. He has always gotten us into danger and I for one am not going to let him do it again. Besides I am just as important or more with what I can do now. What can he do, he's been in Azkaban and is probably insane," Ron said.

"I cannot believe you Ronald. You know that he didn't do it and he is not a danger to us," Hermione shouted at him.

"You are a fool if you believe that, and I for one am no longer going to be thought of like that or the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived. I will be the one who comes out better then he does," Ron shouted right back at her, a smug expression appearing on his face.

Hermione didn't know what to say about this and so she gave a huff and stormed over to the fireplace.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

_Inside Harry's Mind_

_Harry was sitting in a beautiful green meadow with small white flowers growing wild in the area. Large trees grew around the edges of the area; various small animals could be seen romping through the meadow or the trees. The sky was a bright blue with only a few fluffy white clouds hanging in the air. The sun itself was beating down on him, making him feel warm and safe. A small lake sat in front of him, where he watched lazily as a few fish jumped out of the water and splashed back into it._

_He gave a ghost of a smile at seeing this. He felt at peace here as if he'd finally come home. Yes this was his home and he loved it._

_Suddenly, he heard various voices calling to him. He looked up at the sky with a puzzled expression trying to see if he heard correctly. The voices came again but this time instead of a puzzled expression on his face it morphed into a look of anger. He couldn't exactly hear what the words all were but he could make out some of the voices. He listened intently trying to hear more but the voices were further away then he originally thought._

_Soon it was only one voice and he was somehow able to make out all of the words that were spoken to him. He felt anger well up inside him as he listened. He couldn't understand the audacity of the person saying what they were to him. All he wanted to do at the moment was to rip their heart out like it had done to him._

_It was at that point that he felt a strange pull on him. He started fighting it, not wanting to go back as he suspected the pull wanted him to. This was his home, the place that he loved and wanted to be at. He didn't want to hear or see that voice ever again or the other voices for that matter._

_However the pull was just too strong for him and he soon gave in. He felt himself floating up into the air. He didn't want to go but he was going anyway. It was then that a strange expression came over him, it was one that did not look right on his face. It was one that no one was going to like when he saw them again._

**Well here it is and all I can say is I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if you read pity into the story but that is not what I was going for. I felt the characters needed to do some introspection and just feel downright sad at themselves for what they did not actual pity. **

**So please review and let me know what you really thought of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Wow a lot of reviews again on the last chapter. I cannot thank you all for the wonderful reviews that I keep getting. I would especially like to give a huge thank you to all of those who are reading and reviewing faithfully. **

**Warning: This chapter is a little dark and maybe a little boring until the end that is. If you have and questions about this one please feel free to leave it in a review, and I will do my best to answer your question.**

Harry felt himself pushed back into his body and all of the pain and nightmares returned in a gale of pictures and feelings. He didn't even try to open his eyes as tears leaked out from underneath the lids. All he wanted was to retreat, to forget the pain that had been thrown out him from every direction. He didn't want to be alive, no his life had been horrible and now here he was alive once again.

He could smell the sterile air as it hit his nose and it made him just a bit curious as to where he was. This was definitely Azkaban as it had a foul and disgusting odor about it. However, his mind was still racing through the memories and he couldn't get his bearings at the moment.

A warm soothing comfortable inviting, feeling washed over him and he relaxed slightly after having not realized that his entire body tightened up like a rubber band when he first came back. This feeling was also helping with his jumbled mind at the moment which was a relief. Once his mind was no longer jumbled he could remember everything that happened.

He remembered being accused of killing muggles, he remembered the Wizarding world turning on him and sentencing him to Azkaban. He remembered how the Minister had gleefully told him of his sentence. The faces of all his former friends and even his Godfather when they sentenced him, how they looked ashamed and hurt that he would have done something so heinous as he had been accused of. All the hurt and betrayal that he felt as they dragged him away to the prison and how the Aurors sneered at him and told him that he was no better then the Dark Lord and deserved the kiss if the Dementors had still been guarding the prison.

His mind shifted and organized all of these thoughts and those that he had seen from having been trapped in Voldemort's mind. He could still feel the pain that he was subjected to, from all the visions when the man tortured people. How his scar had opened on several occasions and blood seeped out and dripped down his face from some of those horrible visions. He could still see the innocent muggles being tortured into insanity before being killed by the killing curse.

It was too much for him and he silently begged to go back to the meadow. There he didn't have to feel any pain, no betrayal. He could just be himself there, relaxing in the grass and playing with it. There he could be just himself with no worries, no sense of right or wrong. There he was Harry Potter a boy and not the Boy-Who-Lived. It was the only place for the first time in his life he actually was at peace. All this began to make him angry. Angrier then any one would have thought he could get.

His mind soon began telling him that he had to get out from wherever he was. He started to open his eyes as he struggled to get up but stopped as soon as he heard footsteps. Laying back down and keeping his eyes closed he listened for the footsteps. His hearing listened as they drew closer and he became fearful of whoever it was. Deciding it was better, he lay there still and silent as the foot steps stopped near him. Whoever it was he wasn't about to let them know he was awake.

He tensed when he felt someone running their hand through his hair. Quickly willing his body to relax, to seem as if he was still a sleep he waited with bated breath, for the person to either speak or attack.

"Harry I hope you can hear me. I don't know where you are but I want you to come back. I am so sorry for what happened. I should have known better then to think you could kill in cold blood." He heard the voice say and felt the hand now carding his hair as he lay there silently.

Harry recognized the voice and wanted to growl, to scream and shout at the man. It was the voice of Sirius Black, his Godfather. The one person he would have never thought to turn on him like the others had. Especially after he had not only believed the man but also helped him to escape from being given the Dementor's kiss.

However, Sirius had done just that, he turned his back on him and believed that he could murder someone in cold blood. And, he had done this just a week after having returned from the veil.

Harry could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and a lump in his throat. He fought desperately to keep the man from seeing this. He wanted so desperately to open his eyes and start screaming at his former Godfather but he just couldn't. He was not ready to face the man, not after what he had gone through all alone.

"I should have known that it was a set up. That you had nothing to do with those innocent people being killed and had been telling the truth all along. I should have listened to you, stood by your side no matter what the consequences were. Merlin, I am really stupid, you wouldn't allow me to kill Peter." Sirius spat the name. "I should have remembered that and how you didn't want to me to be a killer.

Harry could hear Sirius' voice cracking and he knew that his former Godfather was having a hard time talking and was probably even crying. However Harry didn't feel like trying to talk or even let the man know he was awake. All he wanted was for the man to go away and leave him alone.

"Harry I know it's no excuse but I believed it, believed what they were saying about you. My mind was just so messed up from having been behind that veil and still messed up from my time in Azkaban that it was just easy not to believe. What made it even more believable was that Dumbledore said you did it and he had proof as did the Ministry. At that point all I could do was to believe it and I became very angry with you. I was angry because I thought that you had betrayed my faith, the trust that I had in you to do the right thing. It was also because I thought that you had betrayed the memory of your parents by doing what they said.

Kiddo, I wish I could change it, to use a time turner to go back, and keep you from being sent to Azkaban for a crime you didn't commit just as they did to me.

I failed again and this time I failed the one person I swore never to do that too, you. I also did what I feared the most and that was failing your parents," Sirius said and he choked back a sob. "I just hope that you can forgive me."

"That's enough of that depressing nonsense, I do have some good news for you," Sirius said changing the subject. He still didn't know if Harry could hear him or not but he was going to assume he did and say everything he needed and wanted to, all of the things that he should have said years ago. "Once you wake up and can leave here you get to come and live with me and Remus. That's right I was finally found innocent the day before your trial. The traitor was caught by Moody on a mission a couple of days before. He confessed to everything under Vertiaserum and Fudge had no choice but to pardon me. That was why I was sitting there in the court room the day of your trial and sentence. So you see you can come and live with us just like we talked about when we first met. However you have to get better and come back. I want you to come back to me. I want to be that family we talked about. Harry We, no I am so sorry for what I did to you and I want you to know how sorry I am." Sirius replied his voice choking up a bit.

He fell silent as he just kept carding the long black hair of Harry's as he watched the boy that he hurt in so many ways sleep peacefully. He wondered where Harry was and if he was all right. He wondered if he would ever come back to them, to him.

Harry didn't know how much longer he could fake sleep and not explode on the man. Luckily, that didn't happen as he felt the man stop playing with his hair and leave the room. He gave a small sigh of relief as he was once again alone.

With what Sirius said he was certain that he was back at Hogwarts and probably in the infirmary. _'Of course I didn't do it,' he angrily told himself. _

He carefully and slowly opened his eyes not knowing if it was day or night but hoping that it was dark as he didn't think his eyes could take the bright light. It took him several tries before he finally succeeded. To his relief the room was entirely dark except for a small sliver of light that he assumed was the moon. He also realized that he was in the infirmary at Hogwarts.

_He may be awake and was able to understand every word Sirius said to him but that didn't stop him from being confused. Yes, he understood that he was innocent from what Sirius said which was about time. However he couldn't help asking himself about why he was at Hogwarts. And how did he get there. He also couldn't figure out why Sirius of all people was the only to visit him. He shook his lightly from side to side trying to get rid of the cobwebs that had taken residence in his brain._

He tried to sit up but found his body protested too much and so he just laid there staring up at the ceiling. He also noticed that there was a strange needle poking out of his arm and he scowled at seeing it. He didn't like it at all and thought about removing but then changed his mind. It would give him away if someone were to come in and see it missing. Soon though he found himself feeling happy for the first time in a long time as he now knew that he was once again back at the only home he had truly known and loved. However that feeling soon vanished to be replaced with anger. Now angry he glared up and directed toward all of those who had betrayed him, who actually thought he could kill people in cold blood. He had to get out of here and get out soon. There was no way he would see them or talk them. He couldn't, he knew his anger would be belted out until there was no more.

However his anger only intensified as he remembered all of those voices that seemed to be in the distance when he was in his field of dream and innocence. Now he fully recognized them and he understood more of what they were saying to him. How they had been so sorry to not believe him and how they wanted him to forgive them. This was too much, especially after everything that took place. Soon his anger subsided and he fell to sleep, his dreams filled with the betrayals and the hurt that he had felt.

The last conscious thought he had was, _'there is no way in hell I will ever forgive them.'_

The following morning dawned and the Great Hall was filled with those staying at the castle. They were all eating breakfast and quietly talking amongst themselves. The conversations varied from Harry to how Voldemort was stepping up the attacks and killing more and more people. Of how they just didn't have the people who could effectively fight the vile Dark Lord and his minions. Nevertheless, even with that being discussed the main topic was Harry and how they all hoped he would get well soon. That is all but Ron and his dad.

Arthur just looked like his usual chipper self in the morning and acting as if nothing really happened. Which was a sad thing, the rest of the Great Hall thought, the man used to love having Harry around, and was always willing to allow the boy to come over in the summer or animatedly having someone who was willing to sit down and explain muggle inventions that the man would come across in his job for the ministry.

Ron on the other hand wasn't as much of surprise to most of those gathered. The boy had always been jealous of Harry even though the only time he ever really showed it was in their fourth year. They had all seen the change in the red head ever since Harry was sent to prison. They saw how he would talk to any one about Harry and how he'd been there to keep his best mate from doing anything to bad. They would watch as the rest of the Gryffindor students would look up to him and go to him if they had any problems. This was something that the students had done to Harry and knew that the raven haired boy hated it but still allowed it to continue.

Over the course of the year they watched as the red head began to get a big head and it was filled with so much pompous self righteousness that it had made them feel upset and angry at him. Still they never did do anything to curb his ego as they too had believed that Harry had done those things.

Now, however, they knew the real truth, they couldn't help but seeing the red head in a new light. And it disgusted the others, even his mother at the way he was acting. Something would have to be done to deflate his over inflated head before he did something he would regret as well as they would.

Sirius was pushing his food around with his fork and looking forlorn. Remus saw this and guessed that his friend was upset at himself and worried about Harry. He too was upset and worried but knew his friend was taking it harder.

"Sirius you need to eat something instead of playing with it," Remus calmly said to his friend.

"I can't Moony. I don't feel hungry and I'm worried."

"We're all worried about Harry. Sirius, you cannot go on like this. Harry will get better in time, and if he's to come and live with us, then you have to also be healthy." Remus calmly scolded his friend.

"I guess you're right. Only thing is that I'm just not hungry."

Remus sighed and turned back to his own plate knowing that there was no way of reasoning with Sirius.

The doors to the Great Hall burst open and Madam Pomfrey was standing in the huge door frame smiling and beaming from ear to ear.

Albus quickly stood up and put a sonorous charm so she could hear him. "What is wrong Poppy? Is there something wrong with Mr. Potter," he asked.

"Albus he's awake," was all she said before turning and heading back to the infirmary.

The entire halls occupants, except for Arthur and Ron gasped in relief and jumped to their feet. As one large group they raced out and down the hall to see Harry. Sirius was in the lead and even switched to Padfoot to get there before any of the others could.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Harry awoke and slowly opened his eyes but quickly shut them when the light from the sun smacked him right in the face. Having awakened last night in darkness and lived in it for year now the light was just too bright for his extremely sensitive eyes. Only thing is that he didn't realize that Poppy was checking him over. That is he didn't until he heard a gasp come from his side.

He moaned a little as he knew that she had or at least someone knew that he was awake. This was in no way something that he neither wanted nor needed at the moment. He tried pretending that he was still asleep, that is until he was told to open his eyes and the person knew he was awake. So with another moan and a groan he slowly opened his eyes trying to get them adjusted to the light.

"I am pleased to see you have awakened from your coma," the matron said as she continued waving her wand over him. He nodded slightly not sure if his mouth would work.

Poppy finished her medical scan and was pleased that he was a little better even though he was still badly malnourished and was still suffering from the after effects of the Crucio.

"Would you like some water Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded tentatively not sure if he really wanted to talk.

"I will get you some. Now you just lay there and relax," she told him sternly before leaving to get his water.

Harry did just that but his mind was trying to think of a way he could disappear that was what he wanted to do instead of facing everyone. He knew that she would inform everyone and they'd be here. They'd be groveling and begging for forgiveness and he was in no way going to give them what they wanted. Also, he knew that he would be yelling and screaming at them for their betrayal. Yet at the same time, he was curious as to why he was here. Soon Madam Pomfrey returned with a cup of water and helped him to sip it.

"Do not drink it to fast or two much as you have had no liquid in a few days, how much longer then that I cannot be sure of as you have only been under my care once again for a few days. Now if you will excuse me I must go and inform the Headmaster. With that she said, she turned on her heel and practically ran out of the room.

He let his head fall back onto the pillow as he lifted enough to sip the water and sigh in resignation. He knew that they'd be here any moment and he was not looking forward to this conversation. Then an idea came to him and a smirk came over him. _'This would work and it would be good.'_

It wasn't long before he heard the doors swing open and feet rushing across the floor towards him. He silently braced himself for the initial confrontation that was about to take and place. He inwardly smirked at what he was about to do to them.

The first thing that he felt or heard was a bark and a large dog hop onto his bed and come up to his face. He could see him if he were too lower his eyes but that just wouldn't do. Instead he tried to keep his face void of all emotion and continue to look up at the ceiling as if it were the most fascinating thin he had ever seen. He could feel the dog licking his entire. Anger welled up inside at Sirius' action. This was by far not what he wanted at the present.

"I'm pleased to see you awake Harry," Dumbledore started. "We have all been extremely worried about you since you arrived." Harry couldn't help internally rolling his eyes at the jovial man and knew even without looking that the man had that infernal twinkle in his eyes. Albus conjured a chair and sat by Harry's bed for the talk that Harry knew was coming and he wanted nothing more then to rip the man's beard off.

"You probably want to know why you are here and not in Azkaban?" Harry did want to know this but kept silent, not even give a nod. He also kept his eyes looking upward he wasn't about to loot at the traitors, not yet at least.

All the occupants noticed that Harry hadn't acknowledged Dumbledore and this worried them, worried them for the boys' sanity. Nevertheless they kept quiet knowing that Dumbledore had seen this and yet chose to ignore how Harry was reacting

"A few days ago I received news that was irrefutable to your innocence. This information came from a loyal member of the Order. I immediately went to the Ministry with it but found that they also received this information. I then had the Minister pardon you immediately and I went along with Remus and your Godfather to retrieve you from Azkaban."

_'So that's why I'm here. It's about time that they saw their mistake. However, if they think I'm forgiving them, then they better thing again,' Harry thought to himself._

He just wanted them to leave now that they had explained his reason for being here. Instead of speaking as he would have done in the past, he kept his silence and his staring up.

Hermione noticed that nothing the Headmaster said got a reaction from her former friend. She was beginning to feel her heart beat faster as she feared that his mind may have snapped.

'Those who perpetrated this unspeakable crime against you were Lucius Malfoy and your Uncle Vernon," Albus calmly continued to say.

_'So it was Malfoy, that doesn't surprise but Uncle Vernon. I knew that he hated me but I would have never thought he would actually work with someone who he considered a freak. And Malfoy working with a Muggle, now that is funny," Harry thought to himself._

Now the entire room was thoroughly worried about Harry's reaction. They were certain this would have got him to say something, scream, rant or, rave but something not the dead silence that he was giving them.

Sirius who was still lying by Harry as Padfoot soon popped back to his human form and grabbed Harry pulling him to his chest. He didn't feel how tense Harry got when he did this. He just rocked him lightly and told him how sorry he was and how he hoped he could forgive him for being such an idiot.

Anger now was welling up in him even more then it had been as Sirius continued to hold him and rock him back and forth. He was about to try to say something to the man, the one who should have stayed by his side. However, if he did, then he'd ruin his plan if he were to do that and so he just kept silent and let the man hold him. That didn't mean that he was going melt in the embrace, oh no that would give the man a little confidence in him for forgiving him.

"Harry I am so sorry too. I should have known better. I should have stood by you," Remus replied.

"I am too Harry. You were always there for me and I turned away when you needed the most. I hope you can forgive me," Hermione sniffled as her eyes were filled with unshed tears. She was so happy that her friend was awake and would be all right.

"Hey Harry I'm really sorry for turning on you. You saved me in my first year and then I go and do a stupid thing like this. Please forgive me," Ginny said.

Molly pushed forward and forced Sirius to let go of Harry so that she could hug and hold him. "Oh Harry dear I should have known. You were always kind to everyone, willing to protect us all. You couldn't hurt a fairy if you wanted to. You are too sweet of a boy for that. I hope you can accept my apology," Molly said now thoroughly crying.

Every other person spoke of how they were sorry for not believing in him and how they hoped he could forgive them. Once they were done they silently waited, hoping Harry would speak to them, but he didn't he just sat tensed up in Molly's arms as she had held him the entire once she got him away from Sirius.

No one knew what to say or do that would help the situation any further. They all stood their trying to send their apologies to Harry and silently asking for forgiveness. Still that didn't work and soon he was laid back down and once again covered with the blanket. He stared up at the ceiling avoiding any eye contact whatsoever.

After seeing they weren't going to get any answer or even one word from the young man they slowly made their way out promising to visit later. He still made no movement whatsoever to acknowledge he had heard them.

He was fuming inside at what they said and how they acted. It was as if they all thought an apology would be all that it took to get him to forgive them. He gave a small laugh at their idiocy. There was no way he would ever forgive them. Oh no they took his innocence and threw it away.

It had already been bad enough when Dumbledore dumped the damn prophecy on him and put the weight of the world on his shoulders. That was only the beginning of his innocence being taken; the rest of it was soon taken as well. Now all he wanted was to disappear and leave them to their own creation

In Azkaban all he had was the time, time to remember and mull over all the betrayals in the darkness of the damp cell. The worse was Sirius as he had been so grateful that he returned to him and that he actually didn't kill him. He was the only adult that he ever thought of us as a father. He had cried many days remembering how his is life had been better even with Voldemort after him and all of his fame then how it was taken in a blink of an eye. All because two people who hated him decided to put their mutual hate aside and actually work together in this plan.

He gave a snort at this and started trying to work on a plan to get out of here and as far away from these people as possible. All he wanted at the moment was to start enjoying his life for him and that was what he would do.

He didn't know how long it had been when he felt a heavy weight on his legs. He looked down to see Padfoot sitting there and he became angry once again. He noticed that the dog was sleeping which was a blessing for him. He stole a look around to see if there was anyone else around. Since it was just him and the mutt were the only ones around a cross between a sneer and smirk crossed his face. Oh he knew exactly what he was about to do and it was going to be good.

He slowly worked himself into a sitting position or at least half way making sure not to disturb the dog. He took a deep breath and let it out before reaching down with both hands and lightly putting them on the dog's side. He counted to ten in his head and gave the dog the hardest push that he could in the weakened state that he was currently. To his luck the dog had been a little off balance in the way it had been sleeping and it rolled off the floor with a resounding thud.

Harry quickly lay back down and waited. He didn't have long as Sirius' head popped up over the edge of the bed and looked at him.

"Kiddo that hurt," Sirius remarked and rubbed his head a little. "Why did you do that? I just thought you'd like some company."

That was the last thing that he should have said. Harry's eyes blazed the best they could and he glared at Sirius. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly he began to rant at one of those who betrayed him, hoping that his voice wouldn't be too hoarse or sore. However he was surprised a sit wasn't.

"Don't you ever call me that again? I am not your kid and I never will be," Harry shouted the best he could.

Sirius' face took on a stunned look as he stared at his Godson completely baffled at Harry's attitude.

"You are nothing but a traitor and a damn mutt who needs to grow up for once," Harry continued.

"But Harry I'm sorry," Sirius tried to say but was cut off by Harry.

"If you think I will ever forgive you then you had better stop having fantasies about something that will never happen!"

"Harry, I said I was sorry what do I have to do to make it up to you," Sirius asked his voice dropping to barely above a whisper and he hung his head in shame.

"There is nothing you can do or say to get me to forgive you. You have done nothing but hurt me every time I tried to help or be there for you. All I ever wanted was a family, one who loved me and I believed I could have had that with you," Harry said his own voice lowering.

"But I am sorry."

"Oh yea your sorry now," Harry replied sarcastically. "Where the hell were you when I needed you? Oh that's right you were in that same godforsaken hell hole I was for being stupid. I looked up to you as a father. What did I ever do to you? Was the only reason you ever wanted anything to with me was because I looked like my father? Did you ever give a damn about the person I really was, Harry Potter and not a look alike of your dead friend? Oh no you didn't cause if you had you would have stood by me. You would have known that I couldn't hurt anyone. No, you didn't and instead you tucked your tail between your legs ashamed of me for something I didn't do. You joined everyone else in crucifying me.

Harry had had enough by now and he was getting tired again. "Get out and don't ever come back! You should have stayed in that place," Harry screamed causing Poppy come running from her office.

"What is going on out here," she sternly questioned them.

"I am sorry Madam Pomfrey but I was just telling a traitor what I think of them," Harry answered the woman his voice now starting to crack.

Sirius now looked extremely sad as Harry his only Godson told him exactly how things were going to be from now on. The man's onyx eyes filled with tears as he chose to leave and not say anything more to a boy that he treated so badly.

Poppy was about to say something to Harry about being so cruel but chose not to. She knew how he had been treated and even though the things that he had said were harsh and very hurtful she couldn't honestly see any reason to scold him. "Mr. Potter you cannot scream like that again or you will do more damage to your throat. You did have some severe damage to it from what I can only guess is the screaming you must have been doing under that horrible curse." With that said she turned and headed back to office.

Sirius walked through the halls of the castle allowing the tears to fall and his shoulders slump forward. He'd been so shocked at what Harry had said, no screamed at him. He tried to explain but all he could say was that he was sorry and all he got in return were more shouting and harsh words.

He didn't want to listen, didn't want to believe any of the words but he couldn't deny them. He had been a horrible person, thoughtless, cruel as he turned his back on the one person who kept him sane in Azkaban. His legs became weak as he rounded the corner to his and Remus' room and collapsed on the ground.

He cried harder then he ever had in his entire life as he lay there and curled up into a ball. He had failed James and Lily. He failed Harry and now he was going to be alone once again. And this time there would be no changing that and he knew it.

He didn't hear a portrait swing open and someone step out. He didn't hear the soft words being said to him or the strong arms pulling him up. He didn't feel himself being half carried or, when he was laid on his bed. All he did was to cry and fall into depression, one of his own making.

**Well here it is I hope you liked it. **

**I just want to say that Sirius is not pitying himself in anyway, he's angry at himself for having not done the right thing by his Godson. The anger he feels towards himself is close to pity as it can happen. So please do not flame about him pitying his self as that is not what I was going for. We will see more of him and how he tries to deal with what he's done.**

**Next chapter we will be seeing several more confrontations when the others start to visit and Harry decides to let them have it.**

**No, Harry will not be going dark in this story. His mind however is a little dark after what he has gone through, and that will be shown in upcoming chapters. What with all the visions he had and the betrayals but he will not go dark. I don't want to have him go that way as I don't honestly believe he could do that.**

**Another thing that I should mention is that we will begin to see the reaction of the world at some point in the next to chapters and more about what will happen to Dursley. He by no means has escaped from what he did and we will also find out where the wand was at.**

**So once again please review and let me know. I kind of like this chapter but I'm not to sure.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I know all of you have been anxiously waiting, so here is the update. I would have updated on Saturday, but I chose to hold off until I fixed as many problems with it as possible. If there is anyone who would be willing to beta this story, I would be grateful. If you do, please email me or PM and let me know.**

**I would like to thank all of you out there who have found this story to be worthy of your time it takes to read and review. Therefore, with that note, I present to you the next chapter.**

The following morning, Harry woke to the blinding light from the sun. He threw his hands over his eyes to shield them as they were still unaccustomed to the brightness. A moan slipped past his lips as he recalled the events of the previous day.

They had taken a toll on him emotionally; seeing all of his former friends, who turned their back when they believed the lies that were being said about him, the professors including Dumbledore, the man who he once looked up to as a Mentor. The worse one had actually having to see his godfather; the one man who he always believed that would stand beside him regardless of the circumstances.

A determined expression appeared on his face; he removed his hands from his eyes and began to blink rapidly. He wanted to get his eyes adjusted to the light as quickly as possible. No, he needed to do this, especially knowing that he would be once again seeing the traitors. He wanted to look at each one in their face; he wanted to see the devastation they would undoubtedly feel at his words, the words that would tell them exactly how he felt about them.

His eyes had just adjusted to the light when Poppy came bustling over to him. He thought that she was just as bad as all of the others and he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing his face.

"Mr. Potter, how are you feeling this morning? I do apologize for having forgotten the curtains last night, but I'm pleased to see that your eyes have adjusted to the brightness. Now, I am going to do a scan and see how your body is faring with all of the nutrients that I have been giving you. If all is going accordingly, I will remove the IV that I have you on."

Harry turned slightly, this way he could see her, a little better out of the corner of his eye. He was about to speak regarding what she said but was stopped by a wave of her hand.

"I used the IV, a muggle treatment as I believed that it would be better in the beginning of your recovery. Even though it has only been a few days, if all is well, then I will put you on potions instead. I can only assume that you do not like a needle sticking out of your arm." With that explained, she took out her wand and said a couple of spells in Latin. She watched as the letters began to write themselves on the parchment that was lying next to his bed.

"Mr. Potter, these readings are better then I would have even dared hope for at this stage in your recovery. Therefore, I will remove the IV and then give you a nutrient potion. You will have to take these for sometime as you were nearly dead when they rescued you."

Harry never spoke a word to the woman as she hurried to remove the IV. Once that had been done to her satisfaction, she went over to her potion cabinet and began pulling out several potions of different colors. She carried them back to him, and placed them carefully on the small table next to the bed.

A while later after having taken all of the potions that she insisted on him taking, his eyelids began to close. Before she left him, she noticed this and told him to get some rest. He didn't even try to argue, he was just too tired to, and so he did just that and went back to sleep.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Remus, who had slept vary little the previous night due to having found Sirius outside in a state very reminiscent of Azkaban, had stayed until nearly dawn with the man. He had tried everything he could think of to help his long time friend in coping with the current events. He tried to get the Black haired man to tell him what happened when he went to see Harry. Of course, Remus had known that the man would do that and had gone as Harry awoke earlier that day. However, Sirius would only cry harder and shake his head no in response to talking about it. By the time Remus had gone to sleep, Sirius had fallen into an unpleasant sleep on the floor of his room.

He sat up in his bed and stretched his arms over his head, giving a wide yawn as he tried to wake up. Several minutes passed before he swung his legs over the edge and stood up. He headed for the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day when he heard whimpering that was coming from the other room, or at least that was what he thought it sounded like. He chose to forgo his shower at the present to see what was going on out there.

Remus walked over to the door and stopped in the doorframe, a sad look appearing on his face at the sight that lay in front of him.

There on the red carpet lay Sirius, curled into a small ball. The man's body was shaking and whimpering was coming from his mouth, even though it was slightly muffled because of his current position. It was obvious that he was asleep and in the throws of a nightmare.

Remus gave a sigh of sadness and walked over to his friend and knelt down beside him. He laid a hand on the man's shoulder and gently started to shake him a wake. He wasn't sure what the nightmare his friend was having, but he had to assume that it was about the night before.

"Sirius, you need to wake up. Sirius, wake up now," Remus said, a little sterner the second time. The man didn't obviously didn't hear him, as he curled into a tighter ball, his whimpering was being muffled even more.

Remus let out an exasperated groan before grabbing the man tight and shaking him harder. Leaning down so that his mouth was close to Sirius' ear, he screamed. "Sirius, get up or McGonagall will have your head if you're late again."

This did the trick as Sirius jumped, startled at being wakened in such a manner. As if in a trance, Sirius began racing around trying to find his books so that he wouldn't be late. Remus would have normally thought this funny, yet he knew what had caused it. He stared at his friend with a sad look, wishing that there was something he could that would help his friend.

Sirius stopped running after ten minutes and looked at his friend, his face thoroughly red from what he'd been doing a few minutes ago. "I'm sorry for that Moony," Sirius told him and bowed his head.

"You don't have to say anything Sirius, its okay. I know how you are feeling," Remus answered. He walked over to his friend and gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"No Remus, nothing's okay. It never will be again," Sirius replied, sounding like a lost child.

"Sirius, why don't we go and sit on the couch? You can tell me everything that happened and why you're feeling like this," Remus calmly replied. Sirius gave him a small nod, and Remus led him over to the couch.

The two men sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Sirius made a sad statement. "He hates me Remus." The animagus cried, refusing to look at his friend.

"Harry doesn't hate you Sirius. He may dislike you, like everyone else but he doesn't hate you," Remus replied calming. He was starting to understand why his friend was in such a state as he was at the moment.

"Yes Remus he does. He told me that I was nothing but a traitor," Sirius replied, his voice filled with the pain his heart was feeling.

Remus sucked in a breath, he had expected Harry to be angry but not like it sounded like he was.

'Siri, listen to what I have to say before you speak, please," Remus stated. He saw a tentative nod, before he began speaking once again. "Harry is very angry with you, with all of us; we did turn our backs on him when he needed us the most. He has always looked up to you ever since the two you met. All he has ever wanted was to be with you, like it should always have been. You know what that place does to people. It twists your mind. All he needs right now is the time, time to come to term with everything that has happened. Most of all; he needs you to be there, no matter how bad it gets, just as I was after your escape a few years ago."

Sirius shook his head and began to speak. "That's where you're wrong Moony. He'll never forgive me, let alone want anything to do with me. You know, he even said that to me last night."

"Sirius, why don't you tell me what he actually said," he suggested. He was secretly thinking that his friend was probably only being overly dramatic about the conversation that he'd had the night before with his godson.

"He told me to never call him Kiddo as I was not his father and never would be. He said all I was, was a traitor and a damn mutt who needed to grow up. He told me that he would never forgive me for what I did. He then asked me if the only reason that I ever wanted anything to do with him was because he looked like his father. He finished with telling me leave and to never come back, and that I should have stayed in Azkaban." By now the usually strong dark haired animagus was once again crying.

Remus sat there stunned by the revelations that he had just heard. He knew that Harry would be angry at them, hell if he was honest with himself, he knew that Harry would hate them. Still he couldn't help having some hope that they could work it all out together and once again be close like they had been, if not closer. Now, that was a definite no, and he wasn't sure what to say or do.

He idly wondered if he should tell the others what had happened, that way they could be prepared for whatever Harry dished out.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Harry was rudely awakened by someone grasping his hand. His eyes shot open and he yanked his hand away from whoever had it. He heard a surprised gasp from his side and since he still had his glasses on, he looked to see who it was. And standing there next to him, with a surprised look on their face, was none other then Hermione Granger.

Turning away from her, he slowly began to pull himself up once again into a sitting position. He felt her hands reach over and help him, but he gave her the best growl he could, since he wasn't exactly awake yet. This did the trick as she released him and allowed him to do it himself.

Once she saw that he was all right and in a sitting position, she pulled a chair up to his bed.

"What do you want," Harry snarled as he turned to look at his one time friend.

She fell back in the chair, startled at his tone. "I...Came to see you. To see how you were doing today," she stammered slightly. She was unnerved a little by his reaction to seeing her.

"If it's any of your concern I'm fine. Yea, I'm tired, sore and just don't feel good. So you can just turn right around now and leave. I do not want to talk to you now, or ever."

"Harry, I'm sorry for not believing you. If you would let me explain-

"Let you explain, explain what, why you turned your back on me," he cut her off quickly.

"Please Harry, let me explain, we've always been able to talk," she pleaded trying not to sound to desperate.

"Look, I told you all ready I do not want to talk to you. Yea we used to talk, but that was before, before you betrayed me." His voice now took on an edge that clearly said that he felt bitter for what she had done.

"You don't understand. I didn't believe them at first." Her eyes were beginning to well up with unshed tears and her voice cracked slightly.

"Oh, you believed me at first. Then how the bloody hell did you turn back," he nearly shouted at her.

"I…I listened to someone else," she told him, and looked down at the floor.

His eyes blazed for a brief moment at this then suddenly a sneer appeared on his face.

"You listened to someone else. The know-it-all of the school, the one who lives in books listened to someone else. That is the best joke I've heard in a long time," he told her.

She didn't reply, instead nodded her bushy head. She knew what she had done was terrible, but she had been swayed in the end.

"I don't give a damn if you listened to someone else, you still the one to decide, not them or anyone else. I wish I'd never met you." His voice dropped in pitch, becoming almost as cold as ice.

She looked at him in shock. This was not the Harry she used to know. The Harry she'd known, her Harry, always forgave people, even if it took time. This one however, didn't sound at all like that but rather cold and heartless.

"Don't be so surprised. If you thought you were going to waltz in here and think I'd forgive after you apologized, then you need to get your head out of the books for once."

"This did it, the tears now started to fall. "Harry…why…why are you acting this way?"

"What do you mean acting this way? Isn't this what you all wanted? Am I not what you expected after having been sent to Azkaban? Did you truly believe that it would all go back to the way it used to be? "

"I…I don't know. I knew that you'd be a little different, but not so cold and hurtful," she replied quietly.

"I'm cold and hurtful," he said in a disbelieving voice, his eyebrows raised a little even though it hurt to do so. He took a deep breath before continuing. It was now or never and he was going to say it.

"I may be cold and hurtful but I'm not like you and the others. I didn't go turning my back on a friend. You have some damn nerve saying that to me. I don't know why I ever saved you from that troll. I should have left to the teachers. To me you are nothing but a damn bitch that changes sides like she changes her panties. Now get the hell out of here and don't ever come back. I don't want to see your buck teeth around me again."

Once he had finished he lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes. That had taken more out of him then he'd expected.

Hermione wanted to say something, anything that would convince him but knew it was a futile cause. Knowing this, she got up and headed out of the infirmary.

She walked through the halls on her way back to the tower crying and thinking about what he had said to her. She had to agree that she was a know-it-all and that she should have listened to herself, should have stuck with her original belief of him. Now, however it was too late to do that, and he'd made it plain that he never wanted anything to do with her again.

_'How could I have been so stupid, such a fool to listen to Ron,' she thought to herself._

Yes, she listened to her other best friend, the one she had wanted to ask her out. He told her in more detail about Harry's nightmares that he always had. He'd also been able to convince him that Harry was a danger, a threat to them because of his connection to the Dark Lord and how they'd all been injured in the DOM when they'd fallowed him. She remembered that day at the Burrow when they talked about all of this.

_Flashback_

_Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all sitting in Ron's bedroom not too sure what to say. It had been only a day when they received word that their friend, Harry had been arrested for the murder of several muggles. At first Hermione couldn't believe he would do such a thing, and was still thinking that way._

"_Guys, I don't think he did it. It just doesn't sound like Harry. You know how he is, always willing to help others," she spoke, sounding adamant in his innocence._

"_Oh come off it Hermione, you know he did it," Ron replied, snorting at her._

"_Ron, he's your best friend, how can you say such a thing," she asked, sounding aghast at what he said._

"_It's simple; he has been a danger to us since we first met him. Look at what happened a few weeks ago. We were all injured at the DOM because of his damn scar."_

"_We all went willingly. He didn't make us go with him," She replied._

"_That may be true, but his visions and that damn scar of his is probably what caused him to do this."_

"_Ron, you know he can't do anything about it. He hates the problems just as much as we do," she chastised him._

"_You just don't get it, Hermione. He had those stupid visions every night last year, and all he could do was to scream and hold it. I think he's lost his mind or losing it. I mean, come on, who in their right mind would believe anything a vision would show them." He scoffed at that idea._

"_Ron you are an idiot," she said and reached over to hit him over the head._

"_Hermione, these visions of his, this possession that happened in the atrium is what probably made him crazy. If he hadn't done this, he might have killed us nest term."_

_She was about to retort but couldn't, her mouth hung slightly open._

"_Listen, there's more. He acts as if he's extremely important to getting rid of the Dark Lord. He has faced him how many times, yet he has survived every encounter. That just doesn't make any sense."_

"_Ron you're just jealous now," she replied._

"_I am not," he cried indignantly. _

"_Hermione's right Ron, you are jealous," Ginny spoke up._

"_And what would I be jealous of?"_

"_His fame, money, everything we don't have," Ginny replied._

_Ron didn't say anything to what his baby sister just said. It was true he wanted the fame and the money that Harry had._

"_All I'm saying is that he did this and it was probably because of his scar. Anyone connected to the Dark Lord would go crazy. Who knows maybe the Dark Lord told him to do it," Ron said._

"_I don't like to say it, but I agree with Ron. Harry changed last year, especially after the death of his godfather."_

"_Ginny, how can you say that, after Harry saved you in your first year," Hermione asked. She was aghast at the idea that the young red head girl would say such a thing about Harry after all she had had a crush him for as long she knew._

"_He's not the same boy as he was then," Ginny simply replied._

"_Hermione, you need to accept the facts and deal with Harry's betrayal. There's nothing we can do to help him, and I refuse to, from now on. Besides, we don't need him to defeat the Dark Lord. Bloody hell, I could do it with a little training," Ron pointed out to her._

_Hermione sat there on the four, cross-legged and thought deeply about what the two red heads had just said. A part of her still tried to say Harry was innocent of the crimes, but the bigger part told her that he did it. It was with a heavy heart that she nodded her agreement._

_End of Flashback_

By the time she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she was furious. The hurt had quickly vanished when she remembered that day when she agreed that he did it. It now turned out to be the day that irreparably changed her life snarling at the portrait, she gave the password and stormed into the common room, to find her pray.

Hermione Granger, who was usually level headed in any situation, looked like she was to lose it. Whoever she was looking for would undoubtedly get an earful from the bushy headed witch, and an earful they were going to get.

She spotted her quarry, sitting in one of the chairs off in the far corner. Her eyes narrowing and stopped in front of the unsuspecting person, her arms going across her chest.

Ron Weasley was bored, he'd all ready gone out flying earlier and now, here he was sitting and reading one of many books he had on Quidditch. All he wanted to do was to go home, after all, there was nothing to do here and he hated quietness and peacefulness. He was the kind of person who liked his freedom and wanted to be able to do whatever he wanted, instead of being cooped up like he was at the moment.

"Ronald Wesley, you stupid Git," she screamed at the unsuspecting boy.

He heard someone screaming his name and it startled him, he looked up to see a furious Hermione standing in front of him. "What's wrong Hermione? Can't you see I'm reading?"

Instead of replying to his questions, she reached down and grabbed his book. Without even thinking of what she was doing, she tossed the book across the room.

"Why the hell did I ever listen to you? I've now lost my best friend and it's your entire fault!"

"What in bloody hell are you talking about woman," he bellowed back.

"Woman…woman," she repeated, her eyes narrowing further and her voice dropping.

"Uh, I meant Hermione," Ron hurriedly said as he took a gulp.

"You convinced me that Harry was guilty. You said it was probably due to his scar and his connection with Voldemort. Well, let me tell you something, you were wrong and I listened to you. Do you know how much he hates me now? How could I have ever listened to you, you are so thick headed that you would believe anything. And for once I listened. I don't who I'm angrier at, you or myself for this, this situation."

"You went to see him," Ron asked, a little surprised at this. Of course, he knew she would know that he was awake, but hadn't figured it would be this early in his awakening.

"Yes, I went to see him, to apologize, to explain why I did what I did. You want to know what he said to me," she asked him, her voice becoming dangerous.

Ron wasn't sure if he did, but he still nodded.

"He told me that I was a bitch that I was a know-it-all and should have known better, but I was stupid. He told me to get and to never come back, as he never wanted to see me again. He wouldn't even give me a chance to explain. And this is your entire fault," she shouted the last part at him.

"He called you a bitch. I'm going to kill him for that," Ron bellowed as he jumped to his feet.

Hermione grabbed him by the arm, and with surprising strength threw him back into the chair. "You will do no such think Ronald Weasley. It was you that caused this between him and me. And I will not deny that he's right when he said that. I was a bitch not to continue in believing him. As for the two of us, we are no longer dating or friends. I never want to talk with you again. I just hope one day I can prove to Harry that I am his friend," she said softly. Turning, she headed for the stairs to the girls' dorm rooms.

Ron sat there stunned at what his girlfriend, no ex-girlfriend had just said to him. It wasn't fair, Harry returns and now he loses his girlfriend all because of him. His entire world was starting to truly crumbled and he didn't know what do.

Suddenly, he jumped to his feet and hurried out of the tower. He was going to have it out with the one who had it all, the one he'd had to live in the shadows of for too long. It was time that he told Harry Potter exactly how he felt about it him.

A few minutes later Ron went storming into the infirmary and headed straight for Harry's bed. He knew that he would be in the same one that he was always given every time he found himself in here. Reaching the bed, he stopped at the foot of it and crossed his arms.

Harry was abruptly awoken by someone shouting his name. He grabbed his glassed from the table and put them on. Looking down, he saw Ron standing there, fuming like some fireplace.

"What do you want, come to beg for forgiveness too," Harry replied sarcastically, but did not choose to sit up.

"Not bloody likely. I can't believe what you did to Hermione. You should have stayed in Azkaban. I don't care what they say, I know you were involved somehow," Ron hissed at his former friend.

At this Harry did force himself into a sitting position. His face now nearly as purple as his uncles' used to get when he was mad. "You are an ass Weasley, if you think I want to hear anything you have to say. I knew you were a thick headed idiot but I didn't know you were suicidal."

"Suicidal, ha, that's a good one, especially coming from an attention seeking, hearing voices, spoiled brat," Ron shouted.

"Get this straight; because I'm only going to say it once, you are the fame chasing, disgusting, back stabbing bastard! If anyone should be in that place, it should be for your traitorous ways!"

Ron's face turned even redder if it could have at what he was just told.

"How dare you say that? I stood by your side all along!"

"Oh, yea, you stood by me. All you ever did was to treat me like an idiot. You hated everything about me, especially my fame. You wanted it all for yourself and you know that is true. Well, I have news for you, in the end it won't be me who will be wishing and pleading for forgiveness."

"Me, plead for your forgiveness, never! I knew something was wrong with you, especially after fourth year. I bet you did get Cedric killed, just as you got your parents killed. You should have been the one to die that night. We don't need or want you." Ron sneered at his former friend.

There was a sudden influx of energy in the room as he finished his rant. Harry was looking at him with deadly eyes, eyes that if they could, would have killed him in an instant, right where he was standing. Harry was about to say something when Ron simply vanished into thin air.

Harry raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't give it a second thought, and lay back down. He was fuming at Ron's words, especially about him being the one that had been killed that night his parents were. He started to cry as he felt the darkness that would sweep over him when he was in Azkaban. His green eyes which had previously been hard and furious were slowly dimming, falling back to their look that they had been while he was there.

**I better explain Ron's attitude and actions here. Ron is jealous of everything that Harry has or had. The other thing is that even through all that he always stuck by his friend's side, except for the short time in book 4. Now, with what has happened, he feels betrayed, even more so then any one else. He's also scared of the visions that Harry gets from the Dark Lord. The reason being is he's worried for his family. **

**Even though he stuck by Harry all of this time was because he hoped to ride his coat tails on the way up. I do generally believe that Ron likes him, but now that Harry had been sent to Azkaban, he began to gain some of the fame and attention that he always craved. With his short temper and speak before you think mentality he has gone over the edge. Also, he is feeling just as betrayed if not more then the others.**

**I will say this about Ron; he is headed for an eye opening experience, one that will completely change his ideas.**

**Okay with that explained, please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Next chapter: Harry will confront two more of his former friends/professors. One of them will be even more devastating and explosive then the ones so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow, I'm still getting a lot of reviews and that's great. Thank you to all of you wonderful readers who actually took the time to send in a review. I got a Beta for this story. Her name is Tara-li and she is also the beta for my other story. She's been busy and hasn't been able to get it back to me yet. So I am going to go ahead and post this unrevised version. I will replace it with the edited version as soon as I get it.**

When the last word left Ron's mouth, he found himself in an unknown place that was completely dark, somehow he was trapped and it was extremely small. The only thing that he could tell was that walls surrounded him. His heart began to beat faster and his lungs wee having a hard time getting air into them. Wherever he was, it was not good and so he began to panic, making it even harder to breathe.

_'Where am I? What the hell is going on,' he thought to himself._

The more he fought, trying to get out, the more he began to panic. He was beginning to feel weak and lose consciousness when suddenly he felt himself being pulled downwards and to the side. He tried to scream, but nothing came out as he felt himself plummeting faster and then without warning being shot out into the air like a cannonball.

He was now flying through the air, over the grounds of Hogwarts, screaming as loud as he could, his arms and legs flailing in the air like some crazed bird. Forgetting that his wand was in his pocket, he just kept flailing and screaming.

If anyone had been watching from one of the windows in the castle they would have seen the temperamental red head flying without a broom. The whole scene would have been hilarious if the next thing hadn't happened.

Ron found himself being caught in midair and was about to sigh in relief when he felt himself once again moving. He could feel something wrapped tightly around him and whatever it was, it was pulling him towards it as fast as he had been moving a few minutes ago.

He glanced up and found that he was staring directly into the eyes of the giant squid that inhabited the Black Lake. It was just then that he truly knew he was in danger as he started screaming at the top his lungs and trying to struggle as hard as he could to get out of the squid's grasp.

The squid however, wasn't going to allow this and tightened his hold a little more. Once that had been done, he started to swing the boy from side to side, dunking him in the water with each swing.

Getting tired of his little game, the squid tossed Ron towards the shore, where he landed with a thud and blacked out from hitting his head. The squid itself, gave the now unconscious Ron, a wave of its tentacle before slipping back underneath the water.

The reason all this happened to Ron was all Hogwarts doing. The castle over the centuries had become fond of the children that walked through her halls. Their laughter always made her happy and she would do anything to keep them safe from harm and happy.

Over this time she also found students that in the end wound up being her favorites. Yes, the castle did have favorites and was biased for them. There were many like this, but they never knew. Most students, even her favorites usually believed that she was just brick and mortar, nothing more, nothing less.

Harry Potter had become one of these kids as soon he stepped into her halls. She had sensed sadness in him, but also a thrill to be there. She watched and felt everything that he had done, at times even helping him. One of those times had been his first year when the stairs had suddenly moved and him and his friends found themselves on the third floor.

The reason for having done this was simple; she knew from the Headmaster that a valuable item was being hidden there, and that it had to do with Harry. She never understood why at the time as she never truly paid attention to the man, except for school issues. Still, she had already come to like the small boy and if it would help him to know what was going on, she would help him. And during all of it, she would protect him the best she could.

By the end of that year he had become her favorite. He reminded the castle of those who made her, especially Godric Gryffindor. He was brave, caring, and always willing to help others.

And so over the years that Harry had been within her walls, she would mysteriously show him rooms, or other things that were within her.

The year that Sirius Black had died and her Harry, as she considered him did not return, she was worried. It was until one night when the Headmaster was having a meeting with a group of people, discussing what the boy had done, did she understand just how she had failed to protect him.

Yes, she did feel like this as she had always protected him. However, even though she felt this way she knew there was nothing she could do about it, it wasn't like she could take on a solid form, or even protect him when he wasn't there. All the castle could do was to hope that her Harry would come back soon.

And soon he did come back to her, but he wasn't the same child that he had been before. She could feel it within him and understand why. That was why she had been so sad that first night.

The following day, her deep sadness had changed to one of anger. She wanted to throw everyone out that is all except for Harry. Yet, she knew she couldn't as he needed help she couldn't give him. Once again, she vowed to keep him safe from any one who would wish to harm him in anyway.

That is just what she did when she heard and sensed Ron's anger towards Harry. She felt Harry getting angry as well, but she felt the underlying pain of betrayal as well in him. That was why she decided to act at the moment.

Being a sentient being and having some abilities she decided to discharge him from the building. Since she was able to talk to the merpeople and the squid as well as the house elves, she contacted the squid before sending him out. She was going to teach the boy a lesson, a lesson he would not forget.

Hogwarts had another interesting gift, which was she could feed some of her energy to the current Headmaster. It was this that allowed them to carry most of the wards around her. She only did when they were running low, mainly after the recharging of the wards. However, now with what had happened to her Harry, that was about to change.

She knew Harry didn't want to be here anymore, that he truly no longer fit. This saddened her a little, still she knew in time she would see him once again. However, before he could leave, he would have to be strong enough to leave. Knowing this, she decided to help him by feeding a little of her magic to him. This would help him to heal a little faster, thus allowing him to leave sooner and not have to deal with what has happened.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHP**

It must have been around the dinner hour when he stirred a little. Slowly opening his eyes, he gave a yawn and carefully stretched, before pulling himself up to sitting position.

He reached over to the side table and grabbed his glasses and slid them on. He still felt awfully tired from everything that had taken place in the last while, especially his encounters with some of his former friends. All he wanted to do right now was to go back to sleep, but he couldn't as Madam Pomfrey would undoubtedly be coming into see how he was doing.

He was sitting there staring off into space as he had been doing often when he heard the doors swing open. Inclining his head a little to see who was coming in, expecting it to be Madam Pomfrey, he groaned lightly as instead of seeing the matron, he saw Molly Weasley striding over. He saw that she was carrying what looked like a tray of food. He felt his stomach turn and give a low grumble at seeing the tray, letting him no that he was hungry, but he just couldn't wrap his brain around the idea of actually eating food.

He watched the woman that he once looked at as a mother come over and set the tray down beside him. The woman's usual cheery smile playing on her lips, but he could she that she had a look of apprehension in her eyes.

"Hello Dear, Poppy suggested that you have some food instead of just the potions. I offered to bring it in as I wanted to see how you were doing." Molly told him as she sat down in the seat next to him.

He didn't know what to say or do. He wanted to yell at her, to make her see just how crushed he'd been by her betrayal, but he couldn't find the strength to do so. Oh, it wasn't that he felt sorry for the woman, on the contrary he was plain tired of yelling at people.

She noticed that he wasn't looking at her or even the tray; instead he was looking down at the blanket. Molly saw this and sighed a little at the young man's reluctance to eat. The news of his innocence had devastated the woman more then anyone else. She had always looked at him as another one of her children. And the very idea that she had been one of the people who turned their backs on him when he needed his friends the most, actually made her sick.

"Harry dear, you really should try to eat a little of the food. Poppy says that you do need to get back to eating solid food again." Molly said in her usual motherly voice.

Since he was still looking down she decided to try a different tact to get him to eat. "Harry, how are you feeling today? I hope you're feeling at least a little better, especially about being out of that horrible place." She said to the young man, hoping he'd say something instead of just staying quiet.

He knew that he had to say something but he couldn't find the words at the moment.

Still since he refused to say anything or touch his food she decided that she could at least talk to him and he listen to her. "I don't know if you were aware but Poppy says that you are getting better, but it was going to take time. She did say that it would be hard to get back onto your feet as you'd lost a lot of weight. Albus told me that once you were released from here, you would be allowed to come and stay with us at the Burrow. He thinks that it would help in your recovery to be in a familiar place. And I for once agree with him on that and want you to come home with me."

He could sense the sincerity she spoke in her words, but there was no way he'd be going to her home. No, not after what she and her family had done to him. He was about to rant and rave at her like he'd done the others now that she had said what she did, but decided quickly that there was a better way to deal with her.

"Mrs. Weasley."

"It's Molly dear," she told him, her motherly smile on her face.

"I'm sorry but I cannot call you that any longer Mrs. Weasley." Harry told her as he lightly shook his head.

"Why ever not dear? You always called me that once I told you that you could." She asked sounding surprised, if not a little hurt as well.

"That was a long time ago. Once I was sent to Azkaban and you turned on me, I no longer saw you as Molly." He saw the woman's face fall at this. "Please let me explain. I thought of you as my mother because you showed me kindness and love, you showed me what I had always dreamed of having, a mother. I knew you weren't really my mom, since she died saving my life, but you were the first person who had shown me these things since I could remember. For the first time in my life I felt wanted, not for my fame, but for whom I was.

You welcomed me into your home every summer after my first year here. You would always scold me when I did something wrong, give me a hug the minute you saw me. You were the first adult other then Dumbledore who gave me a gift for Christmas.

Do you remember my first Christmas here at school?" She nodded lightly in answer to his question. "At the time you hadn't known me, other what Ron had told you about me, yet you still sent me one of your hand knitted jumpers. That made me so happy. It didn't matter that you didn't know me or that I didn't know you, but you were so kind and willing to use your own time to knit a gift for me. That was when I first felt wanted, cared for.

Then every summer and every Christmas after that, you would send me care packages of food and other things to me when I was at my relatives. Every year on my birthday, you would also send me a care package, with one of your sweaters and more food. Every Christmas was like that as well.

After my third year, I found myself actually thinking that you were my mother. I was so honored and happy when your family invited me, a scrawny kid to the World Quidditch Cup and to stay at your home for the rest of the summer. I was so happy because I'd finally found something that my life had been missing. However, that soon changed, didn't it?" He asked, his voice dropping to barely above a whisper and his green eyes misted over.

Molly, who'd been listening quietly, was feeling very guilty and angry at herself. Sure she knew Harry thought of her as a surrogate mother, but didn't know the full impact of it until now. Her own eyes were now misting over as she stayed silent and looked at the young man in front of her. Yes, he was a young man not a boy, not after what he'd been out through.

I don't know if you remember but that all changed the day before my trial. It was the only time that you and your family came to see me. He closed his eyes as the memory replayed itself in his head.

_Flashback_

_Harry was sitting in a small cell with a small cot, which had a thin blanket it on it. A small table sat in the middle of the cell where he could sit and eat or talk to his lawyer. Currently, he was sitting on the bed, crying and trying to figure how he was going to get out of this mess. _

_He'd been here for at least a few days he thought, and yet no one had come to see him. Not even the Weasleys or Dumbledore. He felt so lonely, worse then he had felt before ever entering the Wizarding World. It was then he heard footsteps coming toward him, looking up he saw most of the Weasley's standing there at his cell._

_He hadn't felt such relief in a long time as he stood up and walked over to the bars. He had a big smile on his face as he saw his surrogate family, or at least that was what he thought of them._

_He started to speak when he was cut off by Molly._

"_I am ashamed of you Harry. I always thought that you were above Death Eaters. You saved my Ginny in her first year and you saved Arthur last year from that snake, I was so proud of you. I accepted you into our home, treated you just like everyone else, and look what you went did. _

_I thought of you as another son, another one of my children. With what you have done, I no longer can see you as that. None of my children who dare kill innocent people. Not even Percy who turned his back on us. All I can say is that I hope they send you to Azkaban for the rest of your life. You belong there with all of the other Death Eaters."_

_None of the other family member's said anything; they just gave him angry glares and looks of disappointment. Harry could feel the tears beginning to sting his eyes as he heard what she said to him. He couldn't believe it, the family that he thought he had, the ones he wanted to be with had turned their backs on him. They were now telling him this and how they wanted him to go to Azkaban for the rest of his life._

_He stood there silently, letting the tears fall as his shoulders shook and watched them turn and leave._

_End of Flashback_

By the time he had finished remembering it and reminding Molly about that encounter, he was crying, crying tears of heartbreak. Molly too was crying by now, she did remember that day and all of the hurtful things she said to him.

Now there was so much regret in the strong woman, that her chest felt heavy as if someone had put a two hundred pound anvil on it.

"Oh Harry I wish I could change it all. I wish I could go back and be there for you, like I'd always been before. I should never have said those things to you. You were just a scared child put in a bad situation and you needed someone to support you, tell you that everything would work out."

"But you can't go back and change it now, Mrs. Weasley. The damage has already been done. Yes, I was scared; I didn't know what was happening. I didn't remember anything about those people being killed. All I remembered was that I was awakened by Aurors telling me that I was under arrest.

I was thrown into that cell, the Aurors calling me a murderer and sneering at me. They told me I was lucky that I was going to be given a trial and if it had been up to them, they would have just used the killing curse on me.

The only person who visited me more then once was the guy who defended me at my trial. I could tell that he didn't believe that I was innocent as he was very stiff when he spoke with me. At one point he suggested that I just don't say anything and take the judgment as he really didn't see how he could get me out of it. I was more scared then there I have ever been facing Voldemort and his followers."

"Oh Harry I should have been there. I should have known that you could never have done those things and that you needed me." Molly spoke softly to him.

"Yes, I needed someone, anyone to be there, to comfort me thorough it all. I wanted it to be you or Sirius, but instead both of you told me how disappointed you were in me and how I deserved what I got." Harry's voice was lower then it had been and hard to hear him as his voice was filled with a deep sadness that came from the depths of his soul.

"I am so sorry for my actions and would like to be there for you again. I would like for us to start over, start fresh. I know it may take time for you to trust me, but I would like to be given that chance."

"But you can't be Mrs. Weasley. Not after that, not after everything that has happened. I'm sorry but there's just no way that I can ever forgive you or anyone, and I'll never forget either. I will always be haunted by the memories, the betrayals, the hurtful things people said about me. I'm not sure that I want to stay here once I am able to leave."

Molly just stared at the boy sitting in the bed. Her own heart now completely shattered from his words, from the truth that he spoke. She wanted to speak, wanted to beg for his forgiveness, but knew that it would be of no use. Not after what she did to him. Standing up, she gave him a small sad smile before turning and leaving the infirmary.

She walked down the dimly lit hallway, her mind thinking abut what Harry had said to her a few minutes ago. Her face was beginning to get streaked with her tears and her steps were slow as she allowed her feet to be carried on their own.

Soon she found herself in Remus and Sirius' rooms. She hadn't even realized that she'd been headed there until she stepped through the portrait. The two men had looked up and noticed her disheveled appearance and had quickly got to sit down. Just as soon as she sat, she broke down completely and sobbed uncontrollably.

The two men sat across from the woman, both feeling the despair that rolled off the Weasley matriarch. They could see the woman's despair, but had no idea what could have caused this. They had not heard of an attack and knew that her family was still here, staying at the castle. However whatever it was it definitely had shaken her up.

"What have I done?" Molly asked through her tears. "How could I have failed so miserably?"

Sirius and Remus looked at one another puzzlement clearly showing on their faces before they turned back to the sobbing woman. They were both beginning to get a little worried at her actions and words. This was not the usual stern matriarch they knew.

"Molly, what has happened," Remus gently asked her.

"I am a horrible mother," she sobbed.

The two men were now extremely worried as she seemed to be incoherent. Remus slid off the couch and leaned in front of her.

"Molly, why do you say that you are a terrible mother?"

"Because I am Remus, I'm horrible at it and I failed."

"Molly, please tell us why. We don't understand," Sirius asked.

"I turned my back and said awful things to him. I tried…I tried to be a good mother. I tried to be there for him. I tried to show him love. However I still failed and now I'll never be able to make up for it." Molly told the two men, crying even harder.

Remus immediately knew who the woman was speaking about, and his own eyes dimmed in sadness. He knew whatever Harry had said to the woman, it was devastating, just as it had been to Sirius.

Remembering that his friend was standing behind him, he turned back to glance at him and what he saw brought a few tears to his eyes. There sitting on the other couch was Sirius, a blank stare on his face and his eyes full of sadness. He was holding one of the small pillows in what looked like a death grip and his body shaking ever so slightly.

Remus looked between the two trying to come up with some way of helping them. His wolf senses were telling him that they were both sinking into despair from the guilt that they had. He too had his own guilt over what happened, but he was trying desperately to keep it control as he was aware that someone needed to keep a level head. He also knew or at least was pretty certain that no matter what he did or said to Harry, it would do no good, just as it would do no good if tried to calm the two currently in the room with him.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic was having all sorts of problems ever since the day after Harry Potter had been found innocent. It seemed as if every person who lived in the magical world of Britain were coming out of the word work calling for his head, or at the very least his resignation.

That very afternoon he started being bombarded with howlers from the various members of society, yelling at him for being stupid, for leading a witch hunt on their chosen one. He was getting up to fifty of them a day and that didn't include all of the letters he was getting.

The Daily Prophet had taken to openly questioning his authority, suggesting that he may not be competent enough to continue as the Minister of Magic. The Quibbler had gone even further, and suggested that he might be a Death Eater or at least a sympathizer of the Dark Lord. They reminded their readers about how he had for over year denied the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They told them how he had purposefully tried to squash the truth and going so far as to send his Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge to Hogwarts and usurp the Headmaster's control. Witch Weekly suggested that he may have become paranoid, and that he thought Harry Potter was after his job, just as he had said about Albus Dumbledore.

In just a few short days Fudge was having to taking to disguise himself just to get to work. It hadn't matter he was the Minister as if he passed anyone who recognized him, he would either find himself being hexed in various humiliating ways, or shouted at him and spit on.

He made it safely into his office this day and gave a curt nod to Percy and telling him that he wanted Umbridge in his office immediately. He went on through his door and plopped down behind his desk, placing his bowler on the desk and leaning back. He was relieved that he had been able to make it here without any incidents. A few minutes later his Undersecretary came in, wearing her usual ugly smile and sat down across from him.

"Hello Cornelius, what can I do for you today?" She asked her boss in a sickly sweet tone.

"Dolores, we have to do something about all of this mess that is being said about me. How can they say these things and just think they can get away with it. After all, I am the Minister of Magic, and I deserve respect."

"Yes you do Cornelius and you do a wonderful job at it as well."

"Then what do you propose we do about it? I do rely heavily on your, especially now that Lucius was actually a supporter of the Dark Lord."

"If I may, I suggest a meeting with Mr. Potter. Tell him how sorry you are for what happened to him, and get him to say something on your behalf. I mean from what I saw of him, he is willing to stand up for lower class or those who are in trouble. I'm sure he'd be willing to listen and help you. He is after all the Chosen one, is he not?" Dolores commented and sneered.

"Yes, at least that is what they say. However I just don't know, Dolores. That brat has gotten the better of me too many times and I don't want his help."

"Cornelius, I don't think you have any other choice. If you'd like I could go to Hogwarts and talk with him on your behalf," she suggested. This was her chance she thought, she wanted to get that Potter brat back ever since he'd gotten away from her and led her into the forest.

"Hum, yes…yes that might just work." Fudge replied absentmindedly. It was just then that five papers came floating in through the door, all red and smoking. "Not again," he moaned and slammed his head against his desk just as they all burst open and a cacophony of shouts began to fill the room.

Dolores didn't say a word as she stood and strolled out of the office. She was too thrilled to say anything as she was going back to Hogwarts immediately. On her way out of the building she began formulating her plan, on not only getting Harry Potter to support her boss publicly, but to get her own revenge on him. She would teach him just who he had messed with, and she would be the one coming out victorious in this encounter.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Within a few minutes Dolores Umbridge, the toady woman with mouse-brown hair and ugly teeth was strolling purposefully through the gates of Hogwarts. She'd come up with the perfect plan that would suit all her needs. However, first she had to get by Dumbledore or he'd never allow her to see the boy.

She gave a sigh of relief as she quietly pushed the doors open and stepped into the infirmary. Scanning the room with her eyes, she spotted Harry lying on a bed towards the back. A cruel smirk appeared on her face as she didn't see anyone, not even that meddlesome Madam Pomfrey anywhere.

She walked across the room as quietly as possible, not wishing to alert the boy of her presence. Unfortunately for her, he did hear her juts as she reached the side of the bed and opened his eyes to stare at her.

Harry who had been resting his eyes, trying to rid his mind of a nightmare that he'd had earlier about Azkaban heard someone coming near. His eyes flew open, expecting one of those that he considered a traitor to be standing there, only to find Dolores Umbridge, the third most hated person by him. His eyes instantly went from surprise to furious, as did his expression.

"Hello again Mr. Potter," she said to him in her usual sickening voice.

"What do you want?" Harry hissed at the woman as he slowly sat up.

"Now is that any way to greet one of your former professors?" Once saying this she proceeded to sit down, without even being offered the chair.

"When I see one who deserves my respect, then they will have it."

She scowled at the boy in front of her. She hadn't liked his attitude in his fifth year and she didn't like it now. To her, he was nothing but an ill-mannered, attention seeking brat.

"I said what do you want Umbridge."

"I have come here on the behalf of the Minister."

"And what does that idiot want?" Harry asked sounding bored.

She wanted to smack him upside his head for that, but knew that if she did, she wouldn't get what she wanted.

"Mr. Fudge would like you to help him in a problem that he is having."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "He wants my help? Well, I don't care what he wants, I'm not helping him." Harry told her.

"Mr. Potter, you really don't have a say in this. The Minister of Magic has ordered you to do help him, as do I." She told him sternly, trying to keep her seething anger in check.

Neither one of them had noticed Poppy step out of her office briefly and then step back in.

Poppy, who had come out to check once again on him saw that horrible, wretched woman, Dolores Umbridge sitting there with Harry. Stepping back into her office she headed for the floo and quickly called Dumbledore. She had just ended the call when she heard Harry's voice.

"You and the Minister cannot order me to do anything for that fool! He is nothing but an incompetent, power hungry fool! And as for you Umbridge, you are worse then a "Blast-Ended Skrewt. You are the most hideous thing that I have ever seen, even worse then Voldemort!" Harry shouted at the woman.

Umbridge had jumped to her feet, which was a surprise that she had been able to move that fast. Her ugly face was as red as a tomato. "You will not take that tone with me. I will do to you what I tried to do before."

The two were now shouting so loud that once again neither heard the doors opening and closing. Dumbledore, all of the Professors, and the Weasley family minus Ron walked into the room to confront the Undersecretary and force hr to leave as she had no reason being there in the first place.

"Oh, you're going to Crucio me like you tried in the Headmaster's office?" Harry asked the woman sarcastically that had a hint of amusement to it. He didn't hear the gasps that had come from the group.

"Yes I will Potter. You need to be taught some punishment and respect for your Elders."

"Go ahead then do it. I've been through worse and I don't really give a damn anymore. However before you do, I would like to finish what I was saying." Harry said to the toad in a cold, unfeeling tone.

"Very well, it will only lead to more punishment, and I will surely enjoy that." She replied, pulling out her wand.

That was enough and the entire group rushed forward. Dumbledore was about to grab the woman's arm and forcefully throw her out, when he was stopped.

"Don't you dare Dumbledore? Not until I've finished." Harry glanced up at the man with cold eyes.

"Now, where was I…oh I remember. Umbridge you are a leach on this world. You flounce around, which we both know, makes you even an uglier toad then you already are. You kiss Fudge's ass and are probably shagging him as well. You like your pitiful boss will do anything to save your worthless hides, going as far as to throw an innocent person in Azkaban. You are a lying, conniving, power-hungry bitch and are no better then Voldemort. Except that you look like a toad and not a snake.

By now Umbridge was seething. _'How dare this impertinent brat say these things?' She told herself. "I am the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic."_

"Oh I'm not finished with you just yet." Harry told her, an evil grin on his face. "You tried to silence me about Voldemort's return. Going so far as to use a blood quill in all of the detentions I was forced to have in my fifth year with you. You couldn't teach us anything because you couldn't teach you way out of a paper bag. So if you think I'm going to help you in any way then you better get your head out of the fat ass of yours and think again. I could careless if Voldemort attacks or your boss loses his job. Now, why don't you be a good toad and hop on out of here? That is if you can hop."

That was the last straw and she lost any rational thinking she may have had. She rapidly pointed her wand at Harry and started to cast the curse. Only, she found herself up in the air and hurdling toward a closed window. She screamed as she slammed into the window and went flying downwards.

The entire room was silent at what they had just observed. Dumbledore had been ready to intervene once again and stop the curse when she was unceremoniously disposed of by what, he wasn't sure of. Still, he did have a guess and he wasn't too sure if he liked it.

"Harry, are you all right." Sirius asked his godson. However he didn't receive an answer; instead he was met with a glassy stare. It caused him to shrink back and look down at the floor.

Suddenly before anyone could talk a female voice filled the room, echoing off the walls and sounding close yet faraway.

"_I have stood by, and watched this boy be hurt and destroyed by all who claim to love him. I will no longer be doing that, for while he resides here. Harry Potter is now under my protection and no one will ever harm him again." With that said the voice faded away._

Everyone was aghast at what they heard, their eyes darting around the room, trying to spot someone hiding or anything that might tell them who the voice belonged to.

"Albus…what…who was that voice." Minerva asked the Headmaster in a very shaky voice.

"Yes Headmaster, who was that voice." Snape sneered.

As the questions continued towards the Headmaster, Harry lay back down. He was tired from the argument that he'd had, yet his face betrayed him as it had a look of smug satisfaction and his eyes were dancing slightly.

"Silence," Dumbledore roared. Everyone immediately quieted and looked at him with expectant looks.

"Thank you. I do believe that it was Hogwarts, herself, who just spoke to us."

"That is not possible." Several voices said at once.

"I am afraid it is. I also believe that we should continue this in my office. Harry needs to get some rest, especially after his blow up."

The others all knowing that he would not talk about it here, they turned as one and headed for the door.

Dumbledore was the last one to leave and as he stopped at the door, he turned around, and spoke. "I will speak with you later Harry."

"Don't bother I have nothing to say to you." Harry answered coldly.

"We will speak later." With that said Dumbledore turned and headed out of the infirmary and followed the others to his office.

Harry closed his eyes and let out the breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He felt like he was exhausted and wanted to go to sleep, but he was afraid to as he'd been having nightmares since the day before. Then he heard a hoot and a trill. Opening his eyes, he looked up to his one true friend, Hedwig and to his surprise Fawkes sweeping in through the broken window. He smiled slightly and watched the two birds land on his legs.

"Hi girl, I'm so happy to see you. I thought that they might have killed you." He told the snowy owl. She hooted once again and hopped up to his shoulder and gave him a light nip on his ear. He laughed a little at her antics and began to brush her feathers.

Fawkes, who was looking up at the two, gave a trill of his own. This caused Harry to look away from Hedwig and down to the magnificent Phoenix.

"Hi Fawkes, I'm happy to see you too."

Fawkes trilled his acceptance of Harry's words and hopped up to sit on his other shoulder. Harry reached up with his other hand and began to stroke Fawkes like he was doing with Hedwig. The Phoenix, who, liked what the raven haired boy was doing, began to sing one of his songs.

Harry listened to the song and could feel his body relaxing, including his mind as he closed his eyes and begin to drift off to sleep.

This was how Madam Pomfrey found him a few minutes later, Harry sleeping soundly, Hedwig, his faithful owl resting on one shoulder, and Fawkes, Dumbledore' Phoenix on the other shoulder and silently singing to the boy. She also felt relaxed by the song and smiled before turning back to go in her office.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHP**

Draco, who had been staying down in the dungeons had not gone up when he heard Albus call through the fireplace for Severus to come as the Minister was in the castle. He really didn't care why the idiotic, worthless, fool of a Minister was there. He had other important things to deal with at the moment.

He had berated himself several times since he helped find the evidence that showed Potter was framed. He always hated doing anything to help someone else, especially Harry Potter, his rival. He wasn't a goody, goody Gryffindor but he had done any way. He didn't know why he did other than he never believed his rival was a murderer. Still that didn't help his mood.

Now, he was pacing back and forth trying to decide if he should continue with what he had planned a few days ago. Sure he knew it was the right thing to do, especially with the way everyone else would be acting. Yet, that still didn't make him any sure of himself. Cursing under his breath, he strolled over to his desk and grabbed the parchment off it.

A few minutes after having read over it and made sure everything was right, he put it back down. A smirk appearing on his pale face, he strolled out of his room and headed upstairs. If he was going to go through with this, then he needed to start.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

**There it is. I do hope you all liked it. **

**Now, for Hogwarts, I believe that after hundreds of years of magic being done inside the walls that the castle wouldn't be like any other castle. I also tend to believe that if the Founders built it to be a school for witches and wizards, then they would have found a way to give it a way to protect those who were inside. She may not have a lot of things that she can do but, I think there'd be enough that she would be able to help the students as well.**

**I know everyone was probably expecting Harry to scream and shout at Molly for what she did, but I didn't really feel that way. Out of all of them, he would probably have been calmer with her, but not lenient in what he said to her. **

**Next chapter will have two more actual arguments in them. And one of them will be with Dumbledore. **

**Until next time, please leave me a review on this one and tell me how you liked it or what you didn't.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I would like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter as well as all those who took the time to read it. Again, this is un-edited, so if you find any mistakes let me know. I will replace it with the edited one when I can. Thank You.**

The following morning after having a well deserved sleep, which was devoid of any nightmares or visions from Voldemort Harry awoke and carefully stretched, while giving a huge yawn. It had been the first night that he could remember without being awakened by the memories of his life or visions as he had been having constantly in Azkaban as well as here in the infirmary.

Harry threw off the blanket and sheets as he sat up to start another day of hell. Or at least that was what he was calling these days, just as he had in Azkaban. Unlike Azkaban these days were filled with his former friends coming in and begging for forgiveness. And after each one, he would be exhausted from the encounters, not that it was a physical as he felt that all of the time. This exhaustion was an emotional, simply, because he was forced to relive the events of his trial and so on. Things that he wanted to completely forget, so that he could get back to his life.

He carefully climbed off the bed knowing that he was still rather weak from not having had much to eat for well over a year. Once he got to his feet, he wobbled slightly and felt his knees try to bend as if they were gong to give out. Luckily, Harry was able to stay on his feet and made his way to the bathroom. He needed to use the loo as anyone would when they first woke up in the morning and he wanted to wash, still feeling filthy from the prison. Yes, he did wash every morning, but usually it was either a cleaning charm that Madam Pomfrey would use or a small basin and a cloth. This time however, he was gong to do the proper way, especially since the matron had not yet shown up for his morning health check.

Over an hour later, Harry was making his way back to his bed, his legs feeling a little stronger and feeling clean for the first time. Yet, even though he felt cleaner then he had since the last day of school in his fifth year, he still could feel the dirt on him. However, the dirt that he still felt wasn't the visible kind, like when someone was out working on their car or cleaning, this dirt was internal dirt that filled every ounce of his being. It was the kind of dirt that no matter how hard you try, you can never fully get rid of it.

"Harry Potter, what do you think you are doing out of bed." Pomfrey sternly asked him. He looked up and saw her standing next to his bed, her hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face. He gulped slightly, knowing that this appearance of Madam Pomfrey's was the one she would always use when one of her patients would do something she disagreed with.

"I was in the loo, Madam." Harry replied, walking over and climbing back p on his bed, with the help of Madam Pomfrey.

"I am pleased that you were capable of doing this on your own. However, your legs are still quite weak as is your entire body. You can not just simply go gallivanting around, even to the loo without assistance." She sternly told him as she took her wand out. 'Now, let me do my scan. I will send for some food if everything is going accordingly." With that she started casting a few diagnostic spells on him

Several minutes later and few muttered words under her breath she replaced her wand back into the pocket of her robe before she spoke to him. "You are healing at the rate that is expected. Yet, your little jaunt this morning has caused your legs to weaken once again. Due to this and the previous known weakness I will start you on some exercises that will help to rebuild your strength. I will be starting them with you this afternoon. So, you had better be prepared for a long hard day. Now I will call for a house elf to bring you a plate of food." With that she called an elf and told them what to bring before. "Mr. Potter, you will need to take a few potions before you are allowed to eat as you have been doing since you were brought here. I will go and fetch them now." And with that said, she turned and headed for her potions cabinet in the back.

He didn't know how long he'd been staring down at the plate that was piled high of food, but he could guess that it was well over an hour. When he had seen the plate, his eyes had grown wide, it was way too much and he didn't know how he'd manage even a fourth of it. Still, he obeyed Madam Pomfrey and tried to eat as much as he could. But now all he could do was glare down at the horrid thing, his stomach protesting its dislike for the food. To his surprise, he actually did manage to eat almost a fourth, but was expected to eat at least a third.

A few more minutes passed before he finally gave up and put the tray over onto the small table. As he was doing this, he heard the usual sound of the Infirmary doors swing open to allow someone to enter. He groaned internally at this and the plate as well.

'_I don't need this now. I'm so full all I want to do is sleep.' He thought to himself._

Looking up to see who the newest person to come and bug him, he saw Remus Lupin coming over. This was a surprise to him as he hadn't seen the man since he'd been released. He'd assumed that the reason his former professor hadn't come to apology was due to his encounter with Sirius. But now that assumption was proven wrong.

Remus was a little nervous at visiting the boy he once consider his cub and a member of his pack. He'd heard the tales from the others regarding what Harry had said to them or rather shouted. He'd been torn about deciding to visit and speak with him as he feared that he'd be on the receiving end of a rant as well or would be given the silent treatment. However, after having witnessed the altercation the day before and a discussion with Sirius, where he told his friend he would go and talk with Harry, he was now here in the infirmary ready to do just that. There was a slight hitch though with this decision, that was today was the day before the full moon and the wolf within was very close to the top.

Remus reached Harry's bed and stopped, silently praying that he could control the wolf if things got out of hand. After taking a few steadying breaths, he silently sat down in the chair and chose to wait for Harry to begin.

Harry had watched the whole scene and couldn't help but internally smirk at the obvious uncertainty in the man. _'This is going to be good. I may not really be up to this at the moment, but if I can get him out quick, I can go back to sleep.' Harry told himself._

"_So what do you want?"_

"I came to see how you were doing and if you were willing a little talk." Remus calmly replied.

"As you can see I'm fine. And as to your talk, well I'm rather tired at the moment…but I guess if you have to." Harry replied, trying not to smirk.

"I'm glad that you are feeling better and willing to talk."

"So, what do you want to talk about? Have you come here to beg for forgiveness like the others?" Harry asked, this time unable to keep from smirking.

"Yes, you could say that, I guess. However, I have not come here to beg for forgiveness." This took Harry completely by surprise; he had figured that the man was here for just that. Now, he was a little curious, yet regardless to what the man said he wouldn't forgive him or have an ounce of sympathy for the man."

'Then what do you want to talk about?"

"First, I would like to apologize for not believing in you. What I did was inexcusable and I cannot blame you for feeling as if I betrayed you. What I am here to discuss is what you said to Sirius."

A dark look appeared on his face at the mention of his godfather and what he had said to the man. "What about him?" Harry asked, lightly growling out the name.

"Are you aware of how bad you hurt the man?"

"I bet he's hurt. He should be after what he did. You know I believed in him even before I actually knew him. I wanted to live with him, but what did he do." Harry left it out that.

"We all turned our backs on you. But you have hurt him more deeply then I have ever seen him hurt. You have done that as well to Hermione and Molly. Harry, I know you are angry and hurt by what happened, but we all made a mistake. We just want to be given the chance to make it up to you." Remus calmly said. He could feel the wolf getting upset and began pushing it back down.

"Yes, I'm angry and hurt for what you all did. You know what that place is like and yet you had no problem throwing me in there. Tell me Professor Lupin, is it right to throw an innocent person in there as well as a child." Harry asked them.

"No it is not right. It should never have happened."

"You're damn right it shouldn't have!"

"Harry, why can't you at least give the others and me a chance to make it up? We know it was a mistake and feel horrible about it."

"The reason is this; none of you mean anything to me. Not after what you did. Let me tell you something, there are actually two people who I do not blame for this. Once of them is in this room at the moment and the other…well I haven't seen them yet." Harry told the now stunned looking man, a smirk once again on his face and what looked to be a mischievous gleam in his green eyes.

"You…You forgive me." Remus finally stuttered out.

Harry shook his head in the negative at this. "I didn't say that it was you."

Remus now looked highly confused and was trying to think of who else was in the room beside Harry and him. Finally he asked Harry, after having been unable to come up with any possibilities. "Harry, if you don't forgive me and we are the only ones here, then who else could it be?"

The smirk on Harry's face turned into a full blown smile at this. _'Yes, this is going to be wonderful.' He thought. _

"I am surprised that you can't figure it out. But I will tell you. The person who is in here with us that I do not blame is Moony." Harry's smile grew wider at the shocked look on Lupin's face. He could swear that he saw the gears working hard in the man's head as he tried to process this information.

"Huh…I don't understand Harry. Moony is me."

"No, Moony is not you. That is unless you take the _wolfsbane potion_. The wolf inside is a completely separate person to you. He never did anything to me."

"That makes no sense Harry. You know the wolf is a part of me."

"No, you are wrong. When you transform on the full moon, the wolf is in control, not you. As I said I cannot forgive you and have no reason to, but I do not blame the other half of you. After all, Moony did seem to like me whenever it was close to a full moon."

Remus sat there staring at Harry and mulling over what he'd just learned. He had to admit that what he was being told was in a way correct. Yet, he couldn't fathom the idea that Harry would not believe that the beast within did nothing to harm him. Somehow in his muddling over the reasoning he caught on to a sliver of hope that there may be a chance, juts maybe that they would once again be friends. However, that sliver was very small and it was tenuous at best. After all, Harry did say that he couldn't forgive him, but somehow it might work out in the end. At least that is what Remus believed Harry was saying.

"I'm not giving you any hope that I will forgive you. You are to blames just as much as the others. What I am saying, however is that I will not hold anything against Moony."

Remus felt the wolf trying to fully surface at the person it considered a cub to it. He began to internally fight, afraid of what the outcome would be if the wolf took over now.

Harry saw this and internally laughed at the man's plight. He found that he actually was enjoying this confrontation and hurting the man this way. Yet, his words were true; he felt no ill will towards the wolf. A few years ago he had come to understand that the two, even though were one, they were actually two completely different people. To be more precise, one was a human and one was an animal.

"I think I'd better go." Remus said and stood to his feet with the intent to leave.

Harry gave him a slight nod before saying. "Yes, you can leave now, but Moony can stay." Harry said this with a straight face knowing exactly what it his words would do.

That was it for Remus; those words gave the final push that Moony needed to take over. Remus lunged at Harry and landed on top of him, grabbing him into a huge hug. Harry was slightly surprised by this reaction but knew that it was the wolf and not the man, so he relaxed in the embrace.

Remus watched this from the back of his mind, trying to fight back, trying desperately to regain control. However, for some reason, just like the night of a full moon where he didn't take the wolfsbane potion, he was not in control of his body. And Remus, the man was mortified by what was taking place. This was the first time that he could recall, the wolf ever taking full control before the full moon.

"Thank you Moony, I needed that." Harry spoke to the wolfman. All he got in response was a growl as he was held in the embrace. "Moony, I think you better go before you get in trouble." This was me with a louder growl. "Come one Moony, I know you how you feel and I feel the same way. But you can't have control now, you might get in trouble." Moony growled even louder at this comment.

Madam Pomfrey was sitting in her office going over a few parchments regarding Harry's health when she heard what sounded like a growl coming from outside her door. Immediately fear rose up inside, think that Harry maybe in trouble. She stood up; her chair flying backwards from the force of her getting up. She hurried over to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder and called at the Headmasters' office. She heard another growl and started to panic, when Albus' head popped into the fireplace. She quickly told him what she heard and that she needed him. He agreed wholeheartedly before his head vanished from the flames.

Pomfrey grabbed the knob of the door and flung it open, her wand in her hand and she ran out only to stop and stare. There in front of her, Remus Lupin was on the bed, Harry in his arms and he was hugging him. She couldn't see Harry's face that well but she thought he was being harmed. Coming to a quick decision, she raced over and sent a stunner at the man. However, since Moony was in control, the stunner didn't work and instead enraged him.

Remus or Moony jumped off the bed, growling at the matron. It was able to see the look of fear on her face and this pleased the wolf. Moony had been upset over Harry's incarceration and had shown his displeasure over the year. Mainly he would do this by fighting the wolfsbane potion or on the rare occasion when Remus forgot to take it, actually attacking himself with more vigor then he had ever done before.

Madam Pomfrey's eyes went wide in fear as she realized that the wolf somehow gained control of the quiet man. Seeing this, she started to back away, knowing not to engaged or enrage the werewolf. With every step she took back, she kept her wand trained on the werewolf, but at the sane time, Moony was moving closer towards her and growling deeper, letting her know that he was angry. She knew that this was a warning and that she needed to get away as fast as she could, but she couldn't turn and run or then she'd be attacked and mauled by the werewolf.

Harry was sitting on his bed, an amused expression on his face. He giggled a little, knowing that she wouldn't be killed even if Moony did attack her. The only reason he wouldn't, was a very simple thing. She should have noticed it right away and that was what was making him giggle. Moony could not maul her since he had not actually transformed to what he looked like on the night of a full moon, he had no claws, no sharp canine teeth. The only thing he would do would possibly harm her physically, but not to the point of dieing or being turned into one herself.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, Dumbledore and Sirius running in as fast they could. The two both stopped and took the scene in; there on the bed Harry sat with an amused expression, Remus growling and stalking toward Poppy, and Poppy herself looking terrified as she was slowly backing up.

Sirius realized what was happening; somehow Moony had taken control of his friend. With this understanding, he ran over to Remus and stood between him and Poppy. He started talking to the wolf.

"Moony, she will not harm. You have to wait until tomorrow for this. Let Remus come back." Sirius pleaded with the growling werewolf and saw that the usual amber eyes were glowing with anger, more then he had seen in a long time.

Moony, seeing Sirius as a threat, let out a howl that reverberated throughout Hogwarts. Lowering, Remus' head so that he was glaring at the man, he grabbed out, lifting him completely off the ground.

Werewolves were known to have superhuman strength when they were a wolf and that some of that strength carried over to the human. Yet, now here was the werewolf not fully transformed but in control of the human body with all of its strength.

Poppy ran as fast as she could from the room by now. She had to get away since she couldn't handle the wolf part. She would just leave it to Albus and Sirius to diffuse the situation.

Albus, who watched all of this with concern in his eyes instead of the usual twinkle, was trying to think of someway to get Remus back in control. The only problem was that he had never heard of a Werewolf actually taking control like this before a full moon. Another problem was he didn't want to harm Remus. As he was trying to think of something he watched as Remus or rather the werewolf throw Sirius across the room. He watched as Sirius landed on top of a bed, only to fall off the other side, with the table going over with him.

By now Harry stopped being amused by the whole situation and yelled at Remus. "Moony, that is enough. Come over here Moony." He told the werewolf firmly."

Moony stopped and turned around he heard the words from hi cub. Only thing was he just realized that he could understand his cub. He gave Harry what looked to be a puzzled look.

"Moony, it's all right. You haven't transformed that is why you understand me." Harry replied calmly, understanding the unanswered question. This seemed to appease Moony and he walked back over to his cub.

Albus seeing this pulled his wand and pointed at Remus. Hoping that he wouldn't have to do something he might regret later. "Stop right there Remus. You are not to go near the boy." He spoke with a stern and determined voice.

Moony turned slightly so that his eyes could look directly at the man who was trying to keep him once again from his cub. He gave a deep growl that was clear he was thinking that Dumbledore was another threat to him and his cub.

"Shut up Dumbledore and stay out of this!" Harry shouted at his former mentor and headmaster.

"Harry he's dangerous."

"Stay the hell out of this old man before you really get it. Oh and by the way you will get it in the end."

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow that." Albus replied sadly.

"I said stay out of it, unless you want to go to Azkaban." Harry stated with a firm voice that had a tinge of malice to it.

Albus was about to speak again, but was cutoff once again. "Do you want me to contact old Fudgey Poo and tell him that you attacked an innocent man?" This comment did it, Albus said no more, but still kept his wand trained on Remus.

"Now Moony come over here, please and stop what you are doing?" Harry asked the werewolf.

Moony looked between him and Albus briefly before going over and sitting down next to Harry on the bed as if he hadn't done anything wrong. Albus' mouth dropped as he gaped at the werewolf and Harry. He had no clue as to what was going on and he didn't like it one bit. But he kept silent and watched the scene play out.

"Moony, you must allow Remus to come back. I am happy to see you again, but this is not your day." The wolf whined a little, causing Harry to laugh. "I know how you feel, but I promise you that we will see each other again."

Remus who had watched the entire scene was mortified at what he had done. He was ashamed that he had nearly attacked Poppy and then threw his best friend across the room, injuring him in the process. Also, he was afraid, afraid that he had come close to being killed, which of course had been one of his greatest fears ever since becoming a werewolf.

Twenty minutes later Remus found himself once again in control of his body, how he really didn't care at the moment. He looked over at Harry with a sorrowful look that said he understood everything now. He quickly climbed off the bed; his head bowed in shame and ran out of the infirmary. If the others could have seen his face, they would have seen the tears that were falling down his face.

Albus watched and was amazed at how Harry somehow had got the wolf to give Remus back control. He yelled for Poppy to come out because Sirius was injured and needed her. He also assured that Remus was gone. He watched briefly as she came running out, noticing Sirius and heading over to him. Assured that Sirius would be in capable hands now, strolled over to Harry and took the seat where Remus had once been earlier.

"Harry, could you tell me what happened in here." Albus asked in his usual grandfatherly voice.

"Don't you dare call me Harry," Harry said in a cold tone. "You lost that right a year ago."

Albus eyes took on a sad look as did his face at hearing this. He'd hoped that he might be able to build some kind of bridge with the boy he had wronged so many times. "Very well then, Mr. Potter, could you explain what transpired here?"

"No, I will not tell explain. Though I will say this, I was visiting with an old friend."

"I don't understand. What do you mean, visiting with an old friend?"

"All you need to know is what I said. Now leave me alone because I don't want to talk or see you." Harry said his voice still cold.

"Very well, if that is what you want Mr. Potter. But I must ask you about what you said to me."

"Which one, the one about you going to Azkaban or telling Fudge the idiot that injured an innocent man." Harry asked sarcasm dripping with every word.

"I would like to know about both of those things. Why would you say that to me?"

"If you are thinking that they were just threats, then you are wrong. I meant every word of what I said. I may hate Fudge, but I hate you even more. That is why I said what I did. Now get out!"

"Do you really hate me that much?" Albus asked, his surprise clearly showing through

"You have no idea old man. I do believe I told you to get out." Harry stated firmly before lying back down on the bed, a satisfied smile appearing as he did.

"Mr. Potter, we do need discuss what has happened." Albus stated.

"No. Right now I want to sleep, I'm tired." And with that said, he closed his eyes to prove his point.

Albus sat there for a few minutes in silence, contemplating what he was told. He wasn't angry at Harry's attitude; on the contrary he was deeply saddened by it. Finally, he stood up and spoke one last time before he went over to check on Sirius. "I shall return later when you are less tired."

Harry groaned at the man's parting words. If there was one person that he never wanted to talk to or see again, it was Albus Dumbledore. That man had done too much to him over the course of his life. And with this last event happening, all he wanted to do was strangle the man for having caused his life to be filled with hell.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHP**

Draco was currently in a small flat in the heart of London impatiently sitting on a sky blue couch, his fingers tapping on the small table that sat near by. The person he was supposed to meet had yet to show up and he was over a half an hour late. Under normal conditions this would have been an issue as the man was nearly always late, but with what they were planning, it made the situation entirely different.

Then he heard it, a loud popping sound behind him. Jumping to his feet, wand out, he spun around and pointed at the newcomer. He could see the newcomer was wearing a black robe with his hood up.

"Put that thing away, Draco. It's only me." With that the man lowered his robe to prove his words.

Draco seeing the man's face gave a slight nod and did indeed put his wand back in the holster that he had on his upper arm.

"You're late."

"Yes, I know. But I couldn't get away as fast as I wanted." The other man replied, walking over and sitting down in an opposite chair. Draco sat back down as well.

"So, Harry's finally out of that place."

"Yea, it all worked according to our plan." Draco smirked.

"Good, those idiots know the truth finally." The other man stated with sarcasm in his voice.

"Why have you not heard of this until I told you?" Draco asking a question that he had wanted to as soon as the other man had asked his.

"Simple. The reason I didn't know was for the past couple of weeks I've been away. You do know that I had to go and finish the other part of the plan."

"Yes, that's true. You know I never took for being so sarcastic."

"Draco, you never knew the real me. Well, know one ever did. They just looked at me with pity at times or completely ignored me."

"That is true, they did. Even all of the Slytherins did as well." Then Draco began to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" The other man asked his brows lifted in surprise.

Draco stopped laughing briefly so that he could answer. "I was laughing at the thought of how you are more of a Slytherin then anyone would have thought."

"Well, I had to have learned something from you and the others." Was the offhanded comment the man answered back.

"How is Harry by the way?"

"From what I have heard, he is doing rather ell. You should have been there when he blew up at Black and Granger. When I heard what he told them, I couldn't but burst out laughing. I was just lucky that it was Severus who had told me and that I was in my rooms or the others would have hexed me for it."

"What did he say?"

"He told Granger that she was a bookworm and that he should never have saved her from the troll. He told Black that he was just a mutt and a traitor. That even got a laugh from Severus." Draco laughed at the memory of what he had been told.

"Granger is a bookworm, we all knew that. As for Black, I didn't really know him, but I probably would have to agree with what Harry said."

"Why?" Draco asked, with a perplexed expression on his pale face.

"I guess because Harry had said that he was a dog animagus and because he was his godfather. After everything that Harry had said about the man, Harry would definitely feel that he was a traitor." The other man said thoughtfully. At that point the man pulled out his wand and conjured a couple of butterbeers from them before continuing after taking a sip of his. "It really is a shame that it took the two of us to figure out what really happened and get him out of there. You would have thought that at least one adult would have believed in him. And then there's you Draco."

"What about me?" Draco asked taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"You were his enemy and ended up being one of the two to actually believe in him and get him out."

"That is true. We may have been rivals in school and I had hated him, still do in some ways, but I knew that he would never have done something like that. Especially killing muggles like that when he was a staunch supporter of them." Draco said, his voice clearly showing the disgust he felt towards muggles.

"That may very well be true but you at least believed in him. And as to your obvious distaste of muggles, don't forget you are surrounded by them." The man told him, amusement clearly ringing in his voice.

"They are useful for some purposes." Draco muttered.

"So are you going back next term?" Draco asked.

"No, after we do this, I will stay with Harry."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Yes, Harry will need help and we're the only two to give it to him."

Draco cringed at this knowledge. He really didn't like the idea of helping Potter any further then he all ready had.

"You know it's the only way."

"I know but I don't have to like the idea of helping Potter."

"I know and I understand but there's no other way. Hey, I've been able to get four more people who believed in Harry to help us as well." The stranger replied jovially, knowing he needed to change the subject a little before Draco got angry.

"You did, who?" Draco asked, sounding surprised.

"You'll meet them in a week." The man replied mysteriously.

"I hate surprises and you know it." Draco huffed at the man.

"I know, but where would the fun be in telling you."

"How did you ever get smart?"

"That would be telling, now wouldn't it?" The stranger replied and laughed.

"Is everything ready at the other place?"

"Yes, I finished earlier."

"When will be bringing Potter here?"

"Next week. He needs to get a little healthier before we can move him."

"He won't be fully healed thought." Draco cautioned.

"I know and I'm not worried about."

"Another one of your little surprises, no doubt."

"Yes." The man chuckled as he sat his empty bottle down on the table. "I better get back before she starts worrying about where I am." The man stood, ready to leave.

"How can you put up with someone like that?"

"She's a relative. By the way, have you come up with someway to give Dursley…?" He spat that name like it was bad. "What he has coming to him?"

"I'm still working on that." Draco replied as he too stood up. "I will take care of him when the time is right." The other man nodded before he popped away.

Draco uncharacteristically flopped back down on the couch. He let his mind go over what he was doing and he wanted to rip out his brain for ever agreeing to get involved in this whole mess. A mess that he knew was only going to get worse very soon, all he could do was hope that in the end it all worked out.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHP**

At the ministry that morning, Umbridge was informing the minister of her meeting with Harry from the other door. To say Fudge was unhappy would have been an understatement to the hundredth power. He was currently pacing his small office, ranting about a boy who he should have never released from prison regardless of the evidence.

"How dare that brat refuse to help me just who does he think he is, refusing to help the Minister of Magic," Fudge yelled.

"Cornelius, he may still help you." Dolores stated in her typical frog like voice.

"How would that be, he is refusing." Fudge asked a little calmer now.

"You just have to persuade him. Get him to see that you are apologetic about what happened. Offer him some kind of reward for having warned us about the Dark Lord's return."

"That won't work Dolores. We refused to acknowledge his return. No, but I think you may be right about offering him something. We just have to come up with something that would be fitting." Fudge commented as he drifted off into his thoughts.

"There is another way as well." Dolores stated in a sickening tone.

"And what would that be?" Fudge asked coming out of his thoughts.

"We force him too."

"How in Merlin's name would we do that?" Fudge sounded horrified at the idea, thoughts of it backfiring and causing him the last bit of support that he currently had.

"Easy, you make an order that states due to Mr. Potter's unfortunate imprisonment that since he lost a year of school, he is to have specialized tutoring. The tutoring will be in a safe place where only you and I know, where the aurors will teach him what he missed. You could even suggest that it's due to the Dark Lord's return and you feel it is the only safe way to keep Mr. Potter safe." Dolores explained calmly, a smirk on her ugly toad like face.

"Hum…You may be onto something there. We would have to make it look as if we're trying to makeup for our failure in his trial." Fudge answer thoughtfully.

"That is right Cornelius. We can use his education as way of convincing him that you are sorry for what happened. It would be the perfect way to gain popularity once again."

"It could very well work. Still, we do have a problem and that is Dumbledore. He'll get in the way of this."

"He can try. But since you have exonerated him, you have yet to reinstate him as a student at Hogwarts."

"There is another problem as well. Potter is now seventeen and is considered an adult."

"He may be considered an adult but he is still required to get his education."

"You're right. All right, you've convinced me. Let me get started on it. Dolores, go and find me five loyal aurors that would be willing to take this." Fudge told her as he sat down and grabbed his quill and a blank piece of parchment.

Dolores smiled at the man, which only made her look even uglier as she stood up and left his office. Potter was going to pay and he was going to pay hard she told herself as she headed down towards the lifts.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHHP**

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Remus was sitting in his and Sirius rooms hold up in his room. The man was currently sitting on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest, arms tightly wrapped around them as he cried.

The events that took place in the infirmary were horrifying to him. It was the most traumatic incident he had ever been involved in, even more so then the Shrieking Shack incident in his fifth year. The beast within had gone after the others, only to be stopped by Harry, who trusted it and it actually listened to him. His entire life had been filled with the fear that he would either kill someone as the beast or get himself killed because of it. He always buried the fear, simply because he knew he couldn't allow it to takeover and rule his life, but now, now everything had changed. And it had changed with just a few simple words.

Hogwarts, herself, had felt and observed the events but didn't feel any sympathy toward them. At one time she did feel sympathy for Remus and helped when she could. But that had all changed when he turned his back on Harry. Now she only pitied him for his actions. Yes, she pitied him for what he was going through. Still, that didn't stop her from feeling that he had brought it upon himself.

That was why she chose not to interfere. Also, if the castle could laugh, it surely would be doing that now. You see with her being sentient, she used some of the imbued magic to help the wolf come out. After having heard Harry, her Harry, tell the man that he did not feel betrayed by the wolf; she allowed the animal to come out. It was also her magic that allowed the wolf to understand what Harry was saying.

Her reasoning was if Harry had someone, anyone who believed in him, then they should be allowed to reunite. After all, Harry was her favorite now and she had told them that she would protect him. And that is exactly what she did.

Hogwarts had quite the mean streak when she wanted. No one knew that other then the paintings, elves, and ghosts that lived within her walls. And none of them would ever mention it to a living soul as she had made sure of this.

Another side she had was a mischief streak. She loved the pranks that had been pulled over the many thousands of years that she existed. The ones that she truly enjoyed and had fond memories, if you can call them that were the ones of the Marauders and the Weasley twins. They never did anything to harm her and so at times she would even help without their knowledge.

To her what happened in the infirmary was a wonderful prank. And now she laughed about the whole incident as it was a great way to exact some punishment on those who rightfully deserved it and give Harry something he needed.

If those who were currently residing within her walls only knew of what she was planning for later, they would cower in fear of her. She had learned and gained several things from the Founders, especially Godric and Salazar, even the former did become evil. He still gave her some fantastic knowledge. And it would be with their combined knowledge that would allow her not only to protect her Harry but also exact some revenge. Yes, the castle was out for revenge and she would get it, while, at the same time, she would enjoy it very much and revel in their horrors.

Hogwarts was not the same Hogwarts that she was just a few months. That was obvious if anyone would take the time to see it. She wasn't evil in anyway, but when you messed with someone she cared for, she could be very vengeful, and that was about to found out.

She began to laugh, which is rather strange for a building, but she did. The laugh turned into magical energy that began to flow out of the walls touching every being there.

The House-Elves felt the energy and immediately knew what it meant. They looked at one another with surprise and shocked looks. They nodded at one another, feral smiles appearing on their faces as they went back to their work.

Dobby and Wink also felt it and knew what it meant. Dobby could only smile with one that made him look downright demonic. He would help Hogwarts in anyway possible as he felt the same way as she did. Winky who had finally kicked the butterbeer habit also had a feral smile and she let Dobby and the castle know that she too would help.

The ghosts who were all gathered in an empty room down in the dungeons felt the wave of energy. They looked at one another before vanishing into thin air. They were on their way to some unknown area of the castle.

Every painting as well felt the energy and they began to talk amongst themselves in quiet tones. They didn't want to be overheard by any of the living.

Then there were the knights that were around the castle; somehow came to life from a slumber that they had been in. They stepped off their pedestals, securing a strong hold on their weapon before they started to head down towards the dungeons. If anyone had been wandering through the hallways, they would've heard the clanking of the armored men as they walked on.

All of the residents of the castle felt it as well, but unlike the last time they felt anything like this, this one gave them a different feeling. This feeling made them look around in puzzlement with just a hint of fear. The hint of fear that they felt was of something about to happen and it was not good.

**Well, how did you all like it? I decided to not have the full encounter with Dumbledore in this one as I needed to work on it some more. I want it to be the best out of all his encounters. I also, decided to throw a real twist in with what I did regarding Remus. I believe that the two are completely separate as I explained. Things are going to get rather interesting, if not down right crazy at Hogwarts. **

**Please review and let me know what you thought. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I just want to thank you all again for reviewing the last chapter. I know it has been two weeks, but I had to rewrite this chapter. Anyway, I hope you like it and will review.**

The following morning, the residents of Hogwarts began to awaken from their sleep. Most of them were silently hoping that today would be just a little better then the past week had been. However, none of them were able to muster that much hope; as it was beginning to look like none of them would ever be forgiven for their betrayal. Still, that didn't stop them from trying, and try they would.

Molly was currently taking her morning shower, her mind on the various events that had taken place over the prior week. Letting the warm water cascade down her back, her mind shifting itself to the day when she and Harry talked, especially on what he said about her having once treated him like a son. She began to wander if she would have treated one of her own sons the way she had treated Harry.

By the time she had exited the shower, she had come to a decision regarding how she would have handled the situation. That answer only made her sad because she would have believed her son, just like Harry had said. She wanted to cry again, but she couldn't. There were just no more tears to cry; just the pain of how she had failed a young boy that at one time she considered to be another one of her sons.

She walked out of the bathroom to see that her husband was still sleeping. It was a good thing that Arthur had been able to get the time off to be here, however that didn't help her disposition much. She hadn't been speaking to him since that day when he had told her that he still believed Harry was guilty in some way. Of course to her that was ludicrous, he hadn't been involved in anyway. Nevertheless, Arthur wouldn't listen and kept insisting that Harry would have to have given his wand to his uncle, or at least have been careless about leaving it lying around.

She walked over to the bed and stared down at her sleeping husband. She briefly thought of waking him, but quickly squashed that idea. Just because she had hurt Harry with what she had done, didn't mean that she wasn't sorry for it. However, her husband didn't feel the same and because of that; she wasn't going to wake him for breakfast. Turning on her heel, she walked out of the portrait and headed down the hallways towards the Great Hall. She was a little hungry and decided to go there instead of asking a house-elf to bring anything for her. Besides, she also didn't want to be around her husband right now.

On her way down the halls she thought about Harry's situation, not the anger he felt toward her or the others, but what would happen after he was released from the hospital. Her mind kept going to spot in her thinking, and that was to Albus Dumbledore and his twisted idea of what Harry was supposed to do in the war. She remembered that night at Grimmauld Place, when he told the order.

_Flashback_

_Molly sat at the kitchen table, a cup of tea before her that she sipped every so often. Like the others that were here, she too was waiting on the leader, Albus Dumbledore to arrive. She assumed that the meeting concerned the traitor, Harry Potter. After all, it was just the day before when he'd been sentenced to Azkaban for life. She had been very pleased with the outcome of his trial, especially since he had obviously played them all for fools before finally going on a killing spree. I her mind, Harry Potter was no better then the Dark Lord, himself. _

_She watched as Albus calmly walked into the room, Minerva following behind. She could swear that at first sight of him, she saw a brief look of despair on his face. She shook it off as he sat down at the table and proceeded with the meeting._

"_As you are all aware, yesterday Mr. Potter was sentenced to Azkaban for life." Several nodded and others were muttering about him betraying them. Albus raised a hand, stopping them from their comments. "What none of you are aware of is, at the end of last term I told Mr. Potter the prophecy." Albus spoke quietly._

"_The prophecy was broken in the ministry. You couldn't have told him." Minerva spoke sternly._

"_I'm afraid that I knew what it said before he had ever gone to the ministry."_

"_Then what does it have to say?" Tonks asked._

"_I will juts briefly give you a summary. The prophecy when it was spoken, I was the one who heard it however there was a spy there at the same time. We were lucky that he hadn't heard the entire prophecy. I was the one to make sure that it was placed in the Department of Mysteries. "_

"_Albus, answer Miss Tonks question. I don't think that we need to hear how it came about." Minerva spoke._

"_The prophecy stated that the dark lord would attack a family that had trice escape him and mark their child as his equal. The marked child would have a power that he did not know. And that either would die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other lives."_

_Molly felt sick to her stomach at the very thought of what the prophecy meant. She looked at her husband, fear in her eyes as she felt him squeeze her hand in reassurance._

"_What does this mean then?" Dedalus Diggle asked._

"_It means that with Harry Potter having betrayed the light, we are now in more danger then ever before." Albus wearily replied._

"_How can that traitor be the one in the prophecy?" Ron snapped._

_Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had been allowed to sit in on this meeting per Dumbledore. He guessed that they should also know of what Harry had put them in. After all, they were once his friends and inasmuch danger as the others, if not more._

"_Mr. Potter was born at the end of the seventh month. The prophecy stated that the child would be born at the end of that month. His parents had escaped Voldemort three times; just as the prophecy stated, it did happen. Then there's the murder of his parents and the killing curse being rebounded. Also, you should ask yourselves who he has tried to kill over the last few years."_

_No one spoke after he had finished explaining how the prophecy and Harry connected. They were all in shock at the dawning realization that because of Harry deciding to kill those people, they were now possibly in a position where they would surely lose the war._

_Molly began to cry, her mind only on how she would be losing her children in a war that could have and would have been stopped if it hadn't been for Harry's actions. She felt her husband put an arm around her and pull her closer to him._

_Later that night, she sat in the kitchen alone thinking over what Albus had told them. Now that she had calmed down and it was quiet she could think clearly. She didn't like Harry anymore; he was in her mind a traitor and got what he deserved. However, she couldn't help thinking that there was something wrong with the entire situation. _

_End of Flashback_

She had reached the doors to the Great Hall, a decision having been made on her way. She would make sure that Harry would somehow have a life outside this war and not allow anyone to manipulate or hurt him again. Even if that meant she would have to do in secret. Her reasoning was simple; just because he hated her, didn't mean that she would step back and not do anything. No, that wasn't Molly Weasley at all.

The first smile in days appeared on her face as she was about to open the doors. However, that smile changed to a frown as the doors wouldn't budge. She started pulling, yanking and banging on the door in hopes that someone would hear her and let her in.

Giving up after several minutes of this, she pulled out her wand and was about to cast the 'Alohomora' spell when a noise caught her attention. Thinking that it was someone coming down the hall, she turned to her left only to drop her wand. Her eyes grew as big as saucers; mouth dropping wide open, and her face paling to a ghastly white color at what she saw coming towards her.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHP**

Meanwhile, everyone else had gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast. Remus managed to show up, only because Sirius had dragged him. Remus had tried to argue that he wasn't hungry and would rather sit in his room and read. Sirius had known better, after all, he had seen his friend like this only once before. However, even that time it wasn't as bad as it looked to be this time. Sirius let his mind wander back to the previous night and how he'd found his friend.

_Flashback_

_After Sirius had been released the night before he'd gone down to the suite of rooms knowing that his friend was probably in there, beating himself up over what had taken place in the infirmary. He had stepped through the portrait intent on going to Remus' room, but he saw that he didn't need to waste the time. There sitting in one of the red chairs, sat Remus, it was obvious by his inattentiveness that he was simply staring off into the now burning fireplace. _

_Sirius walked over to him and placed a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder. However, that hadn't even elicited a response from the man. Sirius at that moment knew it was bad, very bad and so he stepped around, and knelt down in front of his friend._

"_Moony, you didn't do anything wrong." Sirius said trying to sound reassuring. Remus just looked at him with a blank stare. To Sirius; it was like the man that he had known for so long was gone, only his body remained. However, he knew that it wasn't true; after all, he could see that the man was breathing._

_Taking a deep breath, he began to speak again. "Remus, I don't know what happened before I got there, but it was obvious that you were not in control of your actions. I know you wouldn't have attacked me if you had been in control, or had taken the wolfsbane potion. The only time I have ever seen you even try to attack someone as the wolf is when there was no potion to help. So don't you go worrying or feeling guilty over me getting hurt." Sirius said trying to lighten the mood a little. However, he didn't get a response from his friend and so he tried a different way of getting the man to talk to him._

"_If you're afraid that I will leave because of what happened, then you are wrong. We have to stick together, especially now. I mean it's just the two of us left. Everyone that we ever loved are gone, even Harry." Sirius said barely above a whisper as he closed his eyes._

"_Remus, could you tell me what happened?"_

_At first, Remus only stared at him with his current blank expression, but soon tears formed in his eyes and he started to blink once again._

"_Remus, it's alright. I'm here for you."_

"_I was talking to Harry and he said that he had forgiven two people. I asked him who they were, but at first he wouldn't say. I tried again and then he said that one of them was in there with us." Remus spoke quietly. "I…I asked him who it was because I couldn't see anyone other than the two of us." He closed his eyes as he tried to block the memory._

_By the way Remus was speaking and the tears, Sirius knew that whatever had caused the whole incident was bad. Somehow, he couldn't help believing that it all had to do with Harry. But, what that was he still did not know and in a way, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to. Not after the things that Harry had told him the other day. Still, he knew he had to do something to help his friend, even if it meant it would cause him some pain as well._

"_What did he say about that?"_

"_He…He told me that the one that he forgave because he had done nothing to him was the wolf."_

_Sirius' eyes widened at this statement. His brain was working overtime trying to figure out how Harry would differentiate the two, even though Sirius, himself did just that. Not to mention how Harry saying that would cause what had happened to take place. He was about to ask that very question when Remus began to speak again._

"_Somehow he was able to draw the wolf out of me. You know how it is when I don't have control. Well, my body lunged at him and began hugging him. It was then that Poppy came in and well, she caused the wolf to consider her a threat." Sirius nodded his head in understanding at this._

"_You see it wasn't your fault. For some unknown reason, the wolf wanted to take over and show Harry how it was happy to see him." Sirius stated in hopes that this might make Remus feel a little better._

"_That's just it Siri, he can't forgive the wolf if he can't forgive me."_

_Sirius rocked back onto his heels and looked at his friend in sadness. He wanted to disagree with the man's logic, but he couldn't think of a way to do that. Somehow, whatever caused the wolf to come out and hug Harry had caused his friend some severe mental trauma. Sirius could feel his own heart going out to the man, yet at the same time, it was starting to hurt for him as well. There was an easy answer to that; it was because he felt deeply hurt that his own godson would forgive something that he never actually was around much._

_End of Flashback_

Back in the Great Hall, Sirius glanced over at his friend to see how he was doing. A frown appeared on his face as he noticed that instead of eating, Remus was just pushing it around on the plate with his fork. Seeing this caused another pang of sadness in Sirius.

After several minutes of watching his friend not eat, Sirius decided to say something, but that thought was pushed to the background as the entire hall was plunged into darkness. He looked around wildly to see if there were any light whatsoever, but even the windows were now black and the ceiling was the same way. _'What in the hell is happening?' Sirius asked himself._

Everyone in the Great Hall had seen this happen, causing them to begin to fear the worse. They all whipped out their wands and tried to cast the '_Lumos_' charm, but for some odd reason, the spell refused to work. This new development made the situation indeed troubling and dangerous; since it looked like they weren't able to use their magic, then they could easily be attacked in the darkness that they found themselves to be in.

Albus, who was standing and trying to get his magic to work, was the first to notice an eerie feeling beginning to creep into the room. It made him shiver from a sudden coldness that was filling the room. Something was wrong and he was afraid to even think about what or who could be behind this. They couldn't battle in the dark and he knew this. What they had to do was to get out of the room and regroup before taking any sort of defensive position.

"Everyone, please make your way to the doors. Please be cautious and careful as you make your way. Be on the look out for anything unusual." Albus spoke calmly as he started to make his own way towards the doors.

The others all followed his instructions and were making their own way to the door. However, it wasn't without incident, as Sirius smacked into the edge of a table and began swearing out loud from the pain. Minerva in the dark ended up tripping on her own robe and falling into a terrified Mrs. Pince, knocking them both the floor. Professor Flitwick found himself walking into Hagrid and falling backwards on his rear. The Weasleys that were present were carefully making their way down the aisle between the wall and the Gryffindor table when something blocked their path. Whatever it was, it caused the five to slam into one another before falling backwards.

Remus at first hadn't responded in the slightest to the darkness. He just stayed at his seat looking miserable, but that hadn't lasted long. His amber eyes began to glow in the darkness, taking him by surprise as he felt the wolf right below the surface. Of course, today was the full moon, but the wolf seemed to be trying to gain his attention. He looked up from his plate and that was when he noticed the dark room that he was in. Without even being told, he stood up and made his way to the doors. His enhanced sight when in darkness was coming into play and he was finding it easy to move around. He had heard what Albus had told them and was silently pleased that he would more then likely be the first to reach the doors.

Remus reached the doors and tried to open them, however, they refused to budge. He frowned at this latest predicament and tried once again. Still the doors refused to budge and he was now beginning to worry. By now everyone else had made it to him. He could hear several of them moaning, and he guessed that somehow in the dark, they had gotten hurt.

Albus pulled up the rear and stopped, sensing that there were others in front of him, and he didn't relish the idea of smacking into one of them. He waited patiently for a few minutes, expecting that whoever was in the lead would open the doors. However, it soon became apparent that the doors weren't opening. He could hear some of those ahead of him saying just that.

He carefully stepped to the side, using his hands to feel for any object in his path and began to make his way to the front. Reaching the doors, his hand felt someone next to him, and he assumed that the person was probably Remus. He was just about to ask what was wrong with the doors when a shrill scream was heard from the other side of the doors. A lump quickly formed in his throat at the thought of who had screamed and what situation they had found themselves in.

"Albus, what in Merlin's name is going on?" Minerva asked her voice holding a slight edge of fear. She was standing towards the center of the group that was behind Albus. She knew that he was in the front since she had felt his hand touch her shoulder when he passed by.

"I don't know Minerva, but we've got to get out of here." Albus grimly replied.

"That sounded like Mum." One of the Weasleys shouted from the back.

"Albus, why don't we use the other door in the back?" Sprout suggested.

"That is an excellent idea, Pomona. Alright everyone, we need to head towards the back of the room and off to the right." He told the assembled group. No one replied, but turned and started once again slowly making their way to another door.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHP**

Hermione hadn't been sleeping very well since the day her and Harry talked; or to be more precise, Harry yelling and her just standing there. When she did fall asleep, her dreams were various nightmares, especially involving Harry. These nightmares were the worse of them all, she would always find herself in some kind of danger and Harry standing there refusing to help her. She'd awaken from one of these with her eyes filled with tears and her heart pounding harder then she could remember it ever doing before.

It wasn't only her sleep that was filled with nightmares, but also, her conscious state was also filled with them. These however were a little different, being filled with Harry words about how she was a know-it-all, etc. It had gotten so bad that she had taken to brewing a calming draught that she would use at least twice a day to keep her nerves calm. They had become the only possibility that would allow her to function close to normal as possible.

It had been just the other day when she finally accepted the fact that everything Harry had said was true. She was a know-it-all, a bookworm and very bossy and that acceptance only made her heart hurt even more then it had already been doing. This was because not only had she lost a true friend in Harry, but also one of the only ones she had ever had in her entire life. Once she had accepted this about herself, she had cried herself to sleep wishing that she could go back and change everything that she had done.

Now it was morning and she had awakened feeling refreshed for the first time in a while. Her dreams were just that dreams and she hadn't even heard Harry's words echoing through her mind. She climbed out of her four-poster bed and headed to the bathroom. A plan was forming in her mind as she got ready for the day.

She headed down the stairs to the common room with a small smile on her face. The first thing that she did when she reached the room was to walk over to her book bag that was lying near one of the tables. She bent down, grabbed it and then started shaking its contents out onto the table. Once she had done this, she began rifling through all of the stuff that she'd been carrying in the bag until she found what she was looking for. Her small smile changed to one of triumph as she stuffed the object into her pocket.

The first part now being done, she headed for the portrait and to the Great Hall for some food; leaving all of her things scattered over the table. If anyone had seen her do this, they would have been in shock and denial that the normal neat bushy haired girl would just do something like this.

Stepping onto the second flight of stairs, her mind on the next part of her plan suddenly found herself being moved. Abandoning her plan for the moment, she grabbed a hold of the railing for balance as the staircase moved to another position. To her horror, the staircase stopped midway between another flight of stairs and a ledge, effectively trapping her from going in either direction until it chose to move once again.

Her mind kept repeating the same thing over and over in her head as she stood there. _'The stairs can't do this. They always move into position. Hogwarts, a History says this.'_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Ron had just awoken from his deep sleep and carefully got out of his bed in the dorm. He could still feel the soreness in his legs as he walked across the floor towards where the bathroom was. He guessed that Madam Pomfrey would be coming to check his injuries and see how he was doing soon and he wanted to be clean, not to mention he also wanted to be prepared for the stern woman's appearance. He disliked her just as much as most of the other students that got injuries. In his mind, the woman had no manners, and she didn't care if her patients told her that they were feeling well enough to leave the hospital wing. That was because she had the final say on the matter and she always made sure she got it. To him, this made her worse then his own mother when it came to her stern and angry demeanor, and for that he disliked the woman completely.

The reason Poppy had taken to visiting him in the dorm was because of the day when he was somehow sucked into a wall before being thrown to the giant squid as a play thing.

_Flashback_

_He didn't know how long he'd been laying there on the ground before he heard someone calling his name and trying to wake him up. Groaning, he tried to turn over onto his back, but found himself in excruciating pain. So instead he slowly turned onto his side and carefully opened his eyes to see who was there, but his sight wasn't clear and everything he saw; he saw two of._

_In his foggy brain, he was able to comprehend that Professor McGonagall was leaning down and calling his name. He tried sitting up, only to lie back down and closing his eyes, as a wave of dizziness over took him. The next he felt or heard was the professor saying a spell and he was floating in the air._

_Soon he found himself lying on one of the beds in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was bustling around, casting spells on him and muttering under her breath at the answers she was getting from her scans. She handed him a potion and with a grimace drank the vile concoction. Whatever it was he found himself being able to see clearer then he had been and a little more aware of his surroundings._

_He soon found out that he had several cracked ribs, a broken arm and bruising all over his body. He even found out that the tentacle of the giant squid had left some round circle marks on his waist and chest. When she had told him this and that he would have to spend a few days in the infirmary, he began to argue with the woman. He wasn't about to spend another second in the same room with Harry and he made that very clear to the woman._

_After several minutes of arguing with the woman and Professor McGonagall, he finally got his way for once and was allowed to recuperate in the tower. However, he was told in no certain terms that he would be on bed rest except for using the loo. At first he wanted to protest this strict order, but after a few minutes of thought, he decided that it might actually turn out to be wonderful. He would at least have the elves waiting on him every minute of every day that he was on bed rest. This idea alone made him agree to the bed rest._

_End of Flashback_

He came out of the bathroom and went over to his trunk for some clothes. Throwing them on, he turned and went back to his bed, where he flopped back down. He could feel his legs paining some, even after the nice warm and relaxing bath. He clasped his hands behind his head and stared up at the top of the canopy and began to hum to himself.

After what he guessed was fifteen minutes having passed and he hadn't seen either Poppy or McGonagall, he decided to order some breakfast. He couldn't help smiling at how spoiled he was getting over the passed few days. He loved the idea of being waited on by someone, never having to lift a finger to do some kind of work, especially homework.

Sitting up on his bed, he called out for a house-elf, but none came. A frown appeared on his face at this, not understanding why one hadn't appeared like they'd been doing. Thinking for a minute, he decided to call Dobby and so he did. There was a small pop and standing in front of him was the small crazy elf looking somewhat between irritated and mischievous. Ron didn't know what to think at the look and so he quickly told Dobby that he wanted some breakfast.

"Dobby, no bring Weazey food."

Ron's face showed his shock at what he'd just heard. He thought that he'd heard wrong and so he tried again. "Dobby, could you bring me some breakfast?"

"No, Dobby not brings food.' Dobby adamantly replied and folded his little arms across his chest. The strange look that had been on his face at first had changed, and now, he looked like he was furious for some unknown reason.

By now Ron was sure that the crazy elf was telling the truth and his face was growing red with anger. "You will bring me my breakfast. You work here at Hogwarts and have to bring us food!" Ron shouted at the elf.

Now, Dobby would have normally cowered and wanted to punish himself for having done a bad thing, however this time he was different. "I work for Hogwarts and not Weazey. I don't bring Weazey food and you can't make me." Dobby determinedly replied and his voice rang with anger.

"You will bring me my food or I will tell the Headmaster!"

"I don't work for Dumbly. I work for Hogwarts. Hogwarts says Weazey won't get food until it says you can." And with that said Dobby popped away and leaving a shocked and furious Ron behind.

Ron sat there on his bed seething at being told that he couldn't have any food. His stomach lurched and growled at the thought of food. After a few minutes of this, he decided to hell with Poppy's orders, he was going to get some food. And so, he stood up and headed for the stairs to the common room.

He started down the stairs only to find that when he stepped on the second from the top, the entire staircase turned into one gigantic slide, just like the girls did. He found himself sliding down into the common room, only unlike the girls stairs; the boys had a wall at the end of it. You had to step down and turn to your left or you'd hit the wall. With a scream which sounded almost girlishly, he slammed into the wall, hitting his head against the last stair.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Harry had awakened and got ready for yet another long and boring day stuck in the infirmary. He couldn't help but to think about to the various times he had been here, while attending the school. He now admitted to himself that those times were less painful on his heart then this one was turning out to be.

Back then he had his friends to come and visit him. And sometimes others from his former house would also visit. Back then all he had to worry about was staying alive for one more day, and at the same time trying to keep his friends safe. Nevertheless, many things had changed for him, and he was going to make sure that those who had wronged him; learned a very valuable lesson. And that was a lesson that he knew they would never forget for as long as the lived.

He was sitting, propped up on the bed, awaiting poppy to come and do her morning check on his health. He knew that he was feeling better, but had a long way still to go. He couldn't wait until he was able to leave and begin living the life that he so rightfully deserved. Cocking his head slightly, he heard the back door open and close and poppy's footsteps coming towards his bed.

He smiled at the usually stern woman, which of course was a rare thing for him to do. Over the past couple of days he saw a different side to the healer. The side he was now seeing was a side that she seemed to bury usually. That side was the funny, witty, and caring woman that she was. He'd found out that she had a wicked sense of humor when they were discussing his fits of anger. She'd told him in one of their talks; that if it had been her, she would plan a true killing, and it would involve making sure that they were the ones to find themselves in Azkaban. He couldn't help gaping at her when she told him that, but eventually he laughed about it. He wasn't too sure if she meant it or had been just saying it for his benefit. Whatever the reason was, he couldn't help but be happy that she believed in him.

"How are you this morning?" Poppy asked him as she started her scans.

"I'm doing better. How are you doing?"

She didn't answer until she was finished with her scans. "I'm doing alright today. Thank you for asking."

"How am I?" Harry asked tentatively and hoped that she would give him some good news.

"Well, you are healing, but I'm afraid that there maybe some lingering damage to your nerves. How much I'm not sure of at the present. You have put on a few pounds, but are still too far underweight for my liking." Poppy answered him. She tried to keep the sternness out of her voice.

Harry gave her a nod in understanding. "So, I guess I'm stuck here for a while longer."

"Yes I'm afraid you will be. Now, I need to go and update your reports, so I want you to order some food. Yes, it can be whatever you want." She told him, expecting his question if she hadn't added the last bit. Without giving him a chance to reply, she turned and headed back to her office.

Harry sat there, briefly stunned by being told that he could actually order his own breakfast for a change. Getting over it, he called for a house-elf, and within seconds one appeared. He gave the girl; whose name was Slinky his order and she popped away immediately, only to return soon with his breakfast.

Meanwhile, Poppy had just finished updating her report and had gone to the fireplace to call Albus. She detested this idea of his, but he had persisted, stating that he was worried about the boy after what he done to him. He'd gone onto say that he'd hoped Harry could be healthy enough to attend classes starting in two weeks. She reluctantly agreed, but that didn't stop her from despising the idea of informing him in regards to Harry.

She threw a pinch of the powder in and called out the Headmaster's Office, but the flames died instantly. She tried again, thinking that she may have said something wrong. However, the same thing happened again. She tried several more times, but the same thing would keep happening.

By the eighth time she was worried that something may have happened to him and the others. Stepping away from the fireplace, a frown on her lips, she headed out of her office towards the main doors. Whatever was happening, she was going to get to the bottom of it, especially if it meant that her expertise was needed.

Harry had been eating what he could of the food he'd ordered when Poppy caught his eye. He put his fork down and watched curiously as the woman made her way towards the doors. To him it looked like she was going to be leaving for a while, and this gave him a bit of hope, that he would be alone for a while. However, that hope died quickly as he watched in silence the woman try to open the doors to no avail.

"Is there something wrong, Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked loudly with a hint of worry.

"I don't know Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey replied in a worried voice.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he began to get out of the bed.

"I can't get these doors to open." She replied sounding exasperated. "And don't you dare come over here and help me. You still need gain your strength." She told him without even looking over her shoulder to see him doing just that.

Harry was about to protest, but then thought better of it. After all, if there was something seriously wrong, there wasn't anything he could do about it since he didn't have a wand anymore. Instead, he just got back into his bed and eyed the woman carefully.

What neither of them knew was that they'd been locked in the infirmary as Hogwarts began to teach the others the lessons that she believed they needed. She had released several of the suits to go after anyone who was not inside the Great Hall and that is just what they did.

It had been Molly who'd been late and when she saw five of the armors walking down the hallway towards her, she froze. She couldn't imagine what her eyes saw as the armors drew closer.

The closer that they got to her, the more she began to worry and fear whatever the things were. However, she had a problem and that was she was so worried that she forgot about her wand. Finally, after they were within ten meters of her, she let out a blood-curdling scream and ran down the hall.

She ran through the halls, bypassing the hospital doors in her frantic state of retreat. She ran down one hall and then another only to come to a dead-end. Spinning around, she saw a suit of armor coming out of the side wall in front of her. Letting out one final scream, she crumpled into a heap on the floor.

Their first job now done, the suits all began to return to their normal places around the castle. There they would wait until the Lady called them again.

In the Great Hall, everyone had hurried to the back door only to find it blocked as well. No matter what they tried, they couldn't get it to open. Not even Remus with his strength was able to get it open.

Albus was about to speak when the voice from the previous day began to speak; reverberating off the walls in the Great Hall.

"_I am aware of your plans for my child. You will leave him alone and to my protection. What has taken place today is a direct result of what you all have done. I will once again warn you, but this will be your last. _

_Harry James Potter is now under my protection and he shall remain as such until the time comes when he chooses not to be. Those who have not wronged him will equally share in my protection. _

_This lesson is also the beginning of what you all must learn. You have forgotten the ideals of the founders and as such it is now my duty to punish you. I do hope that in times, you will learn what you have forgotten. Until then, there will be many more lessons to be taught, and I will gladly be teaching them." With that the voice faded away and the Great Hall was once again plunged into brightness._

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Professor Vector asked. A question that he was sure was on everyone's mind at the moment.

"I'm afraid that we may be in for some problems come this new term." Albus replied, his usual calm voice now sounded worried.

This answer didn't alleviate any of their worry as they stared at the man with varying degrees of surprise and fear.

**Well, I'm not too sure if I like this chapter at all. I rewrote it four times and I still don't like it. I am going to go back later and fix this chapter. Hopefully, I will be able to make it better. **

**So, please do not flame about how bad it is. However, I would appreciate it if you review and leave any suggestions that may help in making this a better chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I would like to thank all of you that are still reading and reviewing this story.**

**I know it is very late, but I have had several personal issues arise. Thank you.**

Later that afternoon Dumbledore decided to go have his discussion with Harry. He had put it off far too long and now it had to be done. He only hoped that the young man would forgive him for his mistakes. He also hoped that the boy would be willing to help them in their fight against Voldemort.

He walked into the infirmary to see Harry sitting up in his bed, looking towards one of the windows. He could see the longing look on the young man's weary face. Giving a sad sigh, he headed over to begin is discussion with the boy that he once looked at as a godson.

Harry hadn't even heard Dumbledore come over until he was brought out of his day dreaming by the man clearing his throat. Turning his head to the left he saw that the newcomer was none other then Dumbledore himself. The longing look that had been on his face just a moment ago changed to a deep scowl. The faraway look that had been in his eyes now had a small fire burning in them as he stared at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was taken aback at the sudden change in Harry's demeanor, but he tried not to let it go to him. After all, he knew that this conversation would probably be very confrontational and all he could do was wish that it wouldn't be too bad.

"What do you want?" Harry asked in a cold tone.

"I've come to see how you are doing, and to apologize for having believed that you could ever murder someone." Dumbledore replied; his voice tinged with sadness and regret.

"Well, you can see that I am doing better then I had been. No thanks to you." He sneered. "And, as to your apology, well, you can just take it and shove it." Harry replied, his voice cold and angry. _'How dare he come in here and apologize for his stupidity,' _Harry thought to himself.

"Harry, I am an old man and just made a mistake. I have made many in my lifetime, but none as bad as the one that I made with you." Dumbledore stated sadly. "Azkaban isn't a place for a child to be in; not even a minute. Alas, I once again have failed in keeping you safe."

"Don't give me that story again Dumbledore. You may have made mistakes, but you knew exactly what you were doing in each circumstance. The only reason you are ever sorry when you make a mistake is simple; you were caught in one of the many games that you like to play, especially when it comes to me." Harry watched as his words caused his former Mentor to look at him with shock filled eyes. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the old man.

"You can't really think that bad of me?" Dumbledore incredulously asked. His blue eyes having widened in surprise at what Harry said about himself.

"Oh yes I can…and I believe I just did. We both know that I am speaking the truth. So I wouldn't suggest you trying to suggest that my brain is just addled from having been in Azkaban. Because we both know that it would only be another lie of yours. After all, it would be just another one of your crazy schemes so that I believe you.

I will say this once and only once. So I would suggest you listen well, and listen well because it will only be said once. You are only my former headmaster; not a friend, not a mentor, not anything to me. You lost all the respect that I ever had in you that day. And as of now, I am not your pawn to move to attack when you want.

I am now and will forever be, Harry James Potter, a man of my own making." Harry said with more certainty then even he thought he had.

Albus didn't reply at first. It was the first time he could remember when someone actually called him on his games. He always hated playing them, but would rationalize that if using one person would save hundreds, then so be it. He just never took into account that those that he used were individuals with feelings, desires, and needs.

"What's wrong Headmaster? Did I actually hit home?" Harry smirked, knowing full well that he'd done just that.

"Harry, I am truly sorry that you feel this way." Dumbledore sadly replied, shaking his head slightly.

"Don't even try that one on me! It will not work any longer. I know your games and I will never be a player in them." Harry stated in an icy tone.

"We do need to discuss a few other matters as well." Deciding he should change the subject before the conversation got any worse.

"And just what might these other matters be?" Harry asked in an icy tone.

"I believe we need to discuss exactly what happened that night."

Harry knew exactly what night the man wanted to speak on. He just didn't know if he could discuss it, especially since he didn't remember much of it. Hell, he didn't remember much of that entire day. He had tried over the last couple of days to remember. Even in Azkaban he had tried, but it was as if that entire day had been erased from his mind. And that was one thing he didn't like.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly. After a few seconds of silence, Harry opened his eyes to look at the man across from him. "I don't know what you want to know. I can't remember much about that day." Harry calmly replied.

"There must be something you remember." Not liking the idea that Harry couldn't remember anything; and it was leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"No, there's nothing that I can remember about that day at all. I just don't remember it for so reason." Shrugging his thin shoulders and shaking his head in the negative.

"We need to learn exactly how Lucius and your uncle were able to pull off what they did." Dumbledore stated. "Perhaps I could use Legilmency and see if I can find out the truth." He suggested.

"Why you conniving old man," Harry shouted as his green eyes began to burn with fire. "There is no way in hell that I will ever allow you into my mind! I already told you that I don't trust you and now you expect me to just allow you to play around in my mind. Oh and I wouldn't suggest trying without my permission, or may just have to tell the ministry." He said with a leer.

"Harry-"

"Don't you ever call me that! My name is Mr. Potter to you." Harry stated firmly. Harry's anger was now beginning to surface and it would blow at anytime.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, if that is what you want." Dumbledore saw the silent nod. "However, we do need to find out more about what happened that night. It may help us in keeping a similar situation from happening in the future." Dumbledore suggested; playing to Harry's will to save others.

"I don't give a damn about a similar situation! I told you that I don't remember! Even if I did know how it happened…I sure as hell wouldn't tell you what I know."

"Then how do you propose we find out how they got a hold of your wand?"

"I have no clue about how they did it. And frankly my dear Headmaster, I don't give a damn."

Albus blanched at this reply. He had been sure that Harry would have wanted to know exactly what they had done to him and how they had succeeded in their plan to frame him. However, it looked like he had been wrong and he hated being wrong.

"There is another matter that we must discuss." He said; deciding that he could try talking with Harry about it later.

"I don't think we have anything else to discuss. I don't want to see your face around me any longer." Harry replied coldly before lying down and staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm afraid that there is a matter that is imperative that we discuss. We need to talk about your schooling for next year."

"What about my schooling?" Harry asked turning slightly so that he could glare at the man.

"Since you have been found innocent of all charges, you will be allowed to re-enroll here at Hogwarts. However, we will need to get you a new wand and supplies." Dumbledore added as an afterthought.

Harry sat bolt upright and gave the man a death glare worthy of Snape. "Just because I am innocent, does not mean that I will be attending this school." He said with a tone that said he was deadly serious about not attending. "If for one minute you would entertain the idea that I would willingly spend anymore time around traitors, then you are as crazy as I believe you are."

"Mr. Potter, you will have to attend school. You missed an entire year and may not graduate with your peers."

"I don't give a damn about graduating with my peers! There is no way in hell that I will be attending Hogwarts ever again!"

"You have no other choice."

"No other choice? That is where you are very wrong old man. I will be leaving this place just as soon as I am able. And when I do, I will never have to see your face again." Harry stated firmly but coldly. "You have done nothing but control my life since before I can even remember. Hiding in the shadows and then pulling the invisible strings that are attached to me whenever you want me to do your dirty work. Keeping me safe for my own good when I am in just as much, if not in more danger either here or at my so-called relatives home. Then there's forcing me to work with someone who you knew hated my very existence. Only giving me the slightest of reasons why I had to work with him. Keeping me in the dark when my life was in danger…only telling me what you want me to know.

"Mr. Potter, I am sorry that you feel that I have been manipulating your life. I have only done what I thought was right to protect you." Dumbledore replied sadly.

"Like I already told you; you have only ever done what you wanted to do. You tried to make me a mindless robot that would do your bidding. In your eyes I am not a boy or an adult because you see me as a weapon. I have to wonder just what you would do to me after I defeated Tom and his band of merry thugs…maybe have me killed. Then you would be able to take all the credit once again for saving the world.

No, there is no way in hell that I will ever attend this school again. So I suggest that you get that through your worn out piece of shit that you call a brain!" Harry shouted; his face bright red in fury and his eyes seemingly burning with pure hate and malice.

"You will not talk like that to me. I do believe that you are in need of serious counseling to help you with your anger. I will see to it that someone helps you with it." Dumbledore stated firmly making it known that was the end of Harry's rant.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry shouted. "I've already told you that I will not be staying here past the time that is needed for me to fully heal. Once that is done, I am leaving and leaving for good.

"What do you mean by that?" Dumbledore asked with a hint of worry.

"Exactly what I said…I will be leaving and not looking back. I will have no regrets about it either. I will also never have to look at you or any of those traitors in this world again." Harry coldly replied.

"Where will you go? Surely you know that it isn't safe for you anywhere other then here at Hogwarts. You also need to finish your education." Dumbledore said firmly.

"Look, I am of age now and I will finish my education where and when I want to. And as for being safe…that is my concern and not yours. I will not be your little puppet any longer." Harry shouted.

"What about your friends? Doesn't it bother you in the slightest that they may be injured or worse?"

Harry started to laugh, throwing his head back at what the man had just said to him. After a few minutes he calmed down before looking at the man with another cold look. "I could give a damn about Voldemort. He is no longer my problem. If you truly believe that he is then you are delusional. He is your problem and the rest of the wizarding world." He told the man after having gotten over his laughter.

"That is not true and you know it Mr. Potter. You know what the prophecy states. That means it is your problem and you are in need of training. You are the only one who can defeat him this time and if you don't—" Dumbledore trailed off before giving a slight shudder. "Many more innocent lives will be lost. Now playing to the side of Harry that was noble and brave as a last ditch effort in changing his mind."

"Innocent lives lost, are you mad? These so called innocent people willingly threw their Savior into Azkaban. They did it rejoicing that they had yet defeated another Dark Lord. Well let me spell it out for you. I am no longer yours or their savior. Now get the hell out of my sight you worthless excuse for a human being!"

"Mr. Potter, you will be attending Hogwarts this coming term and you will begin training. You are needed in this war and I am going to help you with that." Dumbledore replied his own voice now cold and angry.

"Well, think again old man. Can't you get it through your head that I will not be here? I want nothing more to do with you and those bastards!"

"Mr. Potter, you will be attending school this next term and that is my final word. You are needed here. You also need to deal with your anger and hatred towards your friends. We all made a mistake and are sorry for that. You are far too angry and I'm afraid you are following Tom's path."

That was the last straw for Harry. He shot bolt upright and turned his now flaming green eyes to Dumbledore. His voice was barely above a whisper, but it sounded like ice when he spoke. "If you ever compare me to that bastard again I will not be held responsible for my actions. I am far better then him or any of you. I have been through hell and back, fighting against that evil. I have done your dirty work for you and look what it got me. No, don't you ever consider me like that monster. Because if I am no better then him; then the rest of you are far worse then he could ever be. Now, get the hell out of her before I do something I may regret…oh wait a minute, I won't regret it one bit." He said the last with a smirk plastered on his face.

Dumbledore didn't know what to say at the moment. He was in too much shock over how angry Harry was. No matter what he said to the boy…he just wouldn't listen to him. He had seen this before and knew that Harry was on the path to the dark. Instead of saying anything further that may anger him even more, Dumbledore simply rose from his seat and left the hospital wing. Deciding that he would let Harry calm down and then they would talk again.

Somehow, someway he had to get Harry to listen to him. If he didn't…then the war would be lost. He shuddered at that thought as he turned down the hallway towards his office.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Umbridge walked into Fudge's office with what looked like a smile on her toad like face. He saw this and couldn't help giving one back. This was it he thought. His faithful employee had gotten everything that they needed to take Harry Potter away from Dumbledore and his band of idiots. He couldn't help feeling overly enthusiastic at the idea that he would be able to hold onto his job once again.

"Ah Dolores, have you brought me good news?"

"Oh yes Cornelius." Dolores said as she say down in the chair across from the minister. "I have found a small cottage in the south of England where we can hide Potter and train him." She said with a smug expression on her face.

"What about the aurous? Have you been able to find enough that are still loyal to me?"

"Yes, I have found six that will be staying there as well."

"Good, good," Fudge said and rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Also, I have set up so that we can go into Hogwarts tonight and take him."

"How can we just take him with Dumbledore there?"

"That is very easy Cornelius. The aurors have been ordered to wait until everyone is asleep before going in and retrieving Potter. By the time everyone awakes in the morning Potter will be in a safe place."

"That is very good. However, isn't this kidnapping?" Fudge asked worriedly. "It wouldn't do me any good to be caught up in the abduction of that blasted boy."

"Do not worry yourself Cornelius, for I have that all covered as well." She stated simply.

"Fine, I won't worry about it. Now you are certain that Dumbledore and his little group will not find us?"

"Yes I am certain of that."

"What about Potter himself? How are we going to explain this to him when we have him in our custody?"

"Do not trouble yourself over the details. I have it all under control." She said in a reassuring manner.

Fudge nodded his head at this and let the matter drop.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHP**

Little did Fudge and Umbridge know that one of the aruors they believed was loyal to them was currently sitting in the Leaky Cauldron with Draco. They were discussing what was to take place that night.

Draco looked frazzled and worried as he listened to the young man across from him. He had to blink several times and ask for things to be repeated constantly as he tried to take it all in. The more he listened and understood about the plan that the minister and his employee had set up…the more he was worried about what he and the others were going to do.

There was no way they could allow Harry to be taken by the ministry. That would be the ultimate disaster to everything that they had planned. Not to mention what it would do to the rest of the wizarding world. No, they had to do something quick or all would be lost.

"Thank you for telling me all of this. I shall be going now. Please do not let anyone know of what you have told me or what is planned." Draco spoke in his aristocratic tone as he stood up to leave.

"What are you going to do about this?" The deep voice asked.

"That is of no concern to you. It is best if you do not know or you would be no good to us when the time comes." Draco replied dryly. The man only nodded in understanding.

The man watched as Draco left the small room that they had rented. He knew that the blond would take care of everything.

**Well that's all for now. I just haven't been in the mood to write lately. Still, I wanted to give you all something. I hope you liked it. Please let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you all for taking the time to review my last chapter. I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up. I had to get it just right if it were to set up the next part of the story. Also, I must warn you, there is strong language in this chapter and what could be construed as violence. **

It was early in the evening and Draco was pacing in his room at Hogwarts. He had just told the other man; who was sitting on his couch about what the ministry was planning on doing later that night. The man had told him what they could and would do to stop the situation from happening, and that was what made him upset. He did not like the idea one bit. After all, he had done enough already and was still going to have to do more. But this…this was just going way too far he thought.

Stopping in mid pace and whirling around to face the other. "Look, I do not like doing this. I have already told you that. How can you even sit there and suggest that I; alone get Potter out of the castle? Don't you know what will happen if anyone finds out that I was the one who kidnapped the boy-who-lived?" Draco sneered.

"I understand perfectly what could happen, Draco. Just take a look at my position in this fiasco. What do you think they would do to me if they caught on that I was even behind any of this?"

"Yea right," Draco scoffed. "A perfect little Gryffindor doing something like kidnapping; you know they'd never believe it."

"We are not kidnapping Harry, and you bloody well know it." The other man yelled. "We're the only ones who are even willing to help him. So, you tell me how that is kidnapping?"

"It may not be kidnapping in the truest sense of the word, but those idiots would never believe that. Especially of a Slytherin and a Malfoy like I am," Draco replied sarcastically.

"Look, I told you once we get him out of here; you can step back once again into the shadows."

"And how am I supposed to do that with you staying here for school?" Draco sneered.

"Who is better at hiding their true self," came the question from the other man.

Draco's brows raised in surprise at the come back. He had found out that this man was in no way the perfect Gryffindor everyone thought he was. And he had also found that the man was down right scary at times with his ideas. Still, he didn't like what the man was suggesting he do.

"Look, just take the portkey and get him out of the castle to the safe house as soon as everyone has gone to bed. Once there I will meet you and we can explain everything together."

"And why can't you do the dirty work? Don't want your hands dirtied?" Draco sneered.

"My hands are in no way clean, and you know that. They haven't been clean in a couple of years now." The other man drawled.

"Fine, fine I'll do it." Draco said in a huff as he threw his hands up in the air. "But if I get caught…"

"Don't worry about getting caught?" Then a sky but evil looking smile came over the other man. "I will make sure that you are well covered in your escape. Now I better get going if I am to get everything ready for the big surprise." And with that the man stood up and headed for the fireplace.

Draco just stood there watching the other man leave. After a few minutes he shook his head and telling himself that the other man should have been in Slytherin like he was. Strolling over to the small kitchenette that he had, he began to make himself a cup of tea.

Unknown to Draco and the other man, they had been eavesdropped on. This person had listened intently to everything that was going to happen later that night. And by the end of their conversation, it had made up a plan of its own to help Harry and his true friends escape. There was no way that it would allow anything to happen to any of them. And if that meant showing all of the others, especially the ministry just what it could do; then it would do just that with all of its capabilities.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Harry wasn't sure exactly how late it was when he laid down and closed his eyes. He knew that tonight was the full moon and he wondered just what was going to happen with Moony. A smile crept up on his lips at the memory of getting the better of Remus. It was probably one of the better confrontations that he'd had so far since he'd been out of Azkaban.

He slowly drifted off to sleep with thoughts of trying to get out of this horrid place that once considered too be his true home. To disappear to somewhere he could finally start the life that he had always dreamed of and desperately wanted since he was a child.

Meanwhile, outside the gates of Hogwarts a group of ten aurors waited for their leader to arrive. The men were all nervous about what they were about to do, knowing that if they were to be caught, their lives would be forfeit. However no matter how they felt about their mission that night, they all knew that they would have to carry it out as they were loyal to Fudge. That is all of them except for one; the one who had gone to Draco and warned him of the plot.

That man was currently standing a few feet away from the others with his wand grasped tightly in his hand. His mind filled with thoughts of hope that Draco had gotten Harry out of there before they entered. He really didn't relish the idea of having to battle Dumbledore or for that matter any of the professors in an attempt to his escape.

A few minutes passed before they all heard the telltale crack of someone apparating in behind them. As a collective group they whirled around with their wands at the ready. To their relief the person they saw striding over to them was their leader of the mission, Dolores Umbridge. Seeing her, they all lowered their wands and waited for her to reach them and give the order.

"I am pleased that you have all agreed to this little mission. It is for the best that Mr. Potter is taken into hiding where we can train him. Now, I want you all too quietly enter Hogwarts. Two of you are to stand guard at the main doors, two outside the hall leading down to the dungeons, and the others to follow me to the infirmary. When we get there, I will stun Potter and then cast an invisibility charm on him. Once that is done, we will move out to here, where we will apparate to our destination. Now, I must warn you that it is quite possible we may have to fight our way out. If that scenario does occur, then you are all hereby granted full immunity in how you fight the enemy. Yes that is what I said…the enemy, as everyone within the walls are considered that by the ministry. Now, move out and be quiet." With that said she started through the gates with the men following her.

In the meantime, Draco was carefully making his way up from his room. His eyes darting every which way, making sure that he spotted anyone coming towards him. It would do no good if he were to be caught, especially by the idiots that were coming to take Potter away. He had just made it to the main entrance when he heard the doors start to creak open. Muttering a profanity, he jumped behind a suit of armor, wand ready and a spell on his lips. In his mind he kept telling himself how he was in deep shit.

Draco watched as the group of aurors and of course Umbridge walk into the castle entryway in silence. He was certain that they were all using a silencing spells on their shoes as to not make any noise. He had to get down to the infirmary before they could, but how was the problem he was currently having. Especially as he watched the group of would-be kidnappers separate. With one group led by Umbridge starting down the hallway that would take them to where Harry was and two left behind to guard the door.

Draco thought about stupefying the two remaining aurors but quickly through that thought out the proverbially window. After all, it would only cause the others to hear the noise and come back to investigate. And even if they didn't return, he would still not be able to get there before them. It was then that he began to feel a strange vibration coming from the suit of armor that he was hiding behind.

Upon feeling this strange vibration, his eyes turned from the aurors to the armor and his eyes grew wide in astonishment. Backing up as far as he could he watched as the suit of armor began to move and step down from its pedestal. _'What in Merlin's name is happening?' _He thought. It was then that he heard the noise coming from his right, causing him to jerk his head to the right. And what he saw made him only try to melt into the wall. There a few feet away was another suit of armor stepping down.

There was nothing Draco could do at this point but to watch the suits move towards where the aurors were. Seeing this he began to wonder just what in the seven levels of hell had he gotten himself into?

Meanwhile the two Aurors; Sylvan and Watts were talking quietly in the moonlight about their current mission. They were both voicing their opinions on how they weren't too sure that this was such a good idea. Sylvan had just voiced his fear of them possibly losing their jobs over this when a sound caught his ear. He noted that Watts had also heard it.

They swiveled their bodies around, wands at he ready only to see darkness in front of them. Sylvan immediately cast the light spell only to drop his wand in shock. There standing only two feet away was a suit of armor, and it was slowly advancing on them. It was then that he also noticed another suit standing directly behind the other one. And there were at least three more suits that were moving up from further down the corridor.

Sylvan, even though was a top Auror immediately forgot his training and his partner. Spinning on his heel he tried to make a dash for the doors, however, that didn't happen. Instead of making out of the large doors, he slammed directly into one of them, effectively knocking himself out in the process.

Watts was just standing there the entire time, jaw open like a large gaping hole and eye wider then the largest plate in existence. He was literally frozen in place at the sight of the suits of empty armor. By the time he regained any sense of a brain, it was too late for the man. He soon found himself sinking into the concrete floor. He began screaming at the top of his lungs as he sunk further into the floor; like he was in quicksand. However, instead of sinking completely under the floor, he stopped when the floor reached his chest. Leaving only his head, shoulders, and arms; which by the way were flailing around visible for anyone to see.

Meanwhile, Draco tried to keep from laughing or snickering at what was happening to the aurors. Instead all he could do was try too hold it in and shake his head at the stupidity of the aurors. But all too soon he realized that he had the perfect opportunity to start working his way down the hallway towards the hospital wing. So with that, he took a deep breath before darting out from his hiding spot and making his way down the corridor.

Umbridge who was in the lead had no idea that by the time she reached the doors to where Harry was that she wouldn't have any help from her aurors. Or for that matter that she would find herself facing a very pissed off castle, that would make her worse nightmares come true.

As they were making their way down the darkened corridor one of the aurors that was bringing up the rear began to fee the hairs on the back of his neck rise and tingle. At first he shook it off as nothing more then nerves, but that changed as they continued to make their way.

They'd only gone maybe ten more feet when he suddenly felt a strange presence directly behind him. Forgetting to warn the others of a possible attack, the man whipped around, a curse ready on his lips only to find that there was nothing behind him. Furrowing his brow at this strange turn of events, he lowered his wand. However he was still feeling the tingling sensation on the back of his neck. That didn't make any sense to the man as he was certain there was no way anyone could have gotten in between him and his group.

At that point he felt himself rise up off the ground by an unseen force. He tried to shout for help, at the same time to cast a spell, but nothing happened. Now, he began panicking as his wand clattered to the ground and he was still rising in the air. The next thing the man knew; his entire upper half of his body was stuck in the ceiling of the corridor while his legs were thrashing about wildly.

Now there were two that had gone down to stand guard at the stairs leading to the dungeons. These two men were the most nervous of the bunch about the whole mission. Neither one relished the idea of being on the opposite side of Dumbledore's wand if it came to that.

They hadn't been standing there even five minutes when they both let out startled screams, wands falling to the ground. They felt themselves grabbed by thick concrete hands and pulled towards opposite walls. In their hysterical screaming they soon found themselves stuck into the walls, as if someone had purposefully tried to cement them. However, their screams didn't last long as the two were put to sleep to wait for the coming sunrise.

There were now only five aurors and Umbridge left to deal with, and to their attacker it was perfect. Especially, since she had some exciting plans for them in the next several minutes. Meanwhile, Draco was slowly creeping down the corridor toward the group after having successfully made it up the stairs to the second floor. That is until he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the aurors legs frantically waving above him thanks to the lumos that he had cast. Seeing this, he couldn't help but snicker out loud at the sight he was seeing. After a minute or two, Draco began to move once again down the corridor, silently snickering and wondering what was going on to do this too the men. But that didn't stop him from thanking whoever his invisible ally was for the help that he was being given.

The next auror to fall was the one that had fallen behind from his group. He had heard a strange muffling sound coming from behind him. He listened intently for the sound to be repeated, except that he now only heard silence. This only made him more apprehensive as he had already felt apprehensive about sneaking around the castle. Shaking his head and silently telling himself to get a grip he began to move again. However, the poor man only made two steps before finding himself sailing through the air towards a solid wall. Only it wasn't a solid wall any longer as it opened up to allow the now screaming man to go directly through it and to a twenty foot drop down to the grounds if Hogwarts.

Umbridge and the final three reached the steps that led up to the third floor completely unaware that they had lost the rest of their little band of would-be kidnappers. It was also at this point that they lost the next member of their group.

Auror Barkley stopped and looked up the stairs to where he thought he heard what sounded like a clanging sound. Narrowing his eyes and pointing his lumos lit wand, he tried to see what or who was up there without actually going to investigate. Nevertheless, the sound was repeated again forcing the man to go investigate. He knew that he wasn't supposed to leave the group, but he also knew that they had been ordered to stop anyone from impeding their mission. And with that he started to climb the stairs.

Barkley only made it about halfway up the staircase when it began to shudder and shake

As if it were about to move like all the others did. Forgetting all about his training; Barkley dropped his wand and grabbed a hold of the railing to keep from falling down. And that would turn out to be his downfall as the stairs opened up and he found himself falling downward.

He landed painfully on his back and slowly sat up moaning from the fall when his eyes fell upon a feral looking house-elf with large blazing green tennis ball sized eyes looking at him as if he were some piece of meat that needed to be cooked.

"You here to take friend. I no allow you. We house-elves protect friend," Dobby said just as a rolling pin appeared in his hands.

Barkley seeing and hearing what the crazed house-elf said began to slide across the floor as he watched at least twenty more house-elves with the same look on their faces appear. As he slid across the floor, he watched the house-elves stalk him like a hunter would a deer in hunting season with is heart pounding harder then he ever believed it could. He knew he had to get out of the kitchens somehow, but all too soon he found himself being stopped by the wall of the kitchen. His eyes looked fearfully between the now stalking house-elves and the door leading out as he tried to come up with an escape plan. However, that wasn't to be as the house-elves all stopped briefly before pouncing on him.

The house-elves soon started beating him everywhere with anything and everything in the kitchen that was available. He tried to shield his face and head from the blows that he was receiving, but that was to no avail as he soon found his arms and hands being pried from his face.

Poor Mr. Barkley was being hit with everything from a rolling pin to a pan for a cake. Winky had even jumped up on the table next to the man and proceeded to beat him over the head with one of the chickens that was supposed to be served for dinner the following night. He was even hit in the legs with the kitchen sink giving new meaning to the saying everything but the kitchen sink.

The entire time Dobby was telling him that they were going to teach not to play with house-elves. That is unless he wanted to play their games.

While this was all going on with Barkley, Doran, another one of the final aurors soon found himself in a very strange predicament. Peeves, having been given his orders swooped down and grabbed a hold of the man's shoulders before disappearing completely. This was only done thanks to Lady Hogwarts giving him the ability to do more then he ever could before.

Soon Doran and Peeves were now on top of the Astronomy tower where he was being dangled over the side of the castle. The entire time he was screaming like a banshee and Peeves was cackling and talking to him.

"Peeves been told to have fun and fun I shall have." The poltergeist told the man through his cackles. And with that Peeved let go of the man as he screamed his way down the side of the tower.

However he didn't fall to his death, for Peeves appeared once again and took hold of the man and disappeared once again; only to reappear at the top once again.

"Peeves want more fun with you." And with that Peeves once again dropped him.

Doran didn't know how many times he was picked up and dropped off the side of the tower by the crazy poltergeist before he found himself in another part of the castle. This time, however, was even worse as he soon realized that he was known in Filch's office. His eyes went wide at the sight of the chains that were hanging on the one wall. Taking a quick look around and not seeing Peeves, he made a quick dash for the door, but he was stopped by an invisible force. And soon he found himself being chained to the wall by what he could only guess was the mad poltergeist.

The last two aurors didn't know what hit them as they found themselves grabbed by a strong powerful magic force and sent sailing through the nearest wall. Screaming their heads off as they drew closer to the wall they soon saw a hole open in the center before they went through it. However, when they felt their bodies begin to fall back to earth they looked down in fright as neither one had their wand to slow their descent. And then there were the three dark heads growling at them from below. All they could do now was scream their lungs out and pray that Merlin would save them from a horrible death.

By the time Umbridge made it to the doors of the hospital she realized that not one of the aurors that had come with her, were now standing behind her. Her round ugly toad like face began to redden in anger as she assumed that the men decided not to help in this mission and abandon their posts. Huffing and deciding that she would punish them later she turned back to the doors and tried to push them open. But to her dismay they would not budge, which caused her to whip out her wand and cast the unlocking spell. However, even that wouldn't allow the doors to open. By now her face was redder then a tomato in heat as she kept trying to get the blasted doors to open. Still, each and every attempt she made was a failure, causing her to come up with another way into the wing. It was at this point that she heard a low and very deep growl coming from the shadows to her left. Perplexed at this, she turned and trained her wand on the spot where she had heard the growl coming from. And in doing so made her eyes nearly pop out of her eyes and back into their sockets like a jack-in-the-box does when it is opened causing her to slowly step back.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPH**

During all of this Remus and Sirius had been in the shrieking shack for the full moon. Remus had taken his monthly potion even though he hadn't really felt like he should. He was still very depressed about what had happened the other day in the infirmary. And no matter what Sirius or anyone tried, he just wouldn't allow himself to understand that he had no part in the actions of the wolf.

Now as he screamed and howled from the pain of his transformation he was unaware that the wolf inside of him was about to have the most fun it had ever had. It would also be the night that would change his view towards the actions that he had taken over a year ago.

Just as soon as Moony had taken Remus' place, Sirius and him bounded out into the dark forest for their monthly romp. What neither knew as they ran deeper into the forest was that they were being followed by unseen observer. An observer who was just biding their time until it came too when they would contact the wolf for the last part of their plan.

Padfoot and Moony had gone to a small watering hole deep within the forest when they both sensed the strange being. The two canines began to growl low in their throats, trying to warn whoever it was to stay away. However, their mild attempts to dissuade the stranger to leave only seemed to make it move closer. Which caused Moony to growl louder and his amber eyes to glow briefly, giving the intruder a stronger warning then before. Padfoot also growled louder before he began to slowly stalk towards a bush where he sensed the being was.

"_I am in need of your assistance Moony." _The intruder spoke in the mind of Moony. Of course this made Remus who was in control of his mind to jump. However, it had a very different effect on Moony. Moony began to push with all its might at Remus' mind in an attempt to override the potion and take control, which in turn caused Remus to try and push back at the wolf. All the while Remus was beginning to panic and become terrified at the thought that the wolf would somehow take over once again.

"_That is good my wolf. I shall help you. But I must want you, you will obey me."_

This strange voice only made Remus panic even more as it was willing to help the wolf take over.

Padfoot sensing something was wrong with his friend, turned away from the bush and ran over to him. He soon saw what he could only guess was the wolf and Remus fighting for dominance. How this was or could happen he had no idea, but he was going to give his friend some help. And with this decided, he began to bark loudly and jump in front of the thrashing wolf in an attempt to gain Remus' attention.

Nevertheless, his attempts were futile, for soon the wolf stopped thrashing abut and stood on its hind legs before giving out a loud howl at the moon. And with this done, he and Moony disappeared from their spot; only to reappear in a dark corridor in Hogwarts.

Immediately Padfoot hopped in front of Moony, who was now growling in an attempt to keep him from moving. But that didn't work as he too heard the strange voice. This time the voice told him to turn around and help instead of being a hindrance. Of course Padfoot being Padfoot refused to listen to the voice and kept on trying to hold the wolf at bay.

Suddenly every torch along the walls lit up causing Padfoot to stop and turn around warily. It was then that he saw Umbridge standing a little ways away from them with her eyes wide and a look of fear on her toad like face. It was then that it hit him like a ton of bricks, Umbridge was after his pup. He began to growl and move towards the witch, intent on showing just what he would do to her. But he was stopped by Moony, who had lunged over him and started barreling towards Umbridge.

Umbridge saw the grim and the wolf coming at her. Her heart leapt into her throat and she let out an ear splitting scream, which of course Hogwarts allowed to reverberate through her and wake the rest of the castle up.

Before she knew it, she was racing as fast as she could down the corridor that she had just come from; her eyes wide with fear and her legs pumping, like to stumps being chopped by a woodcutter. The entire way back down the corridor she was screaming at the top of her lungs; that is, until she reached where she saw the legs sticking out from the ceiling above her. Letting out another ear piercing scream and shouting, "The grim and the wolf are here to kill me." She began to run faster as the barks and growls drew closer.

Reaching the staircase, she didn't even stop for a second as she raced down them and towards the main doors. She had only gone three steps before she tripped and feel which of course caused her to roll down the rest of the steps heard over heels. At the bottom of the stairs she hopped back to her feet and took off running again, only to stop and scream again. She had just come across the upped body of another auror. This one had his arms flailing about and he was screaming to get him out. But instead of helping the man, she only screamed and took off running. In her haste to get away from the canines and the trapped men, she ended up kicking the auror directly in the head. Of course his head snapped backwards from the impact before snapping back into place. And as soon as it did, he began to scream at the top of his lungs at what he saw coming towards him. There bounding down the corridor was Padfoot and Moony.

Umbridge finally reached the main doors, still screaming her head off, where she saw the two unconscious aurors and three suits of armor with their weapons held high above them. Giving one last terrifying shriek, she slammed into the doors, which due to her girth flew open to allow her out. But that wasn't the final thing that happened to Umbridge.

She was just about to step foot onto the ground when she felt two invisible hands pick her up, lifting her into the air. Then a voice began to ring out, echoing through the forbidden forest. _"You are not wanted here and now I am taking out the trash."_ And with that having been said, Umbridge found herself sailing through the darkened night, directly towards the forbidden forest.

She landed painfully on her front, but before she could even get up, she found several sharp objects being jabbed into her. Daring not to open her eyes as she could only guess what was around her, she gave a silent prayer that she would survive another encounter.

"Human, we told you before that you were not welcomed in our forest. Now, we shall show you exactly what we do to those who refuse to listen to us." Bane said before reaching down and yanking the terrified woman up and heading back into the deeper part of the forest.

"_Good riddance to bad rubbish."_ Lady Hogwarts said, which echoed through the walls and the grounds causing all those who heard to shiver in fright.

Meanwhile, Draco had made it the doors of the infirmary, but not before having to dive for cover when Umbridge ran passed him being chased by Remus and Sirius. As soon as they had all passed, he began to laugh at the scene. So far everything was working out for him and the plan, and he couldn't be happier. Even though he had to help his enemy, which was something he hated to do.

Taking a deep breath he pushed on the doors and stepped in quickly as they started to part. It would do him no good if Potter or Pomfrey heard him coming in. However, that didn't happen because there standing a few feet away from the doors was a bewildered and frightened looking Madam Pomfrey. Rolling his eyes at his misfortune, he muttered under his breath, just absolutely fucking great."

"Mr. Malfoy what are you doing here?" Pomfrey asked with a shaky voice and a trembling wand hand.

"Yea, what do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked from his bed.

Draco debated with himself about whether to tell them the truth or lie. Finally he decided that for once in his life he would actually tell the truth and hope for the best. Even though he was certain that Harry wouldn't believe him one bit, still he had to try.

"Potter, I am here to take you out of here." He said as he started strutting towards his enemy and the medi-witch.

"Like hell am I going anywhere with you." Harry said angrily.

"Mr. Malfoy, why are you doing this?" Pomfrey asked him.

"Madam, you are aware that it is dangerous for Potter…I mean Harry to stay here." Seeing the tentative nod from the woman, he continued. "I have been working with a few others to get him to safe place…a safe place where he can recuperate and hide." He said the last with a sneer.

"Good. It is not safe for him to be here. I am pleased that you have finally put your differences to the side to help him." She said with a smile now appearing on her face.

Harry on the other and looked horrified as he turned to look at the woman. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, Madam Pomfrey willing to let him leave sooner then expected, and with his enemy of all people. "I…I'm not going anywhere with Malfoy." He said.

"Then would you rather stay here and be a target for the ministry or a pawn like Dumbledore wants." Draco sneered.

Hearing this, Harry's head snapped to glare at his enemy. "What do you mean a target for the ministry?"

"Umbridge and a few aurors came here tonight to take you away." Draco replied dryly.

"Malfoy, what do you mean take me away?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

"Just what I said, Potter. Now are you going to come voluntarily or am I going to make you by force?"

"Mr. Malfoy that will be enough of that type of talk around me," Poppy scolded the blond before turning to look at Harry. "He is perfectly right Harry. You are no longer safe here within the walls of Hogwarts. The Headmaster and your former friends will do everything they can to keep you here. Also, the ministry will try again to get a hold of you. What the reason they want you so bad, is a mystery to me at the moment. But please be rest assured that I will come and check up on you. After all, you are my favorite patient." She said with a smile.

"You…How do you knew where we are going?" Draco stuttered out.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you not think I would be involved in this plan? Were you not told earlier that there were others involved in this daring escape?" She asked him with a smirk.

Harry by now was reeling from the conversation that was going on. In his wildest imagination he never would have believed that the strict witch would ever be involved in something like getting him out Hogwarts. Nor would he have guessed that the woman would openly go against Dumbledore. Then there was the part about him leaving with Malfoy to some undisclosed place, which he assumed was where Voldemort was waiting.

"I am not going anywhere until someone explains to me what the hell is going on!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, there are a few people who as I do believe you know about who believed in your innocence. Well, I told you that I was one of them. Mr. Malfoy here is another one of those people. If it hadn't been for all the work he has done, you would still be in Azkaban. Now, all of the other questions that you have will have to wait until you get to the flat where you will be staying at. Rest assured that he is not taking you to the Dark Lord, but rather to a place where another friend is at. He is probably already there waiting, if I am not mistaken." She said before hurrying back to her office.

Harry could only sit there on his bed staring at Malfoy. This entire night was turning into one big headache and all he wanted to do was to go back to sleep. But that wasn't to happen as Poppy came bustling back into the room with a small bag of what Harry could only guess were his daily potions.

She handed the bag to Draco and began to tell him what he needed to do with them. Harry watched as Draco nodded and rolled his eyes at the stern woman. Once that had been completed, he watched Malfoy cockily walk over to him and grab his arm, which of course he immediately jerked away from and hissed at the blond.

"Look Potter, I mean Harry. We have to leave unless you want Dumbledore and the others to come in. I am certain with what has transpired they will be arriving soon." He drawled.

"He is right Harry. The two of you have to leave now."

Harry wasn't too sure about all of this, but he knew that he really had no choice. Not if he wanted to get away before Dumbledore could stop him. And so with that he acquiesced and allowed Draco to grab his arm before they port-keyed out of Hogwarts.

The two reappeared in what looked like a small cozy living room. Harry, who had fallen on his but, slowly picked himself up. He was mumbling about blood port-keys when he heard a chuckle from one of the seats. His head snapped up in the direction of the voice wishing that he had his wand only to see a familiar face. And it was a face that he had not expected to ever see again.

"Se...Seamus," Harry managed to stutter out.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHHP**

Well, there it is. I know that it ended as a cliff-hangar, but I had no other choice or it may have destroyed what I was going for.

I will try not to be as long as I was on this one for the next chapter. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: First of I would like to apologize for the long delay in getting this chapter up. There is a long explanation that I needed to get right in this one. **

**Thank you to all of those who took the time to review the last chapter. I hope you all like this one as much.**

**Also, this story will probably not have any relationships in it when it comes to Harry. And if somehow it does then it won't be slash.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

"Yea Harry it's me. Good ole Seamus, the Irishman. "Seamus replied with a chuckle. This only caused Harry to forget that he had been trying to get himself up off the floor and just stared at his old roommate.

"I see you were on time for once." Draco said dryly as he gracefully sat down in one of the seats.

"Of course I'm on time. What did you think, I would be late?"

"You're always late Finnegan." Draco replied sarcastically replied.

"So, how'd it go? Any trouble with the ministry idiots," Seamus asked with a hint of laughter.

Draco rolled his eyes at this comment. "What do you think? You knew very well that we'd run into trouble. Oh and why did you not inform me that witch, Pomfrey was helping."

"Oops sorry about that Malfoy, I completely forgot about her." Seamus replied sheepishly.

"Oh yes, you forgot about her."

"So, how did you get away from the ministry?"

"I had some help from someone. Who they were I cannot tell you. That is unless you knew all about my invisible help." Draco asked with slanted eyes and a shrewd look on his face.

"No, I only had Pomfrey waiting to help you guys get out of the hospital wing. Besides, I knew that Harry wouldn't go willingly with you."

Draco snorted at this. "No the blasted idiot refused to go anywhere. He even accused me of taking him to the Dark Lord."

Seamus laughed at this. He knew of course that it would happen, especially with the animosity that was between Harry and Draco. Still he did find it amusing.

Meanwhile, Harry who was still sat on the floor frozen in shock listened to his rival and friend banter back on forth as if they were friends. His brain was having a very hard time of understanding just what was happening to him. It was like he had entered another world that was completely opposite of the one he knew. One thought suddenly hit him, and that was how much his life had changed.

"Alright, I have had enough. What in Merlin's name is going on and why did you kidnap me?" Harry blurted out.

Draco rolled his eyes at this and thought, _'not again with this kidnapping bit.'_ Seamus on the other hand gave Harry a wide smile before he began to laugh. This of course caused Harry to start getting angry at the two.

"What is so damn funny, Seamus? You have Malfoy over there kidnap me and now you're sitting here laughing like its funny or something." Harry said with a raised voice. He was beginning to lose his patience with these two, especially since they weren't giving him any answers.

"We didn't kidnap you. Well…I guess you could say we did do that." Seamus said through bouts of laughter.

This only made Harry even angrier and confused at his old friend. Carefully climbing to his feet, he started walking slowly over to Seamus since his legs were still weak from having not used them much in awhile.

Once he reached the laughing Irishman he stopped and placed his hands on his hips and glared at the man in front of him. He wanted answers, and be damned he was going to get them.

"Seamus Finnegan, you tell me what is going on now or I will walk out that door and leave." Harry said sternly.

This caused Seamus to stop laughing immediately and stare up at his friend. He visibly gulped upon seeing Harry's red face and knew that he was angry at him. He heard Draco give another snort from where he was sitting.

"Fine Harry, I will tell you what is going on, but you need to sit down. I don't think your legs are strong enough to stand for this."

"I don't care about my legs right now. All I care about is what is going on." Harry seethed.

"Sit down Potter or I will make you." Draco replied icily.

"You can't order me to do anything." Harry said over his shoulder.

"Fine, but if you collapse don't go blaming me for your stupidity." Draco sneered.

"Harry, I really do think you should sit down. This is a long story and I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Seamus said trying to placate his angry friend.

Harry was about to disagree but then thought about what Seamus had said. Finally he gave a small nod and went over to the other chair that was in the room and sat down. Once this was done he glared over at Seamus, silently telling him to start his explaining.

"It's like this Harry. When I heard about what they were accusing you of I believed them like everyone else had. However after having sat down and talked with me mum about it, I began to wonder if you had really done those things. I remembered back to when I was one of the ones who refused to believe you about you know who being back and how you were so upset about it. I then thought back to the D.A. and how you were willing to take your own time to help us all learn new spells. How you would patiently walk through the groups helping with our wand movements and correct pronunciation. That was when I began to have my doubts about the whole thing. It didn't make any sense to me that someone like you would willingly take time to help others learn how to defend themselves, especially those who refused to believe you would actually go out and kill innocent muggles.

By the time I went back to school I was pretty certain that you were innocent. I tried talking to others about my suspicions and what I believed, but not one person at the time would actually believe me. They called me a traitor, a stupid Irishman and other nasty things because I believed in you. There were a few times that I found myself getting into duels with people in our own house because of my belief. At one point I was even kicked out of the dorm because of it. Still I refused to let them change my mind as I began to try and think of a way to prove your innocence.

One day I was sitting in the library alone when Draco swaggered over and sat himself down across from me. At the time I was researching a few ideas that I had."

_Flashback_

_He heard someone sit down across from him, but Seamus was to busy to look up, figuring that whoever it was, was only there to make his life a living hell as they had been doing since the first day of school. He heard someone clear their throat but still refused to look up, that is until he heard the unmistakable drawl of Draco Malfoy._

_Looking up from his book and giving a groan of annoyance, he saw Draco sitting there with his trademark smirk on his face. "What do you want Malfoy?" He asked in a bored tone._

"_Is that anyway to talk to another believer?" Draco replied dryly._

_Seamus' eyes widened at this. "What does that mean?"_

"_It means." Draco stopped and looked around before lowering his voice in case anyone was spying on them. "It means that I like you actually believe that Scarhead didn't kill those muggles."_

_This caused Seamus to instantly become on guard for anything that the blond git was up to. He wasn't about to become a laughing stock for having been fooled by the prince of Slytherin. He was already a laughing stock and a fool for his belief in Harry and this would only make things worse. Still, he held a little hope that the evil blond might be telling the truth and he would willingly help him in his fight. _

"_Why would you believe Harry? After all, you are a ferret; one who has made it his life's mission to ruin Harry?" Seamus said through narrowed eyes._

"_Listen Finnegan, I may not like Potter, but that doesn't mean I want to see him in Azkaban." Draco drawled._

"_Fine, you don't want to see him in Azkaban, but that still doesn't tell me why."_

"_Potter is too goody-goody to go and kill people, especially muggles," he said the last with clear disdain in his voice. "Besides, he is the only one that can keep me from following in my father's footsteps."_

"_And what does that mean? I thought you wanted to follow your father?"_

"_Unlike you and everyone else who wants to believe that, I despise my father. I am not going to have some ugly disgusting brand on my perfect skin. I will not bow down to some maniac like everyone else is doing. After all, I am a Malfoy and as such, Malfoy's do not bow to anyone." He sneered._

_Seamus was a little surprised at Draco's admission, yet he couldn't help being happy that he might just have an ally in is plans._

"_So, you don't want to follow your father and you believe that Harry can save you from this fate."_

"_Yes Finnegan I do." Draco drawled as he rolled his eyes. "Besides, I have heard rumors that say Potter is the only one who defeat that blood thirsty maniac. And I for one want to see him do that."_

"_That's all well and good, but how do you propose to help me?" Seamus asked._

"_I believe that I am in a perfect position to find out if the maniac was behind this. Don't you remember who my father is?" Draco asked sarcastically._

_It was Seamus' turn to roll his eyes. "How can I forget who your father is?"_

"_Well then Finnegan, I do believe we are in agreement."_

"_Yes, yes, of course we have an agreement. However, let me warn you that if you have any plans of killing Harry or trying to stop me from finding the evidence to prove his innocence…then you had better think again." And with that said, Seamus stuck his hand out. _

_At first Draco looked at the offending hand with disgust, but eventually did shake it firmly._

_End of Flashback_

"Thank you Seamus for believing in me. It's nice to know that I do have a friend still." Harry said with a smile which quickly changed to a frown as he looked down at his hands.

"What's the matter Harry?"

"I'm sorry that we weren't as close of friends as we should have been. You are a better friend, a true friend, and I never really saw that." Harry replied without looking up/

"Hey, don't mention it. I know back then you had a lot of things on your mind and well…we just never got the chance to become close friends. Nevertheless, we do now and I would like to closer friends with you. Besides, I do believe things are going to get exciting, and that is something I am looking forward to." He stated with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks Seamus, I would like that too." Harry replied with a small smile as he looked up at Seamus. "And thank you Draco for helping as well." Harry said turning to face the blond next to him. "I guess you do have at least one good bone in your body." He replied cheekily.

"Oh don't you go getting all sappy on me Potter. And don't even think we're friends." Draco replied sarcastically.

"I wouldn't think of it." Turning back to Seamus he asked, "What do we do now and who else is involved?"

"Right now I think we get some sleep. You're still recovering from that ordeal. Also, you're exhausted from the events of tonight." Seamus replied seeing Harry yawn. "And as to who else is involved, well, you'll meet two more tomorrow.

"Oh joy, more sappiness." Draco replied dryly and rolled his eyes before getting up and heading off to one of the bedrooms.

Harry didn't reply to Draco's comment as he slowly stood up. He could feel the shakiness in his legs and knew that it was from his ordeal in Azkaban as well as being trapped in the infirmary, only being allowed to move when he needed to use the loo.

Seamus seeing his friend's shakiness quickly rose and hurried over to his side to help him to his bedroom. At first he was swatted away, but finally after telling Harry that he wasn't weak he was allowed to guide him. While Draco took his time getting up from his seat and following the others to his own bedroom, the whole way shaking his head at the sappiness of Seamus and Potter.

It was early in the morning when Harry was awakened by Seamus coming in and telling him that he needed to get up. Harry just groaned in annoyance and rolled over, snuggling down into the warm blankets. He hadn't had a good night's rest in a very long time, and the bed was very comfortable. However, he wasn't allowed to go back to sleep as the blankets were rudely yanked away by a yelling Irishman. So with another loud groan he sat up and began to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Fifteen minutes later Harry was carefully making his way out to the living room when he stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing the newcomers. He had expected the one to be there, even if he hadn't been told be for. After all, Neville was a good friend and would have never believed that he could or would have ever murdered anyone. That is he wouldn't if his own life wasn't in danger. However, the other man sitting there drinking a cup of tea was a huge surprise. He was more then a surprise to him, instead it was like he had been hit over the head with a bludger more then once. He had to rub his eyes and blink them several times just to accept that they weren't playing tricks on him.

Once he had been sure that he was seeing who he was seeing he started on is way in being quiet and hoping that he could sit down before any more surprises came his way. His brain was working overtime as it tried to make sense of why this person was involved, let alone having believed him not guilty.

Harry had just sat down in one of the plush chairs when the balding red headed man looked up and gave him a smile. "Hello Harry, I see you are looking better."

Harry jumped at hearing the voice of the man he had liked since he first met the man back in the summer between his first and second year. "Hello Mr. Weasley." Harry replied a little shyly. He was now very confused as to why this man was here. Surely Mr. Weasley like the rest of his family had believed him to be guilty of killing those muggles. Then it hit him, Mr. Weasley had never come to visit him while he was at Hogwarts. Neither was his name ever mentioned by anyone. He had just assumed that the man was too ashamed of his actions to see him.

"Mr. Weasley, may I ask why you are here?" Harry asked sounding as confused as his brain was. He didn't hear the light snickers or the smirks on the others faces as he took a sip of his tea.

"Sure my boy, you can ask. I never once thought that you could have killed those muggles. It was more likely you would have tried to save them instead. I know that we never really knew each other that well. After all I had only met you for the first time that summer before second year when my boys rescued from your relatives, and then when we spent the summer together at the Quidditch World Cup. And of course, there was the little time that we spent together at Headquarters. Other then that, all I really knew was from what Ron said about you. Besides Harry, you did save my life from that snake in your fifth year. So I can't see you having killed anyone willingly if you had gone to the trouble of saving poor old Mr. Weasley." He added with a smile. This also garnered chuckles from the others, even Draco.

Harry somehow felt a small wave of relief wash over him. It gave him a sense of understanding that the one man he considered a father actually believed in him. Yet, in his heart he wished that the others, especially his friends had been like this man.

"Why didn't you ever say this to me, especially that day when your wife was yelling at me?"

Arthur looked down at the floor with a sad far away look in his eyes briefly before looking back up to Harry. "I am terribly sorry that I never did tell you how I felt. But you should understand a few things as to why." Harry nodded. "The day I came along with my family was the only time you were allowed any visitors. Albus and Cornelius both blocked visitations. There reasoning was that you didn't deserve visitors, especially after having fallen from your pedestal. Oh, they didn't say it quite like that, but that was the obvious meaning. The only reason we were even able to visit you that one time was because of Molly. She had pitched her usual fights with Albus by telling him that someone should be allowed to confront you. It took several days before he and Cornelius agreed to allow us to visit.

I wasn't too sure how the confrontation was going to take place. I knew that she and the others were probably going to yell at you for having betrayed everyone, but I never thought she would go as far as she did. I was so ashamed at them, especially her for having said those things to you. If you recall I looked very sad and refused to look at you." He saw Harry nod as tears welled up in his eyes. "The reason I didn't look at you was because I didn't want you too see how sad I was. I didn't want you to take it the wrong way. I was sad because of what they and everyone else was doing to you. I so wanted to tell you that I believed in you. I wanted to give you a hint of faith and belief that at least one person did believe you. Alas, I was unable to because I wasn't about to have my own family turning against me, even though in my eyes they already had turned against me and everything that I stand for." He paused in his conversation to take a sip of his cooling tea before he continued on.

"I guess you could consider me a coward for having not stood up for you. Maybe if I had things might have been a little better for you. Maybe you would have had a glimmer of hope while you sat in a cold, dark, damp cell in Azkaban. I don't know, I guess we'll never know now." He said in a very sad almost defeated voice.

Harry sat there quietly looking at the man with water filled eyes. He hadn't realized that the man who loved muggle things was actually an old softy. He couldn't find it in himself top be angry at all towards this man. Harry could understand just how hard the last year had been on the man, how it had torn his family apart. He didn't know if he should be sad or happy that this wonderful loving man had actually put himself in a horrendous situation for him. And that was something no one had ever done for him before.

In a whim, Harry stood up and stepped over to the man who now had his head bowed. Carefully he reached over, putting both his hands on the man's shoulders and whispered a heart felt thank you. To which the man looked up and smiled warmly at him before pulling him into a hug. At first he stiffened in the embrace, but soon relaxed and allowed himself to be hugged.

After a few minutes, Harry moved back to take his seat and ask his next question. "You never came to visit me in Hogwarts, how come?"

Arthur laughed lightly at this question and seeing the other boys all lean closer to hear as well. "The night that Albus told us you were innocent of the charges and were resting in the infirmary, I watched everyone start to cry and feel sorry for themselves, and for what they had done to you. Each and every one of them kept going on and on about how they hoped you would forgive them for having believed you capable of murder. One person however refused to do that, Hestia Jones. She actually stated that she would not apologize and ask for you forgiveness because she hadn't said anything against you. She went on to say that she didn't know you well enough to have actually made a decision in regards to your crimes. I have to admit it was rather funny to see her basically rip every one of those idiots apart.

Well, anyway I was so angry with them that I just sat back and proceeded to tell them that no matter what they said about you being innocent I did believe you were involved. Now before you get upset about it, let me explain." He stated seeing Harry's face fall. "I wasn't about to lower myself to their level by acting all sorry for my actions. After all, my actions weren't unforgivable like there's. I was also not going to act childish and tell them I told them, especially since I had kept my belief to myself the entire time. I just decided to play the angry card and wait for you to get better when I could talk to you alone.

The reason for this was very simple. I knew you needed time to adjust to being out of that place. You didn't need another person barging in and ruining your peace. And well, since I am involved with these guys over there, I felt that it would be best I acted this way until we got you out of there.

Though, I will admit I did visit you on a few occasions. I would sneak out of my rooms when Molly was sleeping and come up to see you. I checked to make sure you were doing better and not having to bad of a nightmare before going back to discuss matters with Poppy. Actually I have to confess that I had been coming to see you last night and to help Draco if he needed it in getting you out." Turning his head to look at Draco he said. "What happened to those aurors?"

"I have no clue Mr. Weasley. Didn't you do that to some of them?"

"No I didn't, though I would love to thank the person that did."

"What about aurors? What were they doing there?" Harry asked looking between the two. It was then he realized he hadn't acknowledged his other roommate. "Hiya Neville. I'm glad to see you again."

"Hi Harry. It's great to see you too."

Harry was taken aback at the confidence that rang out in his friends' voice. He sounded to him like he grown up a lot since the last time he had seen him. He was about to say something else to Neville when he was stopped by Malfoy.

"They were there along with Umbridge to grab Potter."

"They were what!" Harry stated.

Draco rolled his eyes at this outburst before turning to his enemy. "I told you last night that they were there to kidnap you. Can't your tiny brain remember anything?" He added with a sneer, but the strong malice that was usually present whenever he said something like this wasn't there.

"Yes Malfoy I did forget. Last night was a strange night for me. Besides, my tiny brain as you say was overloaded with just you being friendly." Harry said with a smirk which of course caused the others to laugh and Draco to scowl at him.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Fudge and Umbridge have some plan to get a hold of Potter and get him to help the ministry in the fight against the Dark Lord. I'm not sure all of the details or even how they think that Potter would willingly help them." Draco replied with a small shake of his head. "Merlin knows that Potter only ever does things his way." He sneered.

Harry was about to retort when a small pop was heard causing all those with a wand to pull them out. Poppy strolled into the living room with her black bag and stern look on her face completely ignoring the wands pointed at her.

"Mr. Potter, do you have any idea the chaos that you have caused back at Hogwarts." She said in her usual stern voice except it was clear that it held a hint of amusement. "Now, let me check you over." With that said she put her bag down on the small walnut coffee table and took out her wand. Of course everyone in the room snickered at the look of horror on Harry's face.

_Earlier that same morning at Hogwarts_

Minerva McGonagall decided to take a look at the preparations for the morning meal. It wasn't something she normally did, but for some strange reason felt the need to do. And so she found herself outside the portrait tickling the pear. Just as soon as the door started to open, the stern woman stepped in only to find her usual stoic expression fall away to one of shock and horror.

There lying in the middle of the kitchen was the auror or at least what looked like a man. He was lying there unconscious with visible cuts and bruises all over his body. His face was invisible since there was a large pot stuck to it. He was also covered in what looked like flour. In fact the entire kitchen looked like a tornado had swept through it at some point in the night.

"What in Merlin's name happened here?" she asked once she got over her initial shock.

A small house-elf came running over and bowed down before looking up at the stern woman. "Ippy knows. Ippy can tell mistress." The energetic elf said.

Placing her hands on her hips, she looked down at the house-elf with her usual stern expression, the one where her lips are so tight that they are barely visible. "Then what happened here?" She said in a low tone.

"We house-elves did this." Ippy stated proudly.

This caught Minerva off guard and her jaw dropped open as her face began to redden. In all of her years living she had never heard of house-elves doing something like this, and not even bothering to clean it up. After all, they were neat freaks in the sense.

Closing her eyes briefly and taking a small breath before releasing it, she once again looked down at the elf. She noticed the elf now was beginning to fidget as it shifted from one foot to the other. "Why would you do this…this mess and not clean it up. And who is that over there?" She asked pointing a finger to the unconscious man.

"We house-elves did what we told. Man is bad man.

"You were not told to make this mess and leave it." She shouted at the house-elf now having lost her patience.

Ippy began trembling and muttering how she was a bad house-elf. That is until a slightly taller elf came over and put his arm around her. He leaning in, he told her that she did nothing wrong and that her mistress was very proud of her. This seemed to do the trick as she looked up at him and smiled, showing all of her yellowed teeth.

He then turned to Minerva and gave her a very cold stare. It was a stare that could have been mistaken for a feral look as if he was sizing up his prey before he attacked. "You's not our mistress. We house-elves listen to one and one only. Now take filth and leave kitchens." Minerva's eyes widened in surprise and once again her jaw dropped open at the direct insubordination of the house-elf. Her mind wasn't able to fathom what was happening with the house-elves.

She closed her mouth with an audible snap and started to chastise the house-elf. However, before she could even get a word out the elf thrust his hand out towards her, which of course caused her to take a precautionary step backwards.

"You take filth. You leave now." The elf said in a low growl as he sent a wave of invisible magic towards her. It caught her completely off guard as she was unceremoniously along with the unconscious man thrown out of the kitchens and back into the halls.

Scrambling to her feet, she marched over to the portrait and tickled the pear, but it refused entrance. She tickled it again, and again it refused to open. By now she was thoroughly angry as she started pounding on the portrait and yelling for the house-elves to open up.

Ten minutes later had passed before she gave up and turned to the unconscious man. Her mind was on the behavior of the house-elves as she pointed her wand at the man and bound him with robes before levitating him and heading off to the Headmaster's office.

Turning away from the kitchen area she began her trek to the stairs that would lead her to Dumbledore's office when she heard a moan from her left. Stopping, she turned towards the front doors and stifled a gasp. There in front of her was the head of a man sticking out of the stone floor and another man who looked as if he were slowly returning to consciousness. Without thinking, she dropped the man that she had been levitating with a loud thud and stupefied the other one.

She slowly turned towards the head of the man when she saw his eyes snap open. This time she couldn't cover her gasp. With a shaking hand she pointed her wand at him. "Who are you?" She asked trying to keep her stern tone but failing miserably.

The man stared briefly at her as his eyes slowly came back into focus. Upon seeing the woman he screamed. "Get me out of here, I'm stuck."

That was it for the stern woman, forgetting about the men altogether, she turned and ran up the stairs to get Dumbledore. Her nerves were now completely shattered and she was shaking badly on her way

Meanwhile, Hermione had woken up and not feeling well decided she would go visit Madam Pomfrey. She had made it down to the floor where the infirmary was when she noticed something that shocked her to the core.

There a little ways down the hall were legs sticking out of the roof. She could also she a head of someone else as well. She didn't even try to stifle he scream, instead she just began to scream at the top of her lungs for someone to help her.

It was several hours later and a few calming draughts before Hermione and McGonagall were able to fully explain what they had seen to Dumbledore and the others. No one had yet seen that Arthur was missing, and even if they had they would just assume that he'd gone back to work at the ministry.

"This is grave indeed." Dumbledore said as he leaned back into his chair.

"Albus, what is happening? The house-elves have stated that they take orders from some unknown mistress. They even locked me out of the kitchen. And what about these men, who are they and what were they doing in the castle." Minerva asked still a little shaky even after a calming draught.

Before Albus could respond his door was flung open to show two men standing there. The graying haired man looked beyond exhausted, like he would collapse at any given moment. The black haired man didn't look much better either, as they stepped in and hurried towards Albus and the group. Once there they both flopped unceremoniously into the two empty seats.

"Umbridge was here." Sirius said tiredly.

"What!" A chorus of people shouted as one.

"She was after Harry or at least I think so." Sirius said.

"And just how would you know that Black? I thought you were keeping your wolf company in the forest." Snape sneered.

"Shut it Snape. I don't want to hear your mouth." Sirius replied without even a glance toward the man. This of course caught Snape by surprise since he hadn't gotten any scathing remarks in return like he always did.

"Sirius, Severus is correct, how do you know." Albus repeated.

Sirius looked over at Remus briefly before answering. He didn't really want to hurt his friend anymore then he already had been. And this could cost him his job as professor again, but he knew that he had to tell them. Remus didn't even reply as he just nodded his agreement with his head still buried in his hands.

"I'm not sure how it happened, Albus. I'm still having a hard time myself in figuring out how we got where did."

"Would you just tell us Mutt?" Snape said disgustedly.

"Somehow a little while after Remus had become Moony, we, well, we…" He paused not sure how to continue.

"You what, Sirius," Albus asked.

"We found ourselves in Hogwarts."

"Of course you were at Hogwarts. Are you that much of an idiot?" Snape sneered. This did cause Sirius to give him a disgusted look but he still didn't rise to the bait. Instead he just turned his tired face back to look at Albus.

"We weren't in the forest any longer. Somehow, something sent us inside of Hogwarts up on the infirmary level. We were…well, we were down a ways from the doors, but there was enough light to see the toad standing at the doors."

"I had no control again. I went after her. I even kicked a head, or at least I think I did." Remus said softly.

"You took the Wolfsbane last night, didn't you?" Flitwick asked in his squeaky voice.

"Yes Filius I did take it. But somehow someone still got a hold of me…well he got a hold of Moony. All I could sense was that my cub was in trouble."

Minerva turned from the two new guests to Albus with a shocked and fearful look. "Albus, what is happening?"

"Minerva, I have some suspicions. You all remember the voice that we had heard and what we were told?" He asked. Seeing them all nod, he continued. "I believe it was that voice that has done all of this." He stated sadly.

Before anyone could say another word, Sirius jumped to his feet and exclaimed, "Harry" before running out of the office with renewed energy.

At this shocking revelation they all stood up except for Remus and dashed after the animagus towards the infirmary.

They ignored the legs and the head as they raced into the infirmary only to see Sirius down on his knees, head buried in his hands and crying. Poppy was also standing there looking terrified and ready to burst into tears as well.

They now knew something bad had happening to Harry as they slowly walked over to the two and the bed that Harry had been in. Albus was the first person to speak when he didn't see Harry lying in the bed. "Poppy, where is Harry?" He asked dreading the reply.

"I…I don't know Headmaster. He was here last night when I checked on him." She replied fearfully. What the others didn't know was she was laughing on the inside as she looked at them.

"Harry's gone, my Harry is gone." Molly cried as she fell to her knees. "I never meant to hurt him so bad." She cried as her tears fell faster and harder.

"I…I…" That was all Hermione could get as she too fell to her knees crying.

"Albus, we have to find him. He could be anywhere, lying injured and dying." Minerva said fearfully as her own eyes filled with tears.

"Yes Minerva, you are quite right in that. However, I want to know why these men were here and what they were planning. But that cannot happen until we can get at least one of them removed from their predicament." He said with no sound of joy in his voice. To himself he said, _"We have to find him or we have lost the war. And that is something that I won't allow to pass. Wherever you are Harry, I will find you and then you will do as I say."_

"Albus that boy could be anywhere. He could be injured or even worse." Molly cried.

Suddenly the doors swung open, nearly coming off there hinges from the force that they were hit with. Hagrid was rushing in, his face completely white as he hurried over to the group babbling the whole way. "Come quick Albus, it's that woman from last year. Her body is near the forest. She don't look that good." He finished saying as he reached the group. It was then that he noticed the empty bed and forgot all about Umbridge. "Where's Harry?" He said to no one in particular.

"We don't know Hagrid." Albus replied with his head down.

"You don't know." Hagrid said dangerously with his eyes narrowing.

"I am afraid that he has gone missing." Albus replied still not looking at the giant.

At that comment, Hagrid lost it. He reached out with one of his large hands and grabbed Albus by the throat, lifting him up and turning him around to face him. His actions caught the attention of the rest, but not one of them dared move or say anything with the look at the normally gentle giant had on his face.

Albus tried to grab his wand, but he found he couldn't when the giant squeezed his throat a little harder. The tightness caused him to grab the wrists of Hagrid as he tried to calm the enraged giant down.

"Albus Dumbledore, I once considered you the greatest wizard since Merlin. You proved my innocence when Tom opened the Chamber of Secrets and framed me. What I did not know till yesterday was that you were the one to keep me from learning magic again.

You treated Harry badly. You even used me in your plots. Well this giant says no more. Not after having taken my teaching away because I said that he was an innocent lad." Hagrid stated coldly.

The entire group stood speechless watching and listening to what the usual gentle giant was saying and doing to Albus Dumbledore. They were able to see the anger that Hagrid had with how his face was extremely red. And because of this they didn't want to intervene less they get injured by the man.

Albus' eyes went wider with what he was being told and he started struggling more. He couldn't believe that Hagrid had found out that he had been the one to make sure that he didn't learn magic ever again after that incident. All he could do was hope that the man didn't know the full reason behind the decision. "Hagrid…I did…what I thought…was best." He got out. "I…I'm sorry for having hurt you."

"No you are not sorry. The great Albus Dumbledore is not great." He said through gritted teeth as if he were trying to keep his temper down some. "From this day on I do not work for you. I will find Harry and it shall be me who keeps him safe. Poor boy has been through too much and you have done most of this." With that said in his cold voice he dropped his once idol onto the floor. He turned around and stormed out of the infirmary muttering about liars and traitors.

While all of this was happening in the infirmary, Poppy was trying hard to keep a smirk off her face and the worried expression in place. She knew where Harry was and that he was perfectly safe. At the same time she had a good guess as to what happened to the people who had tried to get in here. Though she may know, she wasn't about to say anything about. After all, she was aware that if she was right and did say something, her own life would be in danger.

Once Hagrid left, everyone hurried over to Albus' side to check on him and get him up into one of the beds. They could see that he was massaging his throat from the strength that it had been squeezed with.

Madam Pomfrey gave a quiet sigh as she rushed over and began to check on the man. She dearly wanted to leave him like this and get to her other business, but if she were to do that…well it would be too suspicious.

While the events taking place at Hogwarts and the house where Harry was another event was unfolding at the Ministry.

Fudge had come in early that morning with a happy smile and greeting all those he came upon. By now he figured that the Potter brat was safely secured in his new home. Figuring that this had been done there would be either a parchment on his desk telling him of the success or Dolores would be waiting for him in his office to tell him how it went. He so hoped that it would be the latter as he wanted to revel in the fact that they had actually…well he had successfully pulled off a mission, especially one dealing with Hogwarts.

Now it was three hours after he had arrived and he still hadn't heard any news about the mission. There had not been a message on his desk nor had Dolores been there waiting for him. With all of this time having passed he was becoming nervous that it hadn't worked. And this nervousness began to make him fidgety as he continued play with his bowler rather then put it on the rack.

'_Something has gone wrong. I can't be found out or I will lose my position. Should I go and ask about the aurors? Should I just wait until I get some kind of news? Surely, I would think that if they had been caught I would be hearing from Dumbledore.' _ These questions kept rolling through his mind as he kept fidgeting.

Another hour went by and Fudge couldn't take the uncertainty any longer, especially since he had yet do anything other then worry the entire time he had been there. So, getting up from his messy desk, he strolled out of his office with his now twisted bowler on and headed down to the MLE. He needed know something, anything and hopefully he would at least find out if the aurors that had been involved had reported in this morning.

**HPHPHPHPHPHHPHP**

**A/N: I thought this was a good place to end this chapter. I will try to get the next one out faster. Please leave me a review and tell me how you liked it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know it has been well over a month since I updated. I had a hard time in writing this chapter because of its content. Also, I haven't really been in the mood to write lately. So, please forgive me for the long delay. I'm not giving up on this story. **

**I want to thank all of you have reviewed my last chapter. There's a lot more surprises coming, especially twists. **

**Another thing, you will notice that I've changed the name of this story. After having taken gone over the plot, I found that the title just didn't fit.**

**Warning: This chapter has violence and it may be disturbing to some.**

**There, everything said except, enjoy reading and please leave me a review.**

**Williams **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP**

By the time he had reached Amelia Bones' office, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Cornelius Fudge was feeling a little better. He, after all had been able to come up with a plan of his own that would allow him to get the information he needed. Still, as he knocked on her door, making the decision to be polite for once he couldn't help have a part of him saying that he was wrong about his plan.

It wasn't long before he heard the stern woman's voice beckoning him in. So with a deep breath he opened the door and walked in, making sure that the door was closed behind him.

Amelia, who glanced up from the parchment she was going over couldn't help grimacing at seeing her visitor was Fudge. She didn't like the man; hadn't for a very long time. In her opinion he was nothing short of a sniveling man who couldn't find his way out of a muggle paper bag. Still, he was the minister at the moment. Something that she fervently hoped wouldn't be much longer. Not after what he had done to Harry Potter.

What no one knew about the woman was she also was a part of the group that had gotten Harry out of Azkaban. She had known almost from the beginning that he hadn't killed those people. Being the head of the law department, she had access to more resources then most. It was also this position that helped her to decide that Harry Potter couldn't have committed the murders. Even though she'd had some suspicions from the beginning.

_Flashback_

_Amelia Bones sat at a small wooden table in one of the Ministries' interrogation rooms waiting for the accused to be brought in. Wondering why it was taking so long to be the accused up from the holding cells, she decided it would be prudent to go over her questions. _

_It wasn't long after that when she heard the door being opened. She looked up to see one of her guys step in before the young boy. Immediately she noticed that his once vibrant greens were dull and had a look of defeat. He was skinnier then she would have ever thought a person could get as is pants kept falling down, making him have to pull them up. _

_She quietly waited as the guards came over and sat him down across from her before taking their positions towards the doors. _

_It was at this point she could see that he had a bruise on the left side of his face. She briefly wondered how he got that since he'd only been in custody for less then twenty-four hours. She briefly entertained the idea that one of the guards had done this. _

_Making a snap decision she told the guards to leave the room, thinking that he would be more open to talk if their weren't so many people around. Also, if one of the guards had done this, then she would have an easier time of finding out. _

_At first the guards tried to protest, saying that they had to stay because he was a dangerous man. In the end, she was their boss and made sure they knew it. The two men nodded and quietly left the room, grumbling that they should be in there._

"_Mr. Potter, my name is Amelia Bones and I am the Head of the Department of Magical law Enforcement. I need to ask you some questions. However, I am bound my position to inform you that you do not have to say anything with out representation. Also, anything you do say without one can be used against you at your trial. Do you understand this?"_

_Harry nodded but didn't speak. He just looked down at his hands, beginning to twist the._

_Amelia saw the nod and his actions and frowned. She hadn't seen a prisoner act like this before. They either were belligerent or immediately said that their wanted representation._

"_Mr. Potter, could you tell me how you got that bruise?" She asked deciding this would be the best way to start the questioning._

_Harry raised a hand to where the bruise was and lightly rubbed it trying to remember where he'd gotten. Finally answering in a soft voice," I'm sorry, but I don't know." _

"_Mr. Potter, are you saying that you don't remember how you got that bruise?" she asked incredulously. He just nodded._

"_Very well," she said. "Can you tell me about yesterday?"_

_Harry kept his head bowed while playing with his hands as he tried to remember. It was all a blur in his mind. He couldn't get anything straight enough to explain his actions. _

_Amelia watched him through narrowed eyes trying to figure out why he was acting in such a depressed manner. This was of course the way most suspects acted once they'd been convicted, or those who were truly remorseful. But Harry Potter didn't seem to be either. In her mind he looked like a small boy who didn't know what to say. It was as if in some strange way he was lost._

_After several minutes of silence, Harry looked up at the woman. It was then that she noticed the tears streaking down his face. Taken back by this she didn't know what to say or do. _

"_I—don't remember anything. I only—remember going to bed a few days ago." He said tearfully._

"_Do you remember going to the park near your home?" He shook his head in the negative._

_Something was wrong, something most foul she thought. "Mr. Potter, when did you go to sleep?"_

"_I went to bed a few days ago, Madam."_

"_Where did you put your wand?"_

"_My wand," he questioned. _

"_Yes, your wand."_

"_I put it on the stand next to my bed." _

"_You are aware are you not that you wand was found near a muggle who had been killed by the killing curse?"_

"_I know. But I didn't do it. I couldn't kill someone." He said with determination before he spoke again softly. "Killing is wrong."_

_She'd heard him, but barely. Briefly she wondered if she wasn't supposed to him. Well, she did and now she wasn't sure how to proceed in questioning him. She'd never had someone that was suspected of multiple murders saying what he had. _

"_Mr. Potter, why is killing wrong?" She asked curious as to how he would answer._

_He looked up at her, a sad expression on his face. "Life is sacred. To take a life means you lose a part of yourself." He said._

"_That may well be true, Mr. Potter, but how can you say you would not kill You-Know-Who? Did he not kill your parents? Would you not want revenge?" she asked._

"_Yes, I want him dead. Just like everyone else does. But I can't…I couldn't do something like that." He said wearily. "If I did…If I did, then I would be no better then him or any of his followers." He said with an air of wisdom that she would never have expected for a sixteen year old._

"_That may well be true, but it still does not help us in this case. After all, your wand was found at the crime scene. And upon checking, it was the one used in the killings. How can you say you weren't there?" She asked disliking herself for being so cruel._

"_I don't know how my wand got there. I don't know why my wand was used. I can't remember anything except for gong to sleep the night before everyone says I killed those people." Harry stated firmly._

_Something was definitely wrong in this entire case Amelia sensed. This young boy was standing his ground regarding his innocents. He believed that killing was wrong, and that if he did, he would become like You-Know-Who. _

_Deciding to end the questioning, she called the guards back in. Harry, hearing the door open, stood up and gave the woman a small nod before turning to go with the guards._

_After the door closed, Amelia decided to go through the file to see if there was anything; anything small that could help in soothing her nervousness. Yes, Amelia Bones, the strict and proper head was nervous about this case. And she had to find out what it was that was making her feel like this. _

_The day after the trial saw Amelia Bones sitting in her office thinking about Harry and the trial. He had stuck with what he told her. And that was something very unusual in her job. Most would change their story or at least change their defense. But not him, he just said he couldn't remember, and that he hadn't done it. That there was no way he could or would have killed those people. He didn't get angry and yell like most did. No, he just spoke with determination._

_She also noticed how Fudge looked on with a satisfied smirk on his face. The first thing that had come to her upon seeing this was; Fudge was involved, or at least he knew who had done it. But she told herself that was impossible, that she had no evidence he had been. And it was that which was bothering her._

_The other strange thing thinking back on the trial was how Albus Dumbledore acted. At the time she hadn't noticed, but looking back, the man actually looked lost. Like he'd just lost something very important, which he could never replace. And that now in her mind was very odd for him._

_Coming out of her thoughts by a knock at the door, she told herself that she would continue on. She would continue to look into this case, and find the missing pieces to the puzzle._

_End of Flashback _

Steeling her nerves, she waved Fudge to a chair. He nodded gratefully and did as she suggested.

"What can I do for you, Cornelius?" She asked leaning over her desk to give him a piercing glare.

He briefly flinched at seeing her position. "Amelia, I think that something has happened to Dolores." He told her sounding worried. "She hasn't reported for work today, and it's the afternoon."

"She probably just took the day off." Amelia replied noncommittally sitting back into her chair now. "Besides, why would you even think something had happened to her?"

Fudge shifted slightly in his chair, while his mind was hoping that he wouldn't make himself suspicious in anyway. "A few days ago, Dolores came to me worried about a threat."

"A threat," Amelia said with one brow raised.

"Yes, a threat on her life. It seems as if she received a strange letter in the post. I don't recall what it said exactly. It basically told her that she was in grave danger and that she should pray to Merlin for help."

"Why didn't Dolores bring it to me?"

"I told her she should, but she tried to wave it off. She tried to say that it was probably some practical joke."

"If she thought it was a joke, then why did she show it you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he answered, "I don't honestly know Amelia. Maybe she thought I would find it amusing."

"Did you find it amusing?" Amelia asked now beginning to become suspicious of him.

"No, I didn't. I told her that she should be careful. Amelia, I'm worried. I beginning to think that she's in grave danger. It's not like her to not show up or even give me a fire call."

"I can have a couple of my men check out her home. See if she just forgot to call." Amelia supplied.

"Thank you, Amelia. That would be wonderful." He said with a smile on his face. 'Oh, could you tell Mr. Marcus I would like to see him in my office later."

At this question, Amelia narrowed her eyes to almost pin pricks and leaned over her desk. "Why do you need to see him?"

"I wanted to thank him for the lovely flowers that he sent my wife last week for her birthday." He said hoping that she would buy it.

"I shall tell him when I see him, Cornelius." She said leaning back in her chair once again and relaxing slightly.

"Is he not here?" He queried.

"I am afraid he isn't."

"Is he gone out on a mission? I do hope he is alright?" fudge said trying to sound as concerned as he could be.

"No, Blake isn't out on a mission. He, like Dolores didn't come into work today."

"Then you must send someone to his home immediately. With You-Know-Who alive again, he could be injured or worse—"He said trailing off.

"Cornelius, why are you suddenly worried about one of my men, "She asked suspiciously.

He squirmed a little I his chair under her piercing glare. "With the times, we cannot afford to lose a single auror, Amelia. That is why I'm worried. I worry about all of them." He said firmly.

She nodded in understanding. Secretly however, she knew that he was lying. She just wished she could catch him in it.

"Well, I bets be going, lots to do." He said hopping to his feet, and readying to leave the office. "You will inform of what they find."

"Of course Cornelius."

With that, he gave her a satisfied nod and a curt goodbye before leaving to go back to his office.

'_I need to inform the others." She thought._

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Poppy, who had checked Harry over, being even more meticulous then ever since he had taken that portkey last night unexpectedly decided to stay behind for lunch. The lunch of course was served by Dobby, who had told them that all of the elves at Hogwarts were honored in doing so, and it was even more of an honor for him since he was the one that to actually serve it to the 'Great Harry Potter and his friends'. This of course had caused the group to laugh and Harry to redden in embarrassment.

Once they had finished they all headed back in to the living room to continue their conversations. Poppy, who had been asked to stay, begged off saying that she couldn't be away to long if she didn't want to cause any suspicions. Harry understanding this gave the woman a small hug in gratitude for helping him and believing in is innocence before giving a long wide yawn. Seeing this she ordered him to take nap soon before ordering the others to make sure he did.

Harry carefully made his way back to the chair that he had procured the night before and began looking between the others. He was unsure of what to say or even ask them, there were just too many running in his head to pick one.

Arthur, who was seated across from him in another chair, saw this in the various expressions flitting across his face decided to take pity on him and start.

"Harry, you're probably wondering just how I got together with this motley crew." He saw the indignant looks that his words caused on the others' faces and heard the snort from Draco.

He saw the tentative nod from the raven-haired boy and once again spoke. "It was about six months ago when I was accosted by Poppy after an Order of the Phoenix Meeting. And before you ask, yes, they all know about the Order. Draco in particular is a spy for them." Hearing this Harry started, his head snapping in the direction of the blond. Who he saw was just staring down at his nails.

"Don't worry Harry, Draco is trustworthy." Knowing exactly what Harry was thinking at the moment.

"If you say so, Mr. Weasley," Harry replied turning back to look at the man.

"Harry, I think you can call me Arthur from now on." Harry gave him a small imperceptible nod. "This meeting was very…how should I put it?" Arthur said shifting a little in his chair. "Volatile would probably be the best." He said after a few seconds. "We had just learned that the Dark Lord was planning a raid on a small muggle town in Scotland. A few of the members were suggesting that we head them off by ambushing them. Well, you can just imagine how that went over by the older crowd." He said chuckling lightly. "Anyway, somehow the meeting changed to talk about you. One of our newer members suggested that we look into your crime once again. Why, they suggested this is beyond my mind. Anyway, this member actually stood up and said that they believed you were innocent. Now, that went over even worse then the ambush idea."

"I can imagine." Harry muttered under his breath sadly. However, it was heard by Neville who was sitting at the end of the one couch nearest to him.

"Harry, you don't have any reason to be sad. You didn't do anything to make you feel sad. If anyone should be sad and upset; it should be those morons who turned on you." Neville said with fierce determination." Which shocked Harry since he'd never heard the shy boy speak in such a tone that showed more self-confidence then ever before.

"Thanks Neville," Harry spoke with a hint of happiness.

"You know he's right, Potter. They're the ones who should be bowing down to you, offering you everything." Draco added dryly from his seat on the opposite couch.

Harry quickly shaking off the depressing mood asked Arthur to continue with his story.

"As I was saying this suggestion caused everyone there to start yelling and screaming about how you betrayed us all. Well, with the way everyone was acting, that member actually stood up and told them all just what they thought of them. I have to admit it was rather funny, especially the face on Sirius." He added getting a little side-tracked. "Once they'd done that, they stormed out of headquarters, and effectively ending the meeting.

So, as I was leaving to go back home Poppy accosted me, dragging me off to another room that was empty. She quickly cast several silencing charms before speaking. At first when she grabbed me I was a little upset; seeing as how I wanted to get back home as quickly as possible. But seeing her do this I became intrigued and decided to stay and see what it was all about."

_Flashback_

_Arthur watched as the stern healer cast several charms he knew to be silencing ones. He felt the curiosity building inside as to what this was all about, but refrained from speaking until she was done._

"_Arthur, I saw how quiet you were when Potter was brought up at the meeting. Can you tell me why?" Poppy asked putting her wand away and looking directly at the man._

_Arthur reeled a little by the question. He had no idea that anyone had noticed his silence; let alone decided that they needed to question him about it. He wasn't sure if he should answer her, or run out the door and back to the Burrow. _

_Seeing the serious look that now graced the woman's face, he decided the best course of action was to admit his feelings. Something that he hadn't told anyone, that is after the debacle with his own family. Before doing so, he thought it prudent to at lest sit for this conversation, and so he strolled over to an old worn couch and sat down. _

"_I was quiet because I didn't think my word would change anything."_

"_Arthur, what are your feelings exactly towards Mr. Potter?" Poppy asked walking over to a chair directly across from the man._

"_Well…" He started before stopping and giving the woman a quizzical look. "Why don't you tell me yours first," he said._

"_I don't believe he did what they say he did. That young man never would kill someone." She said vehemently. "More then likely he would have been trying to defend them then kill them. He is after all, always running off trying to help everyone, disregarding his own safety."_

"_Yes Poppy that is exactly how I feel about it. I just cannot see Harry willingly killing those muggles. You saw him after what happened at the ministry." She nodded. "He was so torn up that he had caused the death of Sirius that he would more then likely have been hiding in his room killing himself with his guilt. No, there's just no way he did it._

_I just wish there was someway that we could prove his innocence. He doesn't belong in Azkaban." Speaking the last in almost a whisper, but Poppy had heard him and gave the man a simple nod in understanding._

"_There might be a way."_

"_How," Arthur asked. "I think we're the only two who believe in his innocence. We're probably the only ones in the isle that do."_

"_You're wrong there, Arthur. There are several others who also believe in Mr. Potter." She said an idea forming in her mind. She was also pleased that the quiet man felt as she did._

"_Who are they Poppy? I know for a fact we and you know who, who has left are the only ones in the Order who believe this."_

"_Yes, we are the only ones in the order, but there are others."_

"_Who are they? Do you know them?" Arthur asked feeling excitement growing within. If there were others out there, he could help them. Help with proving that Harry hadn't killed anyone._

"_Yes I know them. I'm actually…well, I don't know if I should say until I speak with them." She replied._

"_Poppy, if you know who they are, then you can tell them I could help in whatever they are doing."_

"_I'm aware of that Arthur. It's just that I don't know how much I should say at this point." She answered not wanting to say too much more._

"_Poppy, I just want to see him get out of that place. Please, tell me who they are so that I can get in touch with them. Offer any help to their cause, especially with anything I hear in the ministry." _

_She didn't speak for several minutes, thinking over what she should do. "I will speak with them when I next see them. I can't guarantee anything, Arthur." She finally answered. She saw the nod of understanding and was glad that he dropped his plea._

"_Arthur, I must ask you why?"_

"_Why what, Poppy…why I believe in him when my own family doesn't it," he stated knowing that was what she was asking him._

"_Yes."_

"_It's simple. Harry Potter is the kindest wizard that I have ever met. He's always gone out of the way to help someone in need. Always thinking of others before thinking of himself. _

_You understand what I'm saying. He went and saved Ginny in that chamber where he nearly died if it hadn't been for Fawkes. Even last year when he used a vision to save me from dying by that damn snake of the Dark Lords' when I'd been on guard duty._

_It was my family who forgot those things. It was them who listened to what everyone else was saying about Harry. They know he wouldn't do something as despicable as everyone was saying. They knew all about the lies that the daily Prophet and the ministry were saying about last year. They saw how it affected him in a bad way. And no I don't mean in a way that would cause him do such a thing._

_Yes, he was very upset with everyone. You know what Poppy?" seeing the woman shakes her head. "I believe he had every right to feel that way. Just look at what the others did; keeping everything hidden from him, Albus refusing to look at him or be in the same room unless absolutely necessary, forcing him to take those occlumency lessons with Severus. No, he had every right to be that way, and I for one am ashamed that I and my family were apart of that."_

"_I understand how you feel Arthur. It's exactly how I feel."_

"_I just don't understand how my kids could act the way they have; even Molly and her new attitude change. I didn't raise my kids to turn their backs on a friend. And I sure didn't marry a woman who would do that, especially one who swore up and down they loved a child that wasn't their own like she did._

"_I had best be going before anyone comes looking for me. Besides, by the time I get back to Hogwarts I'll probably have at least one student who needs treating." She said with a sigh as she stood up to head for the door. "I'll talk to them as soon as I can and let you know." She said over her shoulder at the now silent man._

"_I hope they'll let me help." Arthur said out loud to the empty room before he too stood up and left._

_End of Flashback_

"And that Harry is how I came to be involved with this group." Arthur stated finishing his tale.

Harry, who had been sitting there transfixed by the tale; felt an overwhelming sense of affection towards the red-head. He knew he had some before his incarceration. The man did, after all, allow him to stay at his house. He also treated Harry more like Harry than his title.

After a few minutes, Harry finally spoke. "Thank you again Mr. Weasley. I know how much it hurts to go against your own family, and I'm not really worth it." Harry said sadly.

"No Harry, you are worth every bit of my loyalty and belief in you. Like I told Poppy, I'm ashamed of them and it's they who aren't worth it." Arthur stated firmly.

Harry nodded even though he didn't really believe what he'd just been told. Deciding to change the subject, he turned to look at Seamus. "Alright Seamus, before I ask a tough question, I would like to know if there are others who believed in me?"

Seamus gave him a big goofy smile which made Neville bury his head in his hands and groan. "Of course there are others. You didn't think we're were the only ones, now did you?"

Harry had seen that look before, and he hadn't liked it then, and he didn't like it now. "Yes, I did think it was just all of you guys."

"That's where you made your mistake, Potter." Draco spoke up in his typical sneering way.

"There are five others that also believed in your innocence. I believe those five will be arriving shortly." Arthur supplied.

Just as Harry was about to ask who these others were a loud crash and a thud was heard coming from the entrance area. He, like the others jumped to their feet in surprise. Unfortunately, he was forced to flop back into the chair as a wave of dizziness overcame him. Closing his eyes and burying his face in his hands he allowed the dizziness to dissipate. He completely forgot about the disturbance as well as the others while getting rid of the dizziness. That is until he heard voices.

Instead of jumping to his feet this time, his head was the only thing to snap up and turn towards the voices. He could see what looked to be some strange looking pile that was moving. His ears soon heard the light chuckling coming from the others and the snort from Draco. Turning his eyes away from the moving pile, he looked at the others with a puzzled expression; clearly stating that he had not idea what was going on. That is, until he began hearing voices coming from the pile, which once again caught his attention.

"Move you're hand away from my butt! Well, get you're foot out of my face! I can't breathe down here. That was fun. Can we do it again?" The strange pile said causing Harry's green eyes to widen and a smile grace his lips.

Soon he was outright laughing at what he now realized were people tangled up. His laughter became contagious as the others too began laughing as the newcomers tried to separate their limbs from the others and stand up.

Meanwhile, those who had been the earlier stopped their own laughter to stare open-mouthed at the small raven-haired boy. Upon until now, not a single one of them had heard him laugh like this in a very long time. And to those who had, his current laughter sounded lighter then it ever had.

By the time the newcomers had separated themselves and stood up, Harry was clutching his sides from the stitches that had developed. Finally, he ended up flopping unceremoniously into his chair as he continued to laugh, which caused the newcomers to blush furiously as they straightened their clothes, and or robes before walking over to the group.

"That wasn't very funny, Harry." Terry boot said as he took a seat next to Draco, to the chagrin of the blond. Who snorted in disdain, but moved over some, making room for others to sit.

Hearing Terry's voice; one that he recognized from his days of teaching the D.A. immediately stopped laughing to look at the boy. His mouth now hung open, gaping at the Ravenclaw sitting near him. But before he was able to say anything to the boy, he was suddenly blinded by a bright flash and a clicking sound. He threw his hands up to rub at his eyes from the glare of the flash.

He gave a mental groan and a loud sigh, which solicited a few snickers from the group. He knew who or what had caused that flash. The what; was a camera that he at one point had sort of gotten used to, and the person whom he was thinking of, was none other then Colin Creevey. The mousy brown haired sixth year that idolized him more then anyone could imagine. Upon opening his eyes, his suspicions were confirmed. There standing in front of him was the small mousy brown haired boy; a large, bright smile plastered on his face and his eyes lit with excitement.

He wanted to roll his eyes and bury his face once again, when it dawned on him. Colin Creevey believed in his innocence. Colin was involved in helping to free him. It was almost too much for him to contemplate at the moment.

"Hiya Harry," the energetic boy said before rushing on. "Dennis is here too. We both believed you Harry. You wouldn't kill a fly. Oh, guess what…I'm a monkey." The boy said before giving a loud undignified "eep" as someone grabbed by his shirt collar and roughly pushed him onto a couch.

"He knows all that Colin. Besides, I don't think it's time to tell him about that." Harry heard a deep voice telling the excited boy.

He'd known that voice; heard many times. He was about to tell the person that he did want to know about the monkey thing. After all, it was the only part of Colin's running mouth that he was interested in, but he stopped when he looked at the man.

He blinked a few times, even rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing anything. Yet, every time after having done one of these maneuvers with his eyes; the person was still there. The person was someone he would never have thought would be here today; standing up for him against all those against him. After all, the guy only knew him for a few years, and then it was only when they needed to be together seeing as he was older then him. The person or rather man who was sitting there smiling at Harry was none other than Oliver Wood, his former Quidditch Captain.

Before he could say anything to Oliver, he decided it would be for the better; mainly his health if he were to look and see who all of the newcomers were. And so, he began to look amongst the group, seeing the others that had just come in via portkey. He couldn't help being surprised to see others that he mostly knew by name there; Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, and last but not least a young Hufflepuff by the name of Hannah Abbot.

"All of you… You all believed in me." He said with emotion. He couldn't believe; he just couldn't believe that these people, especially those that he didn't know very well actually had helped in getting him proven innocent. Some of them where like complete strangers to him and for some reason it made him feel warm; feel welcomed.

"Yes Harry, we all believed in you." Susan said a bright smile on her lips.

"And we still do." Hannah added from her place on the right of Oliver.

"You see Harry. There are those who did believe in you. Those who are willing to help in anyway they can." Arthur told him knowing exactly what and why the boy was full of emotion at the moment. After all, who could blame him finding out that there were several who instead of following the majority; chose to turn their backs and side with him? Knowing that their belief in him was of the minority, and they would be ostracized in a way.

"Thank you…Thank you for doing this." Harry softly said his eyes getting moist.

This was truly the first time he could recall that there were actual people who cared for him. They cared for whom he was and not some stupid title that everyone gave him. But, he wasn't too sure about the Creevey brothers, especially Colin. Still he couldn't help feeling that in some strange way, Colin did believe in what was underneath his moniker. And that made him feel good; it made him feel alive.

He quickly swiped at his eyes not wanting the others to see is tears, especially Draco. Knowing the blond as he did, he would undoubtedly make some scathing comment about them. He was about to ask exactly how the others all got involved in this group when a searing pain went through his scar. His hands flew to his scar as he let out a scream of pain, toppling head over heels onto the floor.

The others seeing and hearing Harry scream rushed to his side not knowing exactly what was happening. The others were lucky that Neville, Seamus, and Mr. Weasley were there. They had seen this before or in the case of Mr. Weasley, heard about it.

"Boys, turn him on his back. We can't leave him like that in case he gets sick." Mr. Weasley stated bending down above the boys and Harry.

Neville and Seamus didn't even respond as they slowly turned their friend over. Both noticing that he was stiff and obviously in a lot of pain from the expression that seemed to be frozen on his face. Both gasped, as did the others when they saw blood oozing down the right side of his face and also into his long bangs.

"Wh…What's wrong with him?" Susan asked fearfully.

At first no one answered the girl. Unsure of what to say or what was even happening. They all had varying looks of dismay. Even Draco, the usual cold calculating Slytherin had somewhat of a dismayed expression on his face. Though he was trying hard not to show this side of him, and failing miserably at it.

"Harry's having a vision." Neville finally spoke up and said.

"A vision…you're saying that he has had these before," Terry asked shaken from what he was watching.

"Isn't there anything you can do for him?" Hannah pleaded her hands shaking and tears filling her eyes.

"No, I'm afraid there isn't. All we can do is to wait until it ends, and then we can do something." Arthur replied grimly.

But before anyone could say another word, Harry began thrashing around and screaming at the top of his lungs. Other than for his screaming it looked like he was in the throes of a seizure.

_Harry's Vision_

_In a small village on the northern tip of Scotland, a dark foreboding castle loomed in the distance from its perch on a hilltop. It was as if the sun flatly refused to shine in the area, making it even darker and harder to tell whether it was day or night sometimes. At night strange moving lights could be seen coming from within the walls. Screams so horrifying that it would curdle your blood could be heard coming from where it lay. Even the surrounding environs; the forest, ocean, and even river, which was now dry were dark and had a fear of pure evilness permeating them. There wasn't a single living tree or bush; only withered stumps stood. There were no animals living within the dark forest, not even a bird flew over it. That is not most birds. At times villagers would see or think they saw a large black ugly bird with yellow eyes flying towards the castle._

_There were even tales in the village of strange black robed figures with skinless faces seen roaming throughout the area. These figures were believed to be an army of the undead, or more rather known as the Devil's Army. It was also widely believed that there were monsters; creatures only the devil, himself could control._

_For these reasons the villagers refused to go anywhere near the castle. They wouldn't even go near the area of the ocean that was close to the place. When they did by accident they would begin to feel cold, but this cold was not like the typical coldness one got living in the highlands. This cold seemed to seep not only through their skin, but it went deeper. Seeping through their bones as it reached their very soul. Leaving them with a feeling of sheer dread and hopelessness the likes they'd never seen before._

_Anyone venturing into the castle would say if they made out alive, that the air felt oppressive, like heaviness upon your chest. It would carry the stench of death and despair as it wafted around you, slowly rising up your nostrils until it reached your brain._

_This old ruined castle, or so thought to be was the base of operations for Lord Voldemort and his followers. Most of it was in ruins from many years of neglect. The outer wall was crumbling in most areas, while the drawbridge lay broken and discarded on the once green lawn. The two towers that could be seen from a distance were slowly caving in as their roofs were slanted; broken in various places; bricks up and down the towers were coming out. The right tower even had a huge gaping hole in the center of it._

_The once or to what most people would assume; pristine lawns and gardens now lay in ruins. Bushes that had been at one time rose bushes were shriveled and dried from lack of care. Trees that dotted the landscape were just black husks; devoid of all life. _

_Inside of the castle was no better. Many of the rooms had their walls crumbling and or cracking. Furniture lay broken and damage throughout the rooms, collecting years of dust and grime. Many scones hung limply on the walls, devoid of any form of light. Tapestries hung on the walls; burnt and charred beyond recognition. There were even a few skeletons lying chained to the walls within the dungeons, the only place that seemed not to have been damaged throughout the years._

_There were a few rooms that weren't destroyed. One of those was the throne room. This room now was the throne of Voldemorts'. It did have a dark green rug with a large snake emblem in the center that was threadbare with many rips. Several scones were lit along the walls, giving off an eerie flickering glow. There was however one new piece of furniture, and that was the throne._

_The throne was at least six and a half feet tall with green velvet and silver trim. The arm rests were in the shape of a serpent's mouth; its tail wrapping to form the actual arm rest. The carving of the back trim was of a serpent as well, but this one was a little different. The head of this one actual extended from it, with its tongue flicked out, fangs barred and ready to strike. While its tail wrapped up into coils, allowing someone to rest their head on it. _

_This room itself had a much colder oppressive feeling then anywhere else within the walls of the castle. It was also where Harry was currently at. Trapped within the mind of his nemesis as he was helpless to do anything but watch and listen._

_Harry noted that there were only three deatheaters, all on bended knee with their head bowed in submissiveness. He could feel impatience coming from the man that he was currently trapped within. He could and would swear he felt the fear that was seemingly rolling off the masked men._

"_Rise, and tell me of your newssss." Voldemort hissed, or rather Harry hissed unable to stop himself._

_Harry watched one of the men step forward, shaking slightly with the fear that he must be feeling and address him. "My Lord, we were unsuccessful in finding the location where Harry Potter is being kept at." He stated trying to keep his voice as calm as possible._

"_That is unacceptable." Voldemort hissed his voice cold, red eyes flashing murderously. Pointing the wand that he was holding at the man, he yelled, "Crucio." A red beam shot out from the wand, hitting the now cowering deatheater and causing him to collapse writhing and screaming in pain. Harry too began screaming from the pain like he always did. _

_Meanwhile, the other two masked men were standing still both silently hoping that their news would be taken better._

_A few seconds later Voldemort released the spell. "You know I do not tolerate failure by anyone. "Isss he at Hogwarts," the Dark lord asked uncaring if his follower could even get to his feet._

"_From—what we have—ascertained he is not being kept there." The man replied gasping for breath as he shakily rose to his feet._

"_Then Dumbledore has hidden him from me! I will not allow it! Find him and bring him too me!" Voldemort shouted at the man._

"_Yes My Lord. It shall be done." The man replied with a bow._

"_Leave me!"_

_The man gave yet another bow before turning to leave the throne room. Unfortunately he wasn't able to leave before his Lord and Master stopped him. Turning around slowly because his legs were still shaky, he looked at the man._

"_I will not tolerate another failure."_

_The man bowed again before finally being able to leave the room. He stopped in the corridor and leaned up against the wall._

"_Tell me, what news have you brought me in regards to our possible allegiance?" Voldemort now asked his eyes looking at the other two men._

_One of the men stepped forward, gave a bow and began to speak. This caught Harry's attention and he wanted to hear every tidbit. For some reason he felt that this was important, like it could mean the difference in a war that he had refused just the other day to fight in._

"_The man of war has agreed to join us. He says he hasn't had a good one in centuries. However he has requested, or rather demanded that we help him with a goal of his own."_

"_I am pleasssed to hear that the man is willing to help us in out endeavor." Voldemort replied strangely sounding happy for once. "What is this goal he wishes our help on?"_

_The man flinched at this question knowing full well that his Lord was going to be pleased with his answer. Steeling his nerves for what inevitably would come, he replied. "He refused to say. He said he would only tell us if we agreed." With that the man closed his eyes hoping that his Master hadn't seen this action and waited for the Crucio._

_Instead of this happening, Voldemort leaned forward in his throne, looking very pleased. "He is a man worthy of being my ally. I do like someone who issss cunning." The Deatheater, opened his eyes and tried to not look too surprised that he hadn't been tortured for is answer. "You may tell him that I have agreed to his terms. You may also tell him that I wisssh to ssseee him sssooon. Now go, leave me! Voldemort said waving a dismissive pale arm and sitting back in his throne._

"_As you command, My Lord," the man replied bowing before turning and leaving the room. _

_Voldemort turned to his last follower. "What of news regarding our other ally?"_

_Stepping forward and bowing slightly the man answered. "He says that he is unsure at the present time. He says that the offer is acceptable, but he wishes for more."_

"_He dares want more from me." Voldemort hissed coldly. "Does he not know who I am, the Great Lord Voldemort?" Voldemort asked his follower getting angrier by the second._

"_N…no my Lord, he does not know." The man answered his voice quivering._

"_Then I shall have to tell him myself." Voldemort replied absentmindedly. "Leave me." The man bowed before stepping backwards towards the door only to get a few feet away when he heard his master speak. "And asss to your failure…there will be no more. Ardere," shouted the Dark Lord at the man's chest._

_The jet of red light shot from the tip of the wand and streaked toward the man. Whose eyes were wide open and visibly trembling as it came closer, knowing that he couldn't dodge the spell._

_Soon the beam struck him, setting his robes ablaze as he fell to the cold hard floo. He began writhing in pain as the fire engulfed him in its entirety. His skin melted, and peeled from their bones, mixing with his blood that was now pooling around him._

_Harry, who had watched with growing horror as Voldemort cast the spell, knowing what the spell would do. When the spell had hit its target, Harry, like the masked man began screaming at the top of his lungs, completely unaware that Voldemort was laughing manically at what he had jus done._

_End of Vision_

_**Back at the safe house**_

While Harry was in the throes of the vision, the others had gathered around him. Seamus being a half-blood chose to get behind his friend and support his head. Being a half-blood, he was aware that if someone didn't support his head; he could either damage it beyond help or swallow his tongue.

Neville being unsure of what to actually do that would help chose to sit next to Harry hold his hand in soothing manner. In hopes that the touch would give him some added strength until he came out of the vision.

Arthur, who at first had only been kneeling also, chose to sit down across from Neville. He, like Neville also was trying to give Harry strength by holding his other hand. Oh, he knew what it would look like to anyone who saw them in this position, and frankly he didn't give a damn since he knew the truth.

The others had just gathered around doing their best to add support with silence. All hoping that Harry would come back to them soon and that he would be alright. However, that wasn't look too good at the moment.

After the first convulsion his body had stilled; his breathing was ragged, eyes closed. In a way it looked almost like he was sleeping peacefully except for his breathing. And it was this that caused their worries to strengthen.

Draco, who had stepped back slightly unsure if he should be there at the moment, was having a hard time keeping his mask of indifference. He, like many knew what a Crucio felt like but also the signs when someone was under it. He even knew how it felt unlike many of those gathered in the room.

The reason he was having such a hard time keeping his emotions hidden was; now he was seeing just a part of what his nemesis went through. Sure, he helped willingly to get Him out of Azkaban, but that didn't mean he liked the boy any. And it sure as hell didn't mean that they would be come friends.

No, the cold calculating Draco would never be friends with someone so reckless, who was willing to put themselves in the line of fire for others. However, seeing Harry like this was causing him to have second thoughts, and it bothered him more then ever before.

"What's happening? Why isn't he waking?" Susan asked emotionally.

"Is…Is he dead?" Hannah asked fearfully.

"No. he's not dead. Look his chest is still rising." Terry answered.

"We need to do something." Oliver spoke up.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do until he wakes from the vision." Arthur replied sadly.

"Can't we—"But Arthur was cutoff with an unholy scream from Harry.

He, like the others could only watch as the still moving body of Harry's began thrashing harder then before, hands suddenly yanked out of their prospective hands as they started smacking his body, his red scar starting to bleed more profusely then before, as his face contorted itself into sever pain.

Seamus tried to hold Harry's thrashing head the best he could as he watched this play out. He felt a knot, or more rather a large rock form in his throat as he desperately held the sides of his friend's head. He refused to look at the others, afraid if he did, his hands would slip. Also, it was because he had tears now streaking down his face.

"I've never seen him like this." Neville spoke quietly trying to stop one of Harrys' hands from doing too much damage to his body.

No one answered him as they watched the two boys do what they could for their friend.

"We need Poppy!" Arthur suddenly exclaimed.

"None of us can go get her." Someone said.

"I can." Draco said quietly causing those that heard him to give him a strange look.

"Do it." Arthur said without looking at the blond. "Just make sure no one hears you." Draco nodded and headed for the door. He had to get to the alley where he could apparate

It was another twenty minutes of tense silence before Harry's body stopped convulsing and his eyes opened. First thing he did was to turn is head and vomit. The others watched in concern as he vomited until he was only vomiting dry heaves.

A few minutes after this, he carefully wiped his mouth. He looked at the others through water eyes that showed not only the pain he was in, but the fear that was undoubtedly caused by whatever he saw in the vision.

Seamus and Neville knowing that he hated showing weakness chose to carefully help him back into his seat. They saw the grateful look they were given by the friend as he visibly relaxed in the chair.

"It…it was horrible." Harry said while shuddering as he shut his eyes to keep from seeing that death.

The others also shuddered at Harry's words. It wasn't everyday that Harry would say he saw something horrible or even so how unnerved he was.

"What did you see?" Arthur asked coming over and kneeling in front the chair.

"Oh God…He—Voldemort burned—"not noticing the visible flinches that the name made.

"What did he burn?" Neville asked weekly.

"Oh God, I can't." Harry replied still with his eyes shut. His entire body started to shake from the memory and the Crucio spell.

"It's alright Harry. We're all here for you." Arthur spoke calmly even though his nerves weren't feeling all that calm at the moment.

Taking several deep breaths, he tried once again to tell them. He didn't want to, but knew that he needed to. Not just for himself but also because of what else he had seen and heard.

"He burned someone." Harry stated with a little more strength now in his tone and his eyes open.

The others looked at one another visibly confused as to how that could have been so horrifying that Harry couldn't speak.

Harry seeing their confusion knew he'd have to explain it more in depth if he wanted them to understand. Sighing, he began to speak once again. "Voldemort burned one his men alive. He cast some strong fire spell on the man for his failure." He gave another shudder at the memory.

The others hearing this paled as they looked at him in shock. Susan and Hannah both had tears in their eyes and were shaking. Even Arthur looked badly shaken at hearing this. This was something new to him and he didn't like it one bit.

Harry was feeling exhausted by now; his eyelids were trying to close as he fought them. He needed to tell the others the rest, but he just didn't think he had the strength to at the moment. Just then he didn't have to as Draco and Poppy both barreled in the door, rushing to his side.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

While the drama was unfolding back at the house with the after effects of the vision, two men watched from a strange looking bowl. Similar to that of a penseive except for its size, as it took up the entire middle of a strange rock room, like a cavern. The other difference was that instead of showing a person's memories. This showed current events.

"So, it is as you feared." One of the men commented dryly as he watched the scene.

"Yes, I am it is." The other man replied solemnly.

"That however, does not explain why you have some to me?" The first man asked straightening up to look at the other man.

Rolling his eyes, the other man replied. "As I told you at our first meeting; the seers have foretold the coming of this time. They have seen the destruction that this war will cause, especially to those under my protection. It was also seen that we would need to set aside our differences and work together if we are to survive, if the humans are to live like they should have."

"That is as it should have been. But you…you were the one who insisted on gaining control. It was you who feared my wrath. Why would I help you now?" The first man asked cynically.

"I am fully aware of what I did those thousands of years ago. If I am not mistaken, I had every right to fear you at the time. Weren't you the paranoid one…the one who feared his own children? Who tried to kill all of his children to save your precious position?" The man asked just as cynical as the other.

"And did you not prove me correct in that way of thinking?"

The other blanched at this, but chose to ignore it as he continued on. "With what has been foreseen, we are in need of each other's help this time, my dear Father."

"Are you certain that they both will join this man?"

"Yes," came the simple reply.

"Very well, it seems as if I have no alternative but to join you I this matter. But—"the first man paused giving the other a glare most worthy of Snape's death one. "If and I mean if you should turn against me this time, I will make sure you are stopped permanently," his voice clearly stating that he was serious…deadly serious with this threat.

"Then I shall send an emissary tomorrow." With a curt nod the first man left in a swirl of dust to leave the other man standing their, silently fuming over what his father said.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**There it is. I do hope you liked it. Please let me know in a review what you thought of it. There may be some parts that are a little confusing, so I will reply to any questions you should have.**


	14. reason

Hello everyone, I know it has been months since I've updated. The reasons behind this have been because of my health. I wound up having a mild stroke that has left me with damage to my right eye, and my right side. I am currently going to therapy three times a week in hopes of gaining back some of my strength. There's not much that can be done for my eye.

I am and have been slowly working on the next chapter. However, I am only able to do a little because of my health. I will try and get the next one out as soon as I can.

Thank you all for reading this story and please bare with me in getting it finished.

Williams


	15. Chapter 15

Hello every one, I would like to thank all of you have asked about when I will update this or any of my other stories, as well as those who have reviewed. I'm sorry to say I'm sure when I will be updating.

Real life and other problems cropped over the past couple of years that caused me to walk away from writing. But you be assured that I will get back to writing. I'm currently working on them now. It's just taking longer then expected.


End file.
